Nuestro ayer
by Annasak2
Summary: UA. Pasábamos cada Navidad juntos. Íbamos a las mismas fiestas. Crecimos, frecuentábamos los mismos círculos sociales. No éramos cercanos, a pesar de que fuimos casi vecinos. Pero tu esposo era uno de mis entrañables amigos.
1. I Celebraciones

**Nuestro ayer**

Pasábamos cada Navidad juntos. Íbamos a las mismas fiestas. Acudíamos con frecuencia a los mismos antros. Crecimos, teníamos los mismos círculos sociales. Tú estudiaste diseño, yo me convertí en arquitecto. Tú sembraste un jardín enorme y te casaste con alguien que amaba las plantas por igual. Yo elegí una mujer que tenía grandes dotes de cocina. No eramos cercanos, a pesar de que fuimos casi vecinos. Pero tu esposo era uno de mis más entrañables amigos.

—¡Salud! —brindamos a la par.

Festejábamos tus treinta veranos.

—Un año más a la cuenta—dijo besando tus labios.

Él no proyectaba más que amor hacia ti, mientras yo veía como una vez más te apartabas para recibir el resto de tus obsequios. No solías demostrar tanto júbilo frente a todos, me lo había dicho anteriormente, per eras mucho más amorosa en privado.

—¿Cuánto es que llevan casados?

—Cinco años—respondiste con rapidez.

Y el próximo mes serán seis. Llevaba la cuenta con bastante elocuencia. Incluso me preguntaba si yo mismo tenía cabeza para contabilizar mi número de aniversarios. Creía que era algo natural y que se festejaba con el mismo entusiasmo cada vez que aumentaba la cifra. Pero después del tercero, el resto de los cuatro años fue decayendo en ánimo. Ella quería tener hijos, yo simplemente cuidaba de que aquello no sucediera. No sé, no estaba tan seguro de la situación a pesar de llevar casados siete años.

—Es verdad, casi nos casamos por las mismas fechas—añadió Tamao—Fue una linda boda.

—Pero sencilla a comparación de la tuya.

Y por alguna razón nuestros ojos conectaron por primera vez en la noche. Lejos de todo el barullo, yo no podía definir aquella mirada. No era mi idea desperdiciar tanto dinero en la fiesta. Nadie me preguntó qué tipo de celebración prefería. Yo hubiese optado por algo sencillo y discreto, pero mi familia tenía renombre en el poblado de Izumo. Era novedad que uno de los nietos se casara. Nadie me dijo que debía seguir tradiciones.

Desviaste la mirada hacia los Tao. Jeanne llevaba en brazos al pequeño Men, mientras nuestro querido amigo se inclinaba para darte un beso de despedida. Ren y tú siempre fueron entrañables compañeros. Ni siquiera me extrañaba que los escogiera para padrinos de su hijo. Era natural, como todo lo que sucedía a tu alrededor.

—¡Anna! —gritó Pilika con bastante euforia.

Algunas copas de más hacían un efecto bastante agradable en ella. Tan pronto te ubicó, te abrazó con gran afecto.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! Ya quiero cargar al futuro bebé.

Y aquello fue una bomba difícil de predecir. Rumores en la sala y el comedor se dejaron escuchar. El rostro luminoso de tu esposo fue suficiente para saber que la noticia iba en serio.

—¿Es verdad? ¿Estás embarazada?

—No…Bueno….—tartamudeas sin querer.

Es la primera vez que escucho ese tipo de respuesta de tu parte.

—Sólo es un retraso, pero nada confirmado—retomas el control de tus emociones.

Aún así has desatado gran emoción entre todos los que te conocen. La lluvia de abrazos no para, tú te notas algo incómoda entre toda la multitud que se ha aglutinado de repente frente a ti. Tamao te platica con envidia lo mucho que le gustaría estar en tu lugar. Ella ansía ser madre. Y te da uno de los tantos consejos que ha leído en revistas especializadas.

Tocó el hombro de Tamao y le susurró que iré a la cocina por un refrigerio. Se limita a asentir mientras retoma su charla. En verdad deseo poder tomar algo de jugo. Estamos en verano, hasta cierto punto considero normal tener más sed de lo normal. Elijo la cerveza y al ver la sala llena, me decanto por pasar el resto de la velada sentado en la terraza del jardín.

Su casa no es tan grande, pero es acogedora. Y como dije, tiene un precioso jardín con flores poco convencionales. Me encanta el suave aroma que emanan las hortensias. Tiene una gran variedad, pero no me extraña, porque recuerdo la dedicación que tenía cada vez que visitaba los cerezos en el jardín de Izumo. Aunque no lo dijese, casi juraría que el color rosa formaba parte de sus tonos favoritos. Y ahora un pequeño rondaría aquel sitio, tal vez hasta me pidiesen ayuda para construir un fuerte para jugar cerca del árbol. Parecía idóneo para montar una casa de juegos.

—¿Siempre huyes así de todos? —escucho su voz.

Y en verdad me sorprende. Creo que de todas las posibilidades, verla parada junto a mí es de las cosas que no espero que sucedan. Es decir, sin contar que llevamos más de tres horas en el mismo sitio, la charla no es nuestro fuerte. Nunca lo fue. No tendría por qué buscarme.

—Siempre estás demasiado callado, Yoh—añades con prontitud—He escuchado que eres un gran conversador, pero jamás he escuchado demasiado viniendo de ti.

Sonrió.

—¿Buscas alguien con quién platicar?

—Sólo busco aire.

Te recargas en el barandal de madera, mientras buscas en el cielo algo de paz. Un sentimiento que parece tan alejado de ti. Ambos callamos nuevamente. Nuestro silencio, a pesar de que es prolongado, no es incómodo. Incluso se siente una gran calma, aunque si soy sincero, hay algo que no me deja del todo tranquilo cuando estoy contigo. Me lo he preguntado por años, aún hoy, me sigo cuestionando, por qué llamas tanto mi atención.

No podía considerarte mi amiga, mucho menos mi íntima conocida. A penas recuerdo la primera vez que te vi. Eras una pequeña niña de diez años. Mi abuela te enseñaba a tocar el piano. Tú vivías dos casas más alejadas, cuando la abuela buscó algo en qué matar su tiempo. Tú querías satisfacer las exigencias de tus padres y acudías sin falta todos los días a una lección de música. Eras genial tocando cualquier partitura. Dejaste la música, pero te convertiste para ella en la nieta que no pudo tener.

—Felicidades.

—Gracias, pero ya me felicitaste.

—No por el bebé—argumento mirándola.

Y de nuevo ese enigma en sus ojos.

—Aún no es algo confirmado.

—Está bien—afirmo en un suspiro—No pensé que te molestara tanto.

—Yo tampoco—responde mirando la cerveza que aún llevo en la mano—Debe ser molesto que ventilen parte de tu vida íntima así de la nada.

Inmediatamente sé que habla de lo mucho que Tamao adora charlar de los especialistas que hemos visitado.

—Incompatibilidad genética.

—Suele pasar—minimizo dando un nuevo sorbo a mi bebida—Hasta en las mejores parejas.

—Sí, supongo.

Notó una tenue sonrisa en su rostro. No puedo dejar de mirarla cada vez que un rayo de luz ilumina su faz. Tamao tiene una hermosa sonrisa y un cuerpo delicado, es sólo que Anna significa más. La diferencia entre nuestra estatura es de bastantes centímetros y ni uno solo representa un impedimento para verla a la perfección. Su cabello es largo, de una sedosidad que no he comprobado aún, pero sí lo hace su piel, que al tacto con la mía genera un choque eléctrico difícil de ocultar cada vez que la toco accidentalmente. Estamos aquí, uno a lado del otro, y diametralmente lejos.

—Pero tú… ¿eres feliz? —suelto esa pregunta sin pensarlo.

No hay incomodidad en su rostro, pero sí sorpresa.

—Supongo.

Y sabes que no es una respuesta correcta cuando mi gesto se torna confundido. Tengo una pregunta más en mente, pero el golpe en la espalda es suficiente para tragarme mis palabras.

—Vaya, veo que encontraste compañía—dice sonriente—Salud, Yoh. Porque de ser cierta la noticia, tú serás el padrino.

Te abraza de la cintura de forma protectora. No veo un solo movimiento en falso que me advierta que no eres realmente feliz con él. Quizá sólo es mi locura. Mi última esperanza.

—Gracias por la consideración, Horo Horo—menciono con una pequeña sonrisa—Y a ti, Anna, por darle a mi amigo el mejor regalo que una mujer le puede dar a un hombre.

Choco la botella con él, dando un sorbo más a nombre del gran amor que existe entre los dos. Mientras el mío zozobra a años luz de aquí.

—Salud.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **N/a** : ¡Hola a todos! Una nueva y breve historia. Espero que sea de su agrado, eso no significa que dejaré varadas el resto de mis fics, al contrario, estoy por actualizar un segundo más en este día. Estoy probando un poco de narración en primera persona, espero les guste. El próximo capítulo quizá sea narración por parte de Anna. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, los invito a conocer mi blog, donde actualizaré con más regularidad algunas cosas. Próximamente les traeré el nuevo capítulo de Contigo Siempre.


	2. II Noticias

**II**

Comenzaba a creer que estaba llegando a esa etapa en que todo declina. No tenía el mejor empleo, pero mi sueldo era generoso, hasta podía darme un gusto ocasional. Sin embargo, aquellas cosas que anhelaba con el alma dejaron de importarme. Bien dicen que toda máxima alegría trae consigo una inherente tristeza. Nunca se puede ser feliz plenamente. Las bajadas son inevitables, pero ésta ya se había prolongado demasiado.

De repente la puerta se abre. Por un momento he olvidado que estoy en la oficina y no en mi casa para pensar en la eternidad.

—Aquí están los papeles que pediste.

Goldva lleva en sus manos más de dos carpetas. Señal de que probablemente saldría más tarde de mi hora prevista. Odio dejar demasiados pendientes al día siguiente.

—Gracias, aquí déjalos—digo abriendo espacio—Sí que son bastantes.

—Tus vacaciones no fueron nada cortas—alude sonriéndome de lado—Comenzaba a aburrirme sin ti.

Hemos convivido más de ocho años, no me extraña que sienta mi ausencia, como probablemente yo sentiré la suya cuando decida que ha sido suficiente. Ella llevaba laborando en este corporativo más de treinta años, está próxima a un retiro, aunque afirmé que está a años luz de hacerlo. Pero en ausencia de mi madre y abuela, he tomado sus gestos con verdadero cariño.

—Espero que al menos hayas aprovechado el tiempo.

—Lo suficiente para descansar.

No sé si esa respuesta le convenció del todo.

— ¿A dónde fuiste? —dice tomando asiento frente a mí, mientras yo abro el primer expediente de la obra.

—Sumatra—respondo tomando mi bolígrafo favorito—Son playas muy bonitas.

—Me imagino, ¿qué no fue ese lugar dónde sucedió el tsunami?

Sonrío al recordar la misma mención de parte de mi abuela.

—Sí, pero eso sucedió hace tanto—mencionó buscando mi teléfono para mostrarle las fotos del viaje—Además nada pasa del mismo modo dos veces.

Comienzo a mostrarle los paisajes naturales de aquel esplendoroso lugar y parece ser de su agrado, dado que ha tomado por su cuenta mi móvil para recorrer toda la galería. Vuelvo a mi trabajo, sé que le tomara tiempo acabar, así que tengo espacio de diez minutos para concluir de leer el resumen ejecutivo.

—Es todo muy bonito, pero… ¿y las verdaderas fotos?

Admito que me saca de contexto su pregunta.

—Te aseguro que no las bajé de internet, todas son reales—digo tomando el móvil para mostrarle una fotografía en medio del mar—De hecho, casi me ahogaba por tomarla, vino la ola y me cubrió, pero el teléfono se salvó, según por ser a prueba de agua.

Según, pero dadas las circunstancias, debía darle crédito a la compañía móvil. Aún con mi graciosa anécdota, no la noté convencida.

—¿No se supone que fueron los dos? No veo fotos con Tamao en ninguna parte.

—Oh…eso—trato de recordar aquellos momentos.

En realidad, salía muy temprano a tomar fotografías. La mayoría de las veces me separaba del grupo para capturar las flores de los alrededores, los paisajes. Era verdad que no tenía alguna en compañía de mi esposa, pero hasta este punto aquello parecía intrascendente.

—Ella debe tener algunas en su teléfono—menciono pensativo—Le diré que te envíe unas más tarde.

—No te preocupes, realmente no necesito ver más—aseguro suspirando—Si tú no las necesitas, mucho menos yo.

Sus palabras, lejos de ser un reclamo, marcaban una dura realidad que me costaba admitir y que ella veía con la más absoluta claridad.

—Quizá necesitabas más tiempo.

—Quizá…

Siendo sinceros, no necesitaba más. De pronto, el teléfono comenzó a vibrar en su mano. Era mi secretaria, así que tuvo el impulso de contestar la llamada antes de comunicarme con el interlocutor.

—Se lo comunico—dijo cubriendo la bocina—Horo Horo Usui.

Tomé el teléfono y algo de aire. Desde la fiesta no sabía nada de ellos y ya habían transcurrido dos semanas de la celebración. Instintivamente me levanté para atender de mejor modo la llamada, o quizá para evitar la mirada curiosa de Goldva que examinaba cada detalle de mi rostro.

—Hola Horo Horo, ¿cómo estás? —respondí sereno.

Su enérgica respuesta me contagió un sentimiento de tranquilidad. Recuerdo haber compartido unas últimas palabras con él en la terraza antes de despedirme a empacar para el viaje. Me llenó de alegría escuchar las anécdotas del espectáculo fallido de Chocolove, la pela con Ren, incluso de las locuras de Pilika en el micrófono. Hubiese deseado permanecer hasta el final.

—Fue todo un suceso.

—¡Por supuesto! Te hubieses quedado más tiempo. Seguro que ni ropa te hizo falta.

Sonreí nervioso a la mención.

—Pero bueno, no es por eso que te llamo—dijo seguro—Habrás recordado nuestro último brindis.

Breves imágenes llegan a mi mente.

—Sí—afirmó observando de reojo a mi acompañante.

—Bueno, pues espero que tú y Tamao se preparen en unos meses, porque… ¡voy a ser papá!

—¿En serio?

—¡Sí! ¡Ni yo me lo puedo creer! Hace rato Anna fue al médico y es positivo—contó con rapidez— ¡Mi bebé tiene cinco semanas! Es una cosita súper chiquita, deberías verlo. Luego te mando la foto.

—Wow… felicidades—respondo regresando a mi silla—Serás un gran papá.

—¡Gracias! Ahora debo colgar, debo hablarle al resto—añadió eufórico— Debemos ir a tomarnos una copa, porque después, veo difícil que mi mujer me dé permiso. Estaremos en contacto.

—Sí—contesto imaginando su gran predicamento.

Un bebé traerá bastantes cambios a su vida y la de ella. Dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa, mientras busco con la mirada la carpeta que leía con anterioridad.

—¿Quién se murió?

—¿Qué? —cuestiono desorientado.

Ahora es cuando recuerdo que no estaba solo. Había olvidado que ella continuaba conmigo en la oficina.

—Parece como si hubieses recibido una mala noticia.

—No—niego de inmediato y sonrío con más naturalidad—Horo va a ser papá. Me estaba dando la gran noticia. Es sólo que entre todo esto, me tomó por sorpresa.

Aunque no debería estarlo, desde que tomé el teléfono sabía o anticipaba sus palabras. Es sólo que no dejo de sentirme extraño en esta situación.

—Pues para ser una gran noticia, no te veo tan alegre.

—Debe ser por el especialista al que estamos viendo—concluyo con más ligereza—Dice que no encuentra el problema, todos los estudios han salido bien.

—Puedes buscar una segunda opinión.

Sinceramente, dejó de interesarme tanto el hecho de tener familia. A pesar de que mi abuela y mis padres no comparten mi opinión, quiero suponer que los hijos no son lo preponderante en un matrimonio. Mi único deseo es vivir una vida tranquila al lado de la mujer que amo, es todo, no pido más. Ni un aumento, ni más comodidades, ni siquiera un auto, casi no me gusta manejar.

—No—digo más resignado—Estoy bien así y me alegro mucho que mi amigo tenga un hijo. Es algo fabuloso, de verdad le deseo lo mejor.

—Está bien, no insistiré en el tema. Sabes bien porque lo dices y respeto eso—dijo levantándose—Pero si le vas a dar prioridad a tu matrimonio, entonces hazlo.

—Eso hago.

—No, criatura, no lo haces—resumió observando la pila de documentos—El trabajo siempre llegara a raudales, lo sé por experiencia, no puedes dedicarte de lleno a esto. El tiempo es algo que no vas a poder recuperar, y tú decides cómo gastarlo. No lo hagas en banalidades.

Suspiro derrotado. No hay otro modo de decirlo. Ella se va y me quedo solo con el gran muro de documentos. Algunos necesitarán mi firma, otros sólo serán informativos del gran centro comercial que estamos por construir. Me siento abrumado de pensar en todos los detalles que necesito para afinar. Es imposible que ocho horas sean suficientes para mí. Mi mente necesita algo en qué enfocarse, así que me dedico a revisar los papeles. La tarde transcurre con rapidez, apenas me percato cuando Goldva me anuncia que es hora de irnos. Pero aún no concluyo y no voy a dejar pendientes para mañana.

No necesito mirarla, sé que desaprueba mis acciones. Y es el otro lado que no me gusta presumir. Ocasionalmente, quiero algo de soledad, de espacio. Sé que vivir con Tamao ha sido una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida, pero no siempre me siento tan alegre. Quizá es la presión. Tengo treinta y dos años, un trabajo estable, una agradable casa, una hermosa esposa, buenos amigos, pero me siento solo. Siento que no es suficiente y no creo que un hijo llene ese aspecto de mi vida. Hay algo que me hace falta y no sé qué es.

Tal vez el trabajo no es la solución como pensaba. Los mensajes de Tamao no dejan de llegar, no veo directamente las notificaciones, pero puedo leer de manera anticipada los mensajes que hablan de la buena noticia. Está emocionada, y un poco celosa, a pesar de eso sus sentimientos son en la mejor intención para la pareja. Es muy egoísta de mi parte quedarme a trabajar tan tarde a sabiendas que ella necesitara un abrazo, algo que la reconforte. A veces hasta tengo la impresión de que ambos necesitamos el mismo consuelo uno del otro, lo cual no es un buen referente.

Tomo mi saco y las llaves, en esta ocasión declino llevar más trabajo a casa. Afuera el sol se ha ido, las luces de la calle están encendidas mientras algunas personas caminan por la acera. Noto que los vehículos tienen problemas de tránsito y miro el reloj, son casi las ocho. Pocas veces he acudido al trabajo en auto y no es particular, me abruma pensar en el tiempo que tardaré en llegar a casa. Por eso salgo tarde, con menos compañía, aunque hoy parece ser mi día de suerte.

Es un buen jueves, puedo entrar en el vagón sin sentirme asfixiado por la cantidad de personas. Me recargo en el tubo de mi espalda y saco los auriculares del teléfono. Son pequeños y son prácticos, pero extraño los míos. Y la música comienza a sonar. No sé cuántas estaciones pasan, las personas suben y bajan con cierta regularidad, el espacio nunca se queda del todo vacío, hasta que un grupo de amigos baja en la séptima parada. Y entonces sucede lo inexplicable.

Justo frente a mí estaba Anna.

Mi corazón comienza a palpitar con rapidez. Asumo que es un poco la impresión. Era algo que sin duda no esperaba. Sus ojos permanecen cerrados mientras sus manos están dentro del abrigo. Y cuando el conductor anuncia la próxima parada, ella mueve sus parpados, permitiéndome observar el bello resplandor color miel de su mirada. Lo sé, es ridículo, pero sigo pensando que sus ojos son un mar de misterio y son lo más bello que recuerdo desde que era un niño.

No nos sonreímos, ni siquiera hacemos el más mínimo intento de hablarnos, sólo nos contemplamos, cada uno en su lado. De repente, ella desvía la mirada a la ventana. El paisaje ha cambiado y nos permite ver el lado esplendoroso de la ciudad antes de que salgamos a un nuevo suburbio. Sigo con la vista el paisaje, pero de reojo y sin que ella se dé cuenta, continúo mirándola.

Son pocos los segundos que tengo de tregua antes de fingir que no me interesa su presencia y proseguir viendo a través de la ventana. No obstante, me es casi imposible. Cualquiera diría que somos extraños, aunque en realidad somos conocidos. No éramos amigos, nunca fuimos cercanos, pero aun con el pasar de los años sigo sintiendo esta empatía por ti.

Tal vez se deba a que nos conocemos desde niños, incluso a la forma en que nos tratábamos. Tú me dabas miedo algunas ocasiones, debo admitirlo. Yo te generaba confianza, al menos eso decía la abuela, que tú te expresabas de buen modo de mí, aunque me considerabas un holgazán para muchas otras tantas labores. Coincidíamos en tantos aspectos. Cortázar lo decía. Andábamos sin buscarnos sabiendo que andábamos para encontrarnos.

Era increíble que el tiempo transcurriera tan rápido y veinte años después de nuestro primer encuentro, estabas felizmente casada y serías madre. Sonrío y dejo salir un gran suspiro. Casi estamos por bajar. Son más de las nueve. Supongo que Horo Horo estará esperándote en la estación del tren. Y no quiero interrumpir tan glorioso encuentro, me acerco a la salida, caminaré una parada más, creo que servirá de mucho para poder poner en claro mis pensamientos.

Sin embargo, tú te acercas a mí y bajas conmigo a sabiendas de que el conductor ha pronunciado el nombre del lugar.

—¿Puedo acompañarte?

—Sí.

Me descoloca un poco tu postura. Si seguimos por este trayecto tardaremos treinta y cinco minutos en llegar hasta tu casa. ¿Acaso no quieres llegar? ¿Él no te espera? Son tantas mis preguntas y tan poco lo que expreso en tu presencia. Caminas justo a mi lado, es la primera vez que tomamos el mismo rumbo, entonces bajas un poco la mirada.

—Dependo de ti.

Siento una gran corriente eléctrica recorriéndome por dentro. Hay una fuerte dosis de adrenalina en mi cuerpo. No sé si tiene que ver con el hecho de que tu voz es suave a comparación de otras ocasiones, o por el modo en que tu mirada se entrelaza con la mía que me hace sonrojar. Aunque no tengo idea del porqué de tus palabras, asumo que es por tu seguridad y bienestar.

—Puedes confiar en mí—digo con firmeza—Te prometo…

—Olvidé mi cartera en la oficina—me cortas de inmediato.

—Oh…

—Sólo tenía la tarjeta para el tren—añades algo enfadada—Y no quiero ir a casa ahora.

Es tarde, y me encantaría saber tus motivos, pero siento que no me los dirás. No tendrías tanta confianza conmigo. A pesar de que no es la imagen convencional de una pareja a punto de tener un bebé, me preocupa que no estés con él, y al mismo tiempo siento alivio de que estés aquí junto a mí. Es egoísta, lo sé.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí.

—Entonces, vamos a comer algo.

—¿Y Tamao no te dirá nada? —cuestionas extrañada.

Probablemente lo hará.

—No por cenar con una amiga—respondo confiando.

Pero tú y yo, no somos amigos. Ambos lo sabemos desde niños y es por eso que ahora nos miramos con extrañeza, pero con la misma empatía de todos los años.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **N/A: ¡** Hola! Un saludo a todos, ha pasado poco desde la última actualización. En breve haré una segunda de otro fic no tan conocido, pero agradable. Había dejado pendiente mis historias por falta de tiempo, pero estoy de regreso. Gracias por todos sus comentarios, me agrada tanto que les guste esta historia que apenas comienza. Es un poco difícil imaginarse la situación, pero prometo que tendrá muy lindos momentos. Yo tampoco imaginaba las parejas base de esa manera, pero ha sido un cambio agradable. Horo Horo era el único que me faltaba entrelazar con Anna de esa manera y creo que el que más lejos llegó con ella. En fin, esperen grandes sorpresas estos días. Nos estamos leyendo, hasta la próxima.

 **Agradecimientos especiales:** **Martha Arancibia** **,** **DjPuMa13g** **,** **Anneyk** **y** **Carlie-Chan** **. Un millón de gracias.**


	3. III Compañía

**III**

El problema no figuraba en las especulaciones de mi esposa. Tamao solía estar acostumbrada a mis largas ausencias después de vacacionar, era un espacio necesario entre los dos luego de compartir tanto tiempo juntos. No muchos lo entendían, mi familia no lo hacía. Sin embargo, existía en nosotros una confianza tan palpable que era poco probable que se molestara, aun cuando estuviese cenando con una mujer ajena a su conocimiento.

Tamao no era la clase de chica celosa, mucho menos posesiva. Tampoco tenía un carácter dulce todo el tiempo, pero en la medida de lo posible, evitaba los conflictos bélicos. Lo menos que quería era pelear conmigo por banalidades, ella llegaba rendida después de una larga sesión en el restaurante, no deseaba más tensiones en nuestro hogar. Y en su lugar, cargaba una bolsa extra con comida restante para mí.

Sonreí al recordar aquellos detalles. Anna gira su rostro para ver de nuevo el menú. Supongo que su estado hace que quiera consumir una ración adicional de comida. El establecimiento está solo y la calle no es tan transitada como parece. Añado que el horario es una razón justificable, también el hecho de ser mitad de semana. Pero sigue siendo agradable estar aquí, salir de la rutina.

—¿Usted quiere algo más?

—Otro plato, por favor—señalo las bolitas de pulpo. Sobra decir que adoro el sabor y la textura del platillo—¿Y? ¿Te ha gustado? —me animó a preguntar.

Aunque doy por hecho que es una afirmación, pues ambos vamos a repetir la porción.

—No está mal.

Acomodas tu cabello detrás de la oreja y me miras examinando mis gestos. Es muy fácil ver que quieres deducir cada movimiento previo a soltar cualquier comentario. Pero dudo que te importe moderar tu opinión, siempre has sido libre de expresarte de cualquier manera.

—¿Has probado mejores?

—No, en realidad no—niegas tomando un sorbo de té—Pero debe existir algo mejor.

Cualquier persona lo tomaría como un gesto más a tu arrogancia, creo que yo te conozco un poco más y sé por qué podrías decirlo de ese modo.

—¿En verdad lo crees?

—Sería tonto de mi parte decir que he probado el más delicioso platillo de pulpo aquí. Siempre puede existir algo mejor—desdeñas mordiendo una bolita más—Nada es absoluto.

No me sorprende la genialidad de ese pensamiento. Suele venir a mi mente tantas veces que he dejado de plantear preguntas que se puedan responder con un simple monosílabo.

—No, nada es absoluto, pero incluso en los infinitos de posibilidades, la gente suele encontrar el punto exacto—digo mojando el marisco en soya—Sabemos a dónde pertenecemos y porqué tomamos ese camino.

Extrañamente nuestra charla trasciende más allá de un simple plato de comida. Sonríes y cada vez que lo haces me siento feliz porque sé que he hecho algo bien. Es de hecho el primer gesto relajado que te he visto en toda la noche, aunque sea efímero y apenas notorio. Regresas tu vista al plato, mientras el televisor dicta las últimas noticias de la noche, siguen los cortes eléctricos en la ciudad.

Llega el primer mensaje de mi esposa. Siento el teléfono vibrar, pero declino ver la pantalla. Tengo la sensación de escapar un poco más de mi realidad. No pensar que debo llegar a casa y al día siguiente partir de nuevo a la oficina, donde he dejado demasiados pendientes. No es la vida que imagine, pero somos adultos, hay cuentas que pagar, no podía quedarme toda la vida escuchando música en el gran jardín de Izumo.

—Otra vez hay cortes en la electricidad—se queja el hombre, recogiendo los platos sucios de la barra—El último sismo parece que dejo tocada la planta eléctrica.

—Pero los trabajos han sido rápidos, de hecho, podría decir que en poco tiempo estará como si nada.

Ambos me miran escépticos.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? —cuestiona primero él.

—Tengo un amigo trabajando ahí, así que mi fuente es bastante confiable—digo sacando mi cartera—¿Quieres algo más, Anna?

—No, estoy bien.

Sonrío y regreso la mirada al señor Takawa, quien nos observa con peculiaridad.

—¿No comerán el postre?

Es verdad, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

—Sigue siendo para llevar—digo rápidamente ante la extrañeza de Anna—Pero agrega uno más.

Se gira a la máquina para teclear la orden completa. Bastan sólo dos minutos para entregarme la cuenta y dos rebanadas de pastel de queso. Saco algunos billetes y no me olvido de dejar la propina, él suele ser mi compañía bastantes noches, así que no tengo problema con dejar algo extra en el frasco.

—Pensé que era tu esposa—susurra en un tono apenas audible.

La idea me sorprende, por qué lo pensaría.

—Siempre vienes solo, no me puedes culpar—añade volviendo a su tarea—Buenas noches, señorita.

—Buenas noches.

Es una justificación razonable. Jamás me había dado cuenta que hay cosas en las que Tamao no es participe y el por qué compartirlo con Anna me resultaba algo mucho más natural. Ambos caminamos por la calle apenas iluminada, estamos callados mientras yo sigo cargando las dos rebanadas de pastel.

—¿Lo haces a diario?

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunto confundido.

—Venir a cenar ahí—añades suspirando—Pensaba que comías todo el tiempo en casa.

—Bueno… no siempre llego temprano—rememoro todas las ocasiones en que el trabajo me ha retrasado—Y no quiero importunar a Tamao. Ella cocina todos los días, llega muy cansada del restaurante, lo que menos quiero es que llegue preocupada por lo que cenaré yo.

—Entonces cena sola—concluyes con naturalidad, aunque eso ha sonado más duro de lo que he admitido en primera instancia.

—Bueno… ella no suele cenar—digo tomando la caja de encima para ofrecérsela— Pero por eso siempre le llevo el postre a casa, eso sí es algo que compartimos cuando no llego temprano.

Sonrío, pero tú no pareces compartir mi pensamiento. Tomas la caja y la miras ausente mientras sigues el trayecto. ¿Dije algo que te molestara? ¿Por qué el silencio parece ser diferente del que usualmente nos invade? Caminamos tres calles de esta manera. Las dudas me golpean, tu repentino humor me ha dejado claro que algo te ha desagradado. Muchos suelen decir que no soy tan buen esposo, lo sé, he tratado de mejorar. Quizá no soy la clase de persona que se desviva por un ser querido, pero mis sentimientos siempre son sinceros.

—Es un buen gesto—dices finalmente—Eres considerado.

Siento que debo dar un gran suspiro de alivio. No tengo idea porqué tu aprobación me devolvió el alma al cuerpo.

—Gracias, creo… pero no suena tan bien como piensas—añado ante tu mirada curiosa—Goldva dice que es culpa. Ya sabes, la clase de cosas que haces cuando quieres pedir disculpas y no un gesto amable, desinteresado.

—Es verdad—dices sonriendo un poco—Pensándolo de esa manera, es la clase de cosas que haces cuando sabes que has hecho algo mal.

—No cenar con mi esposa, por ejemplo—reitero con una media sonrisa.

Mi risa nerviosa fluye natural. No debería agasajarme de algo que me hace ver mal, pero tampoco voy a cubrir mis errores.

—Soy la clase de hombre que no te gustaría tener de compañero.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, tampoco soy la clase de compañera que quisieras tener.

Mi mente maquila velozmente la propuesta. Ambos somos distantes con nuestras parejas, parece ser. No era así cuando comenzó, recuerdo bien, aunque tú nunca has sido tan efusiva en público, pero sí recuerdo ver felicidad en tu rostro cada vez que él te besaba y abrazaba. Tu expresión es bella, efímera, pero duradera en mis memorias. Por qué no quisiera tenerte como compañera si tus gestos son algo digno de admirar. Pero no voy a contradecirte, siempre tienes buenas razones.

—Si te sirve de consuelo—digo llamando su atención—Nadie es perfecto, ni ellos ni nosotros.

—¿Siempre tratas de ser amable con todos?

No siempre.

—¿Funciona?

—No.

A pesar de la negativa, me he sentido familiar con la respuesta. Alzó la vista y puedo contemplar la tienda en la esquina donde comienza la calle. Son las once y veinte de la noche. Quizá he caminado más lento de lo normal, aunque para los estándares he llegado a tiempo a casa. Anna acomoda su cabello después de una ligera brisa de primavera, cubre apenas debajo de los hombros y es recto, como una estrepitosa caída sin fin. Es suave, puedo verlo con facilidad hasta que yo mismo soy el que cae al suelo.

—Ouch—me quejo al caer de rodillas.

He aplastado el pastel que llevaba en la mano. No puedo creer que tropezara con el bache. Nunca me había pasado algo similar, y me avergüenza. En qué venía pensando.

—Arruinaste el postre—dices levantando la caja con algo similar a una papilla—Eres un torpe.

Suspiro con pesadez.

—Lo sé—digo levantándome—No puedo creerlo.

—Bueno, si quieres puedes comerte el mío.

—¿De verdad?

—No, por supuesto que no—mencionas con una pequeña sonrisa—Será tu castigo por ser tan torpe.

Sonrío del mismo modo, no sé por qué a pesar de ser otra negativa me siento bien.

—Tienes razón, debí fijarme por dónde caminaba.

Tomo lo que queda del plástico y lo tiro en el cesto de basura más adelante. Hay poca gente en la calle. Y ambos continuamos por la misma avenida. Visualizo mi casa, que es la más cercana y la tuya, tres casas más adelante. Ha sido tan breve el espacio, tan corto el tiempo, que incluso las pocas palabras que hemos compartido me saben a nada.

Tengo muchas preguntas que hacer y sin embargo prefiero el silencio que nos rodea. Por una parte quiero saber dónde está Horo Horo. Por qué estás sola cuando deberías festejar que tendrás un bebé. Por qué parece que estás más melancólica de la cuenta. Algo no me cuadra en todo este contexto, pero por otro lado no quiero saber nada. Es contradictorio. Tampoco sé exactamente qué sentimientos me provoca bacilar tanto. Pasamos frente a mi casa. Estamos a minutos de despedirnos.

Entonces llegamos frente a tu puerta. Una sensación de vacío me invade de repente. Quiero alargar más nuestra charla, pero por alguna razón no sé qué más decir. Sacas las llaves del bolsillo de tu abrigo, quitas los seguros. Observo que las luces no están encendidas, no hay nadie en casa. Me preocupa que estés sola, pero sé también que no es la primera vez que lo estás.

—Gracias por acompañarme.

—De nada—respondo cuando giras a verme—Gracias a ti, por acompañarme.

Sé que quieres agregar algo más, pero tus labios se cierran casi en automático cuando nuestras miradas se conectan. No me agradecerás dos veces en la misma ocasión, he visto que no es la clase de cosas que se den con tanta facilidad. Pero quedan en el aire todas las respuestas a mis preguntas.

—Espero que el pastel sea bueno.

—Lo es—afirmo bajando la mirada unos segundos—Te gustara.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Puedo asegurártelo—añado levantando mi mano— Sino puedo llevarte a una pastelería donde venden los mejores pasteles de limón del mundo.

—Ya te dije que nada es absoluto—respondes con alevosía.

—Y yo te digo, que siempre puedes encontrar a dónde perteneces.

Y mi vista se vuelca en su casa. La fachada blanca y estética que adorna la entrada de su morada es un equilibrio acertado. Quisiera ser específico, creo que añadir algo está de más o yo estoy de más. No hay nada que me retenga, hasta…

—Estoy embarazada.

Cualquiera sugeriría que ambos hemos tenido que ver, pero nada está más lejos de la realidad. Quieres una respuesta, yo mismo quiero tenerla. No esperaba que me confiaras algo tan especial de primera instancia.

—Felicidades—te digo finalmente.

No sé si sonrío o mi gesto te parece demasiado frívolo, pero percibo que no es exactamente lo que estás buscando de mí. Ya no sé qué pensar, ¿habré hecho mal? De verdad no quiero que pienses que no me alegro por ti, después de todo eres una gran persona.

—Gracias, supongo—dices acomodando tu cabello—Aunque creo que ya lo sabías, él se lo ha dicho a todos.

—Sí—digo recordando mi charla con Horo Horo—Estaba muy emocionado.

—Ya lo conoces—respondes cruzando tus brazos—Exagera un poco.

—Pero en esta ocasión—te digo mirándote tan firme como puedo—Vale la pena desbordar alegría.

No sé a ciencia cierta si hablo por mí o por ti. Tus ojos son un enigma. Y sé que mis palabras cimbran tus murallas que te has encargado de construir. Jamás podré saber qué pasa por tu mente, pero con todo el valor que tengo doy la media vuelta antes de que trate de averiguar las razones de tu poca efusividad.

—Hasta mañana.

Sé que no me corresponde saberlo de primera instancia.

—Adiós.

Pero en verdad quiero dejar de lado la curiosidad que siento por ti. Es sólo que no puedo. Incluso cuando abro la puerta y veo la charola de comida que Tamao ha traído para mí siento todo menos ternura. Pienso que su esfuerzo será recompensado. Quiero esforzarme por ser un mejor esposo. Y al mismo tiempo, mi mente divaga fuera de este lugar.

Me dirijo a la cocina y guardo la comida. Veo de reojo que ha preparado un pastel de queso y que ya tiene almacenado en dos recipientes la ración que me dará mañana. Es una buena mujer. Es fantástica. Sonrió al ver que en el reloj de la cocina darán apenas las doce. Me parece extraño que el tiempo pasara tan rápido.

Subo las escaleras, esperando ver a Tamao dormida. Dejo el maletín en el sillón y contemplo que la luz de nuestro dormitorio aún está encendida. Deslizo la puerta y puedo verla en la cama leyendo un libro recargada en la cabecera. La luminosidad proviene de la lámpara a su costado. Entonces me deshago de la corbata y la camisa, que en estos momentos parece ser una tortura.

—Pensé que llegarías antes.

Suena a reclamo.

—Lo sé, pero se me hizo tarde.

—Saliste antes de tu oficina—puntualizas cerrando el libro.

Debo suponer que ha llamado a la oficina, después evoco los mensajes que dejé sin leer en el móvil.

—Quería…. Intentarlo de nuevo. Es un buen día.

Sí, ahora recuerdo que algo de eso me habías comentado. Es difícil seguirle el hilo al calendario. Sigo cepillando mis dientes mientras escucho tu auténtica queja.

—Anna está embarazada.

—Lo sé—digo colocándome la pijama hasta acompañarla a la cama—Horo Horo habló para decirme.

Me das un tibio beso en la mejilla. Sabes que es algo tarde para tener algo de actividad nocturna. Sin embargo me abrazas cuando busco cómo acomodarme de la mejor manera. Escucho tu respiración. Percibo el ligero olor a jazmín de los restos de tu fragancia. Sé que te preparabas para recibirme con algo pasional, lo sé por el camisón de tirantes.

—¿Crees que podemos intentarlo?

—Es algo tarde—sugiero con sutileza.

No quiero herir sentimientos, pero de alguna manera sabía que esto tenía que terminar de esta manera. El gesto de resignación en tu cara es suficiente para que cambie de parecer. Estoy de cierta manera des inspirado para esto, se tornó cansado desde que nuestro fin se volcó en procrear. Tú me encantas, es sólo que… quizá yo no estoy enfocado.

Deslizo los tirantes. Tu piel es suave, tu cabello sedoso y tus ojos irradian un brillo de esperanza, tan diferentes a los de ella. Sonrío. Mi cuerpo está aquí, pero creo que mi mente divaga en esos ojos color miel, que sin mirarlos puedo evocarlos al cerrar los míos. Mi diagnóstico es sencillo, no tengo remedio.

 **Continuar** **á…**

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Perdón por la larga ausencia, no había querido retrasar la actualización pero tenía pendientes que entregar. Gracias por todos sus comentarios, son bien recibidos y con gran alegría al saber que aunque es una historia contada de diferente manera y con elementos más sobrios les agrada. Quise escribir algo con más profundidad, en cuanto a los problemas de las personas, los ideales, cosas relativas a las decisiones que se toman. Espero no retrasarme más, y ahora sí les adelanto que el siguiente sí será narrado por Anna. Nos estamos leyendo y bueno a retomar las redes sociales también.

 **Agradecimientos especiales: Hoshiii, Sstridnt, Alexamili, mimi9, DjPuMa13g, Mauro93, Anneyk, diazepam.**


	4. IV Una larga espera

**IV**

Era el tercer día consecutivo con los malestares matutinos. Comer algo e inmediatamente volverlo en el retrete, parecía una rutina que comenzaba a asentarse. Apenas cinco semanas de gestación, no imagino lo difícil que será llegar a término. Tomé mi rostro con desgano. Odio los domingos. Mucha gente dice que estoy enferma, es el único día de descanso real y yo simplemente lo detesto, mas con el estómago vacío.

Me recuesto en el sillón mientras veo la hora en el reloj de la sala. Será una larga espera hasta que él llegue de Hokkaido. Imagino su rostro lleno de júbilo, incluso la cantidad de regalos que traerá para mí de parte de su familia, ropa de maternidad, juguetes que tenía desde niño. Aún puedo evocar su voz triunfante del otro lado de la línea y el reproche inmediato por no esperar a que él volviese. Y en parte tiene razón a estar molesto, habíamos acordado ir juntos al médico.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo, no eras tú el que se sentía fatal.

Fue la simple contestación que le di. Con eso basto para cesar sus quejas, inmediatamente vino la preocupación por cada uno de los detalles. También sobre el tratamiento que estaba siguiendo a causa de las continuas naúseas. El diagnóstico del médico fue sencillo, _**hiperemis gravídica**_ , o traducido a un lenguaje llevadero, vómitos excesivos. Que sin los cuidados necesarios terminaría en el hospital de nuevo.

No quería ni recordar los dos días de estadía en la clínica. Los síntomas habían sido demasiado evidentes, que en ese momento, aun sin tener los estudios de sangre sabía que estaba embarazada. El médico lo corroboró y recomendó que lo ideal era permanecer en observación ante mi estado tan deplorable. Fueron tantas los pensamientos que rondaban por mi mente, que no había reparado en mi salud.

Llevaba días sin comer bien, hasta la noche que encontré a Yoh. El takoyaki me había sentado de maravilla, al principio pensé que lo vomitaría como el resto de los alimentos, pero de extraña manera no sucedió del mismo modo. Me atreví a comer una segunda ración y no pasó nada. Juraría que el pescado me haría vomitar, pero desafió todo prejuicio que tenía al respecto. Incluso devoré el pastel que me dio, odio reconocer cuando tienen razón, no se equivocó al decir que el postre es delicioso.

Ahora mismo desearía un plato de comida, pero me siento débil, y casi juraría que me veo fatal. Dormir tampoco se ha dado fácil, estoy preocupada por la cantidad de cosas que tengo que modificar por el bebé. Una parte de mí se rehúsa al cambio, a la maternidad y a concretar el sueño de formar una nueva familia. Mis padres se sienten orgullosos, pero de alguna extraña manera yo no. Y no tiene nada que ver con el superfluo deseo de conservar mi figura. Tengo peores cicatrices que las que puedo obtener con la gravedad y el peso que obtendré en unos meses. No es nada relacionado a la estética, es sólo que… siento que algo me falta. Algo que me hace opresión en el pecho al grado de sentir la falta de aire. Pero no hay lágrimas en mis ojos, no es un deseo de llorar. Tampoco de gritar.

Asumo que los cambios de humor están surgiendo efecto. Hace que me sienta tonta y ridícula con el miedo que se avecina. Ahora mismo me siento estable, siento tanta tranquilidad al estar sola, sin él. Sin todos sus amigos preguntando por el bebé. Sin su hermana dictando los pormenores de su futuro sobrino. Sin mis padres organizando la casa, liberando mi estudio para el que será la habitación. Sin ti. Sin tu presencia que engloba felicidad en el máximo esplendor, caballerosidad, bondad. Perfección.

Hay continuas comparaciones entre nosotros. No puedo decir cuántas veces he escuchado el ejemplo que das a muchas personas o lo sacrificado que eres para que otros logren sus objetivos. Incluso Ren habla de muy buen modo de ti, a pesar de que él no es ningún lambiscón, como sí podría serlo Silver, que idolatra casi todo de ti, hasta la coordinación que tienes con Tamao para hacer las cosas. Eres un negocio redondo, donde no caben los defectos. Siempre lo has sido.

Recordar todo eso comienza a irritarme. Me hace cuestionarme si me he perdido de ser parte de un gran círculo, porque aunque no lo quiera reconocer siento celos. Yo no tengo la más mínima empatía por las personas, como tú lo tienes con tantas más, extraños o conocidos. Ni siquiera con Horo Horo. No tengo ese sentido de hacer las cosas en par, casi siempre me siento muy independiente de él, en cambio tú, haces a Tamao parte integra de tu vida. Tu matrimonio funciona bien, por qué el mío no parece hacerlo de igual modo.

—Este bebé nos va unir, ya lo verás, seremos felices de nuevo.

Esa fue la promesa que nos hicimos, que superaríamos las viejas heridas. Ahora mismo no sé por qué no le veo sentido esforzarse por lograr eso. ¿Qué acaso no tiene que darse de manera natural? ¿Por qué esforzarse por algo que hiciste espontáneamente? No tiene sentido. O quizá no tengo coherencia. Estoy algo hormonal, así que cualquier debate mental está fuera de hilo.

Estoy harta de mis debrayes emocionales. Cansada de no encontrar paz. No tengo ni un momento de silencio, ni siquiera cuando estoy sola. Quiero tomar aire, pero tampoco tengo tanta energía para salir a otro lugar. Necesito relajarme, pero no puedo. Lo único que viene a mi mente es Izumo y tu pésima manera de perder el tiempo acostado en el jardín.

¿Por qué mis pensamientos giran en torno a ti? No somos amigos, somos conocidos desde nuestra niñez. Nunca fuimos cercanos, a pesar de que pasábamos cada navidad juntos por nuestras familias. Estuvimos en las mismas escuelas, frecuentábamos los mismos grupos sociales, pero jamás cruzamos más de dos palabras. Nos casamos, estuvimos juntos en momentos que debíamos estarlo, no fuimos más allá de vernos a la cara todos estos años. Pero siempre te cruzaste en mi vida cuando más pérdida estaba y sin querer deseaba encontrarte sin andar buscándote.

Suena ridículo, lo sé. Me levanto, creo que mi estómago necesita algo con urgencia. Y no se puede contradecir las necesidades básicas. Comienzo a sentir vergüenza de mis pensamientos. Agarro el helado de la nevera, algo dulce me sentará bien, al menos disipará las ideas, los recuerdos que empañan mi mente. Debo comenzar a arreglar la casa. Declinó la idea, prefiero que lo haga Horo Horo. Tuvo la desfachatez de marcharse casi dos días después de mi cumpleaños. Limpiar la casa será su problema y no me interesa si llega cansado, yo no lo mandé tan lejos.

Estoy por relajarme cuando escucho el timbre. Dudo que sea Usui, ya que él nunca olvida las llaves. Noto de reojo que efectivamente no están colgadas en el clavo del corredor que dirige a la salida. Aprieto mis labios, no creo que sea él. Sería demasiado extraño. Pero recuerdo haber percibido preocupación de su parte, considerando lo buen samaritano, posiblemente tenga interés en ver si todavía respiro. Sin embargo, con esa incertidumbre desbloqueo la puerta y la deslizo para ver un rostro familiar.

—Ren.

Sonríes de forma bastante misteriosa.

—Te ves fatal.

Nada mal para comenzar una charla.

—Y me siento fatal—digo cerrando la puerta—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a verte, Horo Horo me dijo…

—Ya—cortó sus palabras—¿Acaso hay alguna persona con la que no habló?

Regreso a la cocina. En realidad no me molesta que la noticia se esparciera como pólvora, después de todo es algo que se notara con los días y los meses, ocultarlo es una tontería.

—Supongo que no.

Ambos nos sentamos en un banco frente a la mesa de la cocina. Incluso soy generosa cuando le extiendo el paquete de galletas y una cucharada para que tome de mi bote de helado. No es algo que suceda con frecuencia.

—¿Esto es el postre o es un antojo?

—Es el desayuno—contemplo su mirada extrañada—No he podido comer bien estos días.

—Ahora entiendo el mal humor.

—No estoy de mal humor.

Es mi carácter habitual, nada de asombrarse.

—O quizá no era la persona que esperabas ver afuera de tu puerta—mencionas raspando el mantecado—¿Tienes visitas?

—No. Y no entiendo por qué lo dices, ni siquiera estoy en condiciones de recibir una visita.

Y no me molesta el escrutinio de su mirada deslizándose por todo mi cuerpo. Me conoce, me entiende perfectamente, no hay malicia que vaya más allá de una simple verificación de información. Mi ropa es demasiado holgada comparado a los vestidos y pantalones entallados que uso del diario.

—Porque vi decepción en tu rostro—confiesas con una galleta en mano— No era quien esperabas.

—Tonterías.

—No lo es, sabes en el fondo que tenías esperanza de fuera alguien más…—dices como si en verdad estuvieses seguro, pero también sé que juegas al tanteo, esperando algún indicio que afirme tu loca teoría—No me digas que aún lo ves.

Ahora comprendo por qué no trae más compañía y por qué decidió venir mucho antes de que él llegara. Debería sentirme ofendida por siquiera mencionarlo, pero supongo que mi actitud deja mucho que desear, incluso de que las personas digan que no es algo deseado. Quizá inesperado, pero sí era uno de mis deseos formar una familia.

—No, hace un año que no lo veo—afirmo mirándolo a los ojos—Eso se acabó. El bebé es de Horo Horo.

Muerdes tus labios, hasta que dejas salir un largo suspiro. El alma parece volver a ti. En cambio mis memorias, trastocan esa herida que aún permanece abierta. Un desliz en mi matrimonio difícil de olvidar. Era su empleado. Un chico bajo su tutela recién egresado de la universidad, nueve años más joven que yo, de un espíritu impetuoso.

Horo Horo declinaba muchos de sus asuntos a su ayudante, entre ellos, las comisiones de diseño. Surgió como curiosidad, sucumbió en el deseo y terminó por fracturar la confianza que mi esposo tenía en mí. Era lógico después de lo sucedido, pero no tenía justificación alguna, en realidad nunca la tuve. Fui juzgada de forma dura y lo reconozco, merezco toda clase de abucheos y reclamaciones. Y jamás di un paso atrás, engañé a mi esposo y sigo sin tener arrepentimientos.

—Es bueno saberlo, cuando Pilika lo anunció me pasaron muchas cosas por mi mente—dices pensativo—Últimamente te veo distante.

—No estoy triste.

—No dije que lo estuvieras, sólo digo que estás demasiado retraída. Te noto demasiado preocupada, como si en vez de ser una buena noticia es algo que no esperabas.

Tengo mucho que pensar.

—¿Acaso no eres feliz?

Y por qué esa pregunta de nuevo. Por qué no simplemente toman su respuesta de lo que ven.

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces emociónate, vas a ser madre, estás en buenos términos con él.

Lo sé, no necesito que alguien venga a decirme lo que tengo que hacer, ni las emociones que debo tener sobre mi futura familia. Tengo miedo, lo admito, pero no de las responsabilidades que voy a tener próximamente, ni los desvelos, ni los gastos. Sé que puedo sufragarlos yo sola, pero tengo esta inquietud que me carcome.

—Sigo sin arrepentirme de la aventura.

—¿Y?

—Lo amo, pero no sé si es suficiente—concluyo con pesadez, aunque sea una de las personas más cercanas, es difícil ser tan abierta emocionalmente, no es común en mí—No me siento lista para esto, creo que aún es muy pronto, las cosas a veces no están tan bien. Sigue siendo muy celoso.

Ambos callamos, pero tu silencio se torna cansado después de unos instantes, es incómodo saber que tienes toda clase de información y puedes hacer un análisis de la situación. Me siento desnuda ante aquel escrutinio. Sabemos que tiene bases para sospechar, el pasado mancha mi futuro.

—Vamos por un helado, además… éste ya caducó el mes pasado.

Giró el envase para verificarlo. Las náuseas regresan, te hubieses evitado las explicaciones innecesarias.

—Tranquila, sólo necesitas relajarte—tratas de animarme una vez lejos de casa.

Al menos tengo la certeza de que lo que estoy comiendo es algo bajo el estándar de calidad, después de todo, los Tao nunca escatiman en gastos. Tomo un respiro, aparto mi cabello, que después de un ligero recorte apenas sobresale de mis hombros.

—Jeanne no se preguntará dónde estás.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Le dije que vendría a verte—dices sin ningún recato.

A veces olvido lo abiertos que somos al respecto. Nos ahorra malentendidos a futuro con nuestros respectivos cónyuges.

—Quería venir a verte y felicitarte—describes con un dejo de orgullo—Está emocionada, supongo que te ha mandado mensajes.

—Sí, pero estuve internada, se terminó la pila muy rápido y no pude contestarle.

Entonces tu rostro adquiere un tinte de preocupación. Olvidé decirte que pase dos noches en el hospital. En realidad, nadie lo supo, ni siquiera Horo Horo, hasta el día que le verifiqué el embarazo con las pruebas en la mano. Trato de ponerte al corriente de mi situación actual, los problemas de salud que últimamente me han martirizado más de la cuenta, escuchas atentamente y casi puedo ver un ligero toque de lástima. También lo sentiría, si no fuera yo la que está inmiscuida hasta el fondo. Quizá fue buena idea salir del encierro, al menos a tu lado sé que puedo desmayarme sin ningún problema. Eres casi el tipo de persona al que dejaría mi vida y bienestar en tus manos.

—Dependo de ti…

Aquella frase viene a mi mente con rapidez y un ligero sonrojo me cubre al evocar mis palabras. Recién salía de la clínica, estaba enojada por haber dejado la tarjeta en casa y no cargar más efectivo, pero no era razón para decirle algo tan personal a un individuo con el que no tengo más compañerismo que el de ser casi vecinos.

—Puedes confiar en mí, te lo prometo…

Sé que me miras algo raro por mi breve ensoñación. Una cosa fue al hilo con la otra. Es extraño, también me lo he planteado millones de ocasiones. Por qué a veces me detengo a pensar tonterías. Quieres preguntar, pero una voz familiar te corta la inspiración. Y es justo el hombre que me hace sentir avergonzada en este momento, en este caso, su esposa.

—Anna, Ren, qué coincidencia. No esperábamos verlos por aquí, siempre es bueno encontrarnos.

Prácticamente olvidé que tomamos la primera opción más cerca de casa para salir, así que las coincidencias en realidad nos bastante elevadas.

—Queríamos tomar un helado—responde Tao de inmediato—Y platicar un rato.

—Nosotros venimos al cine, supongo que no llevan mucho tiempo aquí.

No mucho en realidad. Ella camina por delante, aún tiene en su regazo una caja grande de palomitas que no ha podido terminarse durante la función. Algo carcome mi interior mientras soy abrazada, escucho sus felicitaciones, pero nada sale por mi boca. Olvido que uno de los máximos de Tamao es ser madre y mi condición es notable para ella. Una ligera y un poco forzada sonrisa es todo lo que soy capaz de ofrecer mientras contemplo tu figura estoica detrás.

No has dicho una sola palabra, una sonrisa es todo lo que has intercambiado con Ren, que no parece verse afectado por tu falta de participación en este ruedo.

—Realmente estamos muy felices por ti y Horo Horo, se lo merecen son una gran pareja—añade separándose de mí— Apenas podía creerlo cuando lo confirmó Pilika, está tan emocionada.

Apenas me percato que llevas una soda en mano, mientras la otra se esconde en el bolsillo de tu pantalón. Pareces excluido, como si no quisieras formar parte del círculo, pero al mismo tiempo sé que no eres tan indiferente con los demás, porque te he visto charlar con ellos, reír con fluidez, por qué conmigo eres tan diferente cuando hay más personas.

—Entonces… ¿cuántas semanas tienes?

—Cinco y media—respondo con precisión—El peor trimestre de gestación.

—Claro que no, sólo debes acostumbrarte. Los síntomas son algo secundario del hermoso proceso que estás por vivir.

Tamao sigue contándome algunos problemas del embarazo, parece ser información de gran utilidad, particularmente porque ha visto de cerca el proceso, es un tema que domina a la perfección, pero siendo sinceros no tengo gran interés. Escucho y Ren añade algunos datos al mencionar a Jeanne. Nada genera tanta expectativa como sentir su presencia y notar su ausencia al mismo tiempo. Él tratando de ignorarme, dejando que los demás se relacionen conmigo. Me molesta debo admitirlo, siempre lo ha hecho, siempre lo hará.

—No tenía idea—dije tratando de seguir el hilo a la conversación.

Entonces me miras, te acercas aunque esta charla no sea ni remotamente algo que te atraiga. Y basta una sola mirada fugaz para perderme en otro mar de recuerdos. A veces siento que me hundo en cosas que no vale la pena, luego estás ahí tratando de descifrarme, sin poder obtener nada porque por lo visto ambos estamos intrigados uno por el otro aunque no seamos nada.

—Ellos tiene razón, no vale la pena martirizarse, sólo disfrútalo—mencionas mirándome directamente.

Es lo que más quisiera, pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola! Estoy de regreso con una actualización más. Este fic no será muy largo, y más con los mini capítulos que escribo, pero que se sienten más densos por ser primera persona y abarcar muchos detalles a la vez. Bueno espero que les guste este punto de vista de Anna, que seguirá abordando en el siguiente capítulo ampliando más lo que es su vida. Yoh se siente desgastado y Anna parece no ser la excepción, aunque sus problemas parecen ser algo más complicados, pero en realidad son casi a la par. Poco a poco se irá clarificando la historia, que en realidad es bastante sencilla, supongo que muchos ya se harán una idea de esto. En fin, prometo actualizar más rápido y seguido para que no pierdan el hilo. Hasta entonces, nos leemos pronto.

 **Agradecimientos especiales:** **DjPuMa13g**


	5. V Siempre el mismo ayer

**V**

Aunque no lo parezca, he intentado toda clase de palabras que difieran de interés romántico. Porque por obvias razones, no siento un interés romántico por Yoh Asakura, es una persona remotamente distante. A pesar de haberlo visto crecer, nada tiene que ver conmigo, en lo absoluto. Es fácil ver cómo se encoje de hombros y se marcha sin tener la más mínima iniciativa por buscar una charla más profunda. No debería molestarme, de hecho, no lo estoy.

—¿Por qué estás enojada?

Tu pregunta me sobresalta, casi olvido que estás junto a mí y que venimos en un autobús con mis vecinos, el matrimonio perfecto del que todos hablan, pero con el único maleficio de no poder engendrar un niño.

—¿Vas a ignorarme todo el camino? —cuestionas molesto.

—No estoy enojada y no te estoy ignorando.

—Entonces deja de mirar feo a todas las personas.

Sentía mis mejillas arder, no sé si por la connotación a la que él se refería o porque simplemente mis pensamientos salían a flote con tanta libertad. Ambos permanecíamos sentados tres asientos detrás de la pareja Asakura, casi nada como para que escucharan nuestra conversación, aunque yo no podía oír nada proveniente de ellos. Él contemplaba el paisaje de la ventana mientras un brazo rodeaba a Tamao con aspecto protector, bastante lindo para una salida espontánea como ella se jactaba en presumir, pero también tenía un aire ausente, poco propicio para el ambiente acogedor que siempre los encumbraba.

—¿Lo ves? Te pierdes en la nada—mencionó con una sonrisa irónica—Hasta te pareces a Yoh cuando está pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

Odio las comparaciones.

—A veces eres bastante molesto, Tao. Ni siquiera sé por qué te hablo.

—Quizá porque de algún modo somos parecidos.

—No lo creo—negué de inmediato—Pero eres una persona que inspira madurez.

—¿Eso es un cumplido? Porque viniendo de ti es muy raro.

Tiene razón, no soy mujer de muchas palabras.

—Tómalo como quieras, el punto es que no estoy enojada y tú me molestas.

—Lo dicho, estás enojada y sé perfectamente la razón—dices señalándolos.

Entonces siento que el color se acentúa en mi rostro, no es nada de lo que estás pensando, además cómo podrías saberlo, ¿acaso también lees la mente?

—Estás enojada porque a pesar de que te cae bien Tamao, a veces es un poco obsesiva con la idea del embarazo y en tus condiciones, creo que a nadie le agrada escuchar que las náuseas son la cosa más linda y fantástica del mundo.

Debo admitir que tiene razón. A pesar de que Tamao es agradable, su charla sobre el embarazo roza en la desesperación. Hasta casi siento pena por Asakura, no debe ser fácil lidiar con el deseo de una mujer por engendrar un niño, aunque su familia prácticamente necesita un heredero. Su mismo linaje lo pide a gritos, después de todo es el último descendiente de aquella importante rama.

—Sí, es verdad—admito sin pena, contemplándolos detenidamente—No debe ser fácil.

—Él lo toma con calma—resumes cruzando tus brazos—De hecho, admiro bastante cómo no se deja presionar por nadie, ni siquiera su familia. Hace las cosas a su ritmo y a su tiempo.

—Sí…

Y es increíble cómo mis pensamientos se trasmiten de inmediato a un lado melancólico de nuevo. A veces olvido el hecho de que quizá sí había un lazo más tangible entre nosotros dos y esa unión era precisamente su hermano, Hao Asakura. Recuerdo sus besos, el calor de sus brazos sobre mi cuerpo, incluso la manera tan arrogante que tenía para decir que nos casaríamos un día. Era un juego de niños, decía la abuela, hasta que crecimos y continuó diciéndolo. Maldigo aún el cáncer que padeció, fue tan rápido, tan repentino que sucumbió casi un año después de saber su primer diagnóstico. Sólo tenía dieciséis años cuando se fue. Éramos sólo unos adolescentes.

Y aún me duele.

—Anna…

Y me olvido de que no estoy sola y quizá mi embarazo sólo aumente el eco de mi tristeza en este momento. Mi pecho se acongoja con el breve recordatorio del que fue una vez mi gran amor. Una lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla, soy veloz al limpiarla, no voy a llorar por algo que sucedió hace tantos años.

—No es nada, las hormonas me ponen sensible.

—Triste, melancólica, pensativa, molesta… son demasiadas cosas incluso para una mujer embarazada.

—Quizá sea bipolar.

—Es una buena teoría, de no ser porque creo… que en realidad no estás donde querrías estar.

Su tono de voz elude preocupación. A veces me gustaría conocer todas las ideas que tiene referente a mí, pero muchas veces sólo guarda silencio. Pero su omisión consigue alertarme del precipicio al cual estoy cayendo.

—¿Y dónde debería estar?

—Literalmente, en casa esperando a tu esposo con una gran cena preparada con amor especialmente para festejar tu primer vástago.

Por supuesto, a veces amo tu ironía.

—¿Y metafóricamente?

—Te lo diré cuando estemos en tu casa, ahora debemos bajar.

Y otras veces odio que seas tan cortante.

Apenas vislumbro que estamos por pasar nuestra parada. Yoh y Tamao nos acompañan cuando descendemos del vehículo. En realidad hay pocas personas en espera de subir, es domingo, supongo que la afluencia de público es verdaderamente escasa estos días o el vecindario que escogimos para vivir está bastante alejado de los suburbios. Horo Horo se opuso rotundamente, pero yo prefería mi privacidad y una casa más grande a un departamento pequeño en el centro de la ciudad rodeado del escándalo.

—Finalmente, aún estamos a tiempo para ver mi programa—comenta Tamao.

—Sí, todavía es temprano—afirmas viendo tu reloj—Pensé que llegaríamos muy tarde, la película fue larga.

Y confieso que me siento intrigada por conocer más detalles, pero es Ren quién predice mi curiosidad aunque no tenga ni remota idea de ella.

—¿Romántica?

—Drama—respondes casi de inmediato—Una pareja de recién casados es olvidada en una isla desierta.

—Suena paradisíaco, las perfectas vacaciones—ironiza Tao—¿Qué tiene de drama? ¿Los devoran los tiburones?

—No, por supuesto que no, eso sería horrible—menciona escandalizada.

—Entonces no puede ser tan mala.

Te encoges de hombros y tiras el vaso de cartón en un cesto cercano. Incluso creo que pareces disfrutar el misterio que se cierne sobre el paradisíaco cuento.

—Eso es porque toda la película discuten—dices finalmente— Se pelean, incluso terminan odiándose, se dan cuenta que no son el uno para el otro después de dos años en el abandono. No fue _La laguna azul_ , prácticamente es un final fuerte muy al estilo _El señor de las moscas_.

Pasar del romanticismo a la tragedia, ahora entiendo por qué el desagrado de Tamao por la trama.

—No fue muy buena, demasiado grotesca. Nos quedamos hasta el final porque Yoh quería ver en qué terminaba, sino me hubiese salido —ilustra perfectamente la imagen en mi cabeza—Fue demasiado estresante la primera parte, discutían por todo, no se soportaban, no puedo comprender cómo se les ocurrió casarse si sólo iban a pelear y reclamarse cosas sin sentido. La verdad no lo entiendo, pensé que sería interesante, pero no fue así.

—¿Por qué no? Vives con un sujeto exasperante como Yoh todo el tiempo—cuestiona casi exaltado Ren—Yo incluso analizaría mi situación, creo que tiene un argumento que merece tocarse a detalle, más allá de que si eran o no compatibles como pareja.

Totalmente de acuerdo.

—¿Acaso no reflexionaste lo que harías en su caso? —agrega ligeramente molesto.

No es buena señal. Si sus palabras no le gustan se enfrascará en un diálogo hostil.

—Por muy desesperada que esté en ese momento sería incapaz de lastimar a Yoh—contesta atareada— Además, dudo mucho que caigamos en ese tipo de provocaciones, los dos nos respetamos mucho, sabemos que tenemos diferencias pero discutir no es la solución. Trabajamos en equipo, no somos enemigos, nos sentamos a platicar y acordamos algo que funcione para ambos. No nos gritamos, ni nos insultamos, eso está fuera de nuestro foco.

—¿Y funciona?

—Por supuesto, me decepciona que incluso lo cuestiones.

Yoh sonríe mientras Ren simplemente no comprende esa dinámica de pareja. No es que él no discuta con Jeanne, los he visto pelearse disimuladamente, y sé de buena fuente que a veces explotan en privado, como lo haría cualquier persona normal ante el cansancio y el hartazgo. Supongo que por eso, no cuadra en su mente ver a una pareja tan perfecta como ellos, armonizando todo el tiempo. Admito que debe ser cansado, al igual que ver cómo Ren se ha metido a un debate con Tamao sobre detalles insignificantes de la película que podrían fácilmente aludirse como referencias personales. También sé de buena fuente, que ella no es la clase de persona que ceda con facilidad y eso se nota a leguas. Ninguno es un oponente fácil cuando de debatir se trata.

—Suena caótico, ¿no lo crees?—escucho tu voz tan cerca.

Apenas me percato que tú caminas a mi lado, mientras ellos exponen sus diferentes puntos de vista. Y no sé, pero aunque son las primeras palabras que me diriges después de estar en el centro comercial, me parece algo tan familiar. Como si en verdad tuviésemos tacto para iniciar una charla de la nada.

—Suena ridículo—concluyo mirando hacia otra dirección.

En realidad, no me interesa establecer una plática contigo. Por qué hablaría contigo si prácticamente me ignoras cuando hay más de una persona a nuestro alrededor. No estamos ocultando nada, no somos nada como para vernos comprometidos con actos inmorales. Y odio esta necesidad que me hace querer responder, añadir algo, seguir, que tú me hables.

—Demonios…

—¿Qué? —preguntas confundido.

—Nada. Por qué no mejor defiendes tu punto de vista de la película, suena súper interesante.

Sonríes, cómo desearía aborrecer esa sonrisa.

—¿Eso es un lárgate?

—Si te suena a eso—digo alentando mi paso hasta detenerme y veo que ellos están demasiado inmiscuidos en el tema que pasan por alto que nos hemos quedado muy atrás.

—¿Debería sonarme a eso? —preguntas más relajado—Porque me suena a que estás enojada conmigo.

—¿Y por qué estaría enojada contigo? Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

—Ellos discuten por una película, siendo que Tamao dice que discutir no nos lleva a nada y Ren ni siquiera la vio, ¿y eso te parece que tiene más sentido que el hecho de que siento tensión entre nosotros?

Sus palabras me sorprenden, son tan directas que cualquiera dirá que tenemos otro tipo de entendimiento. Nada más alejado de la realidad.

—No estoy enojada contigo y no hay ninguna tensión. No tengo idea de lo que hablas.

—Está bien, perdona si te molesté, creo que últimamente tengo ideas muy bizarras—atinas a decir con un ligero ademán de manos—Lo siento.

Y retomas el paso sin más. No sé si era la clase de respuesta que quería expresar, pero qué esperabas, que te dijera que me molestan algunos detalles que tienes con las demás personas. Ni en broma. Entonces por qué me siento insatisfecha cuando veo que avanzas sin mí. Pudimos tener una buena charla, como el otro día, pudimos volver a retomar lo que sea que tenemos y progresar, pero no lo hicimos, no lo hice, no quise. Pero ahora estoy molesta contigo por dejarme a la primera, por no insistir.

Odio esa maldita sensación.

Comienzo a caminar rápido. Detesto sentirme insatisfecha con cosas insignificantes. Deseaba que me hablara, aun cuando no sé cuál es mi interés en que lo haga, pero quiero escucharlo, quiero que me hable y me cuente cosas bizarras como las tontas ideas que tiene ocasionalmente. No tengo idea qué tiene de especial, pero ya estoy cansada de rehuir de algo que se atraviesa en mi vida constantemente, y es que…

—Yoh.

Si no eres nadie importante, por qué estás tan presente en todo.

Te detienes, incluso esto suena tan ridículo, pero casi estamos solos en la calle, ellos parecen haberse marchado sin importar nada más. Pero tú estás aquí, mirándome con curiosidad y hasta podría decir que con esperanza. ¿De qué podrías tener ilusión? No lo comprendo.

—El pastel del otro día, creo… que tenías razón.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntas feliz.

Y me descoloca un poco que tengas esa manifestación de emociones.

—Bueno podría decirse que sí, algo así.

De acuerdo, probablemente si Ren estuviera viendo este penoso espectáculo se burlaría de mí a rienda suelta. Pero cómo tratas a una persona que es parte de tu círculo de amigos y a la vez simplemente no lo es. Esto es más absurdo que cuando le pedí acompañarlo el otro día a cenar. Pero al parecer a ti te ha iluminado el semblante, no sé si es por el comentario tan poco atinado de mi parte o porque simplemente quieres ser amable conmigo como eres con todo mundo. No lo sé, no puedo codificar tus expresiones tan fácil.

—Bien, sí, estuvo decente.

—Es más que decente, pero eres una persona difícil de complacer.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque tenemos amigos en común—reconoces abiertamente—Ellos dicen que tú eres muy exigente.

Y es raro hablar de nuestras coincidencias.

—Siempre dicen cosas sin sentido—respondo mirándote fijamente—Y Horo Horo exagera cuando hablo de detalles.

La sola mención de su nombre parece cesar algo en tu estado de ánimo. No soy muy consiente de qué efecto tiene, pero deduzco que es una sensación de incomodidad. También la siento. Pero es el vínculo más cercano que tenemos después de tu abuela. Es la razón por la cual nos vemos de forma continua. No debería ser así, no después de todo este tiempo.

—Él… realmente no exagera cuando habla de ti. Aunque no lo creas siempre habla de cosas lindas cuando te menciona y que a pesar de que eres mandona, eres muy consciente y comprensiva.

Tomo aire, conozco a Horo Horo, lamento contradecirte porque sé que él no sería tan expresivo. Lo sé por Ren, por Jeanne y muchos otros conocidos que tenemos en común. Y sé que se queja tanto, pero al mismo tiempo disfruta sentirse la víctima. Sin embargo, esa mirada apacible está provocando en mí una reacción que ni en sueños pensaría, y que por una extraña razón deseo seguir contemplándote. Hablas con tanta elocuencia y añoranza que es difícil no evocar el pasado. No tuve ninguna excusa como para alejarte de mí antes. Nunca fuiste grosero conmigo desde que nos conocimos. Eras cortés y solidario cuando tu hermano te lo requirió. No puedo olvidar cómo te mantuviste firme hasta el último momento en que su cuerpo estuvo presente, cómo despediste a los invitados y recogiste las flores que quedaban en la sala. Siempre fuiste fuerte. Tuviste palabras de aliento para todos, incluso para mí, cuando tú las necesitabas más.

Ahora, aunque tus palabras tengan un contexto distinto, siento una gran opresión en mi pecho. Siento que estoy parada como idiota frente a ti. Siento que el tiempo ha transcurrido y seguirá su andar como ha continuado todos estos años.

—Debemos continuar o pensarán que los dejamos matarse solos—añades con una pequeña sonrisa—Después le daré la dirección a Horo Horo para que te lleve a comer el pastel de limón más delicioso del mundo.

—Nada es absoluto…

Acomodo mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—A veces debes tener fe, te podrías sorprender de todas las cosas que puedes aprender si abres tu horizonte.

Es contradictorio, porque al mismo tiempo ninguno de nosotros lo hacemos. Puedo contabilizar cada menuda charla en mi mente y siempre terminamos donde empezamos, parece que no caminamos juntos a ningún sitio, pese a todo el tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos. Quizá debería ser extraño que tenga este tipo de cavilaciones a estas alturas, es sólo que me siento pérdida ante esa mirada. A veces tan cercana, a veces tan distante, como si quisieras gritarme algo que simplemente no escucho.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—No—respondo casi de inmediato desviando mi objetivo—Debo estar cansada.

—Será mejor seguir caminando—sugieres amable—Nada es mejor que llegar a tu hogar.

—Sí…

Y ambos retomamos el paso por la larga avenida que aún debemos transitar. No sé porque a pesar de que nuestras charlas no son largas, tienes la facilidad de expresar cosas que me dejan pensando. Pero aún con los años, jamás he considerado esa casa mi hogar, pese a lo mucho que he tardado decorándola, cambiando cada detalle, siento que cualquier día podría prescindir de esa vivienda. Es una locura o mi estado juega con mi mente de forma exponencial por cosas irrelevantes. En realidad no sé qué pensar.

Retomamos el paso a un ritmo moderado, no me fatiga, pero al ver la hora realmente no sé por qué mis pies pesan más que mis pensamientos. No quiero llegar. Y noto de reojo que soy tu objeto de estudio, temo que te des cuenta de mi vulnerabilidad, lo que menos quiero es causar lástima en los demás. Sin embargo, nuestras manos alcanzan a rozarse. Es extraño el simple movimiento y quizá evoco la sensación emotiva que provocaba en mí su hermano, porque tengo ganas de sostenerla con firmeza.

Nos miramos de reojo, sólo bastan unos pasos para llegar, veo a la distancia a Ren discutiendo aún con Tamao, y a su lado Horo Horo. Muerdo mis labios, lleva en sus manos un gran ramo de rosas rojas. Mi corazón late a prisa y no sé si es por inquietud o por que al verlo frente a mí es como si el embarazo cobrara un significado real. Aún me cuesta creerlo, me cuide bastante desde que dejamos de usar preservativos. Nada fue efectivo. Él no espera y corre para abrazarme.

—¡Anna! Vaya que han tardado, casi estuve por ir a buscarlos—su tono es efusivo y las muestras cariñosas no tardan en llegar.

Siento sus labios en mi frente, la dulzura de sus palabras, sus besos reiterativos en mi rostro. Es bastante amoroso, aunque me incomoda que lo sea frente a tantas personas, pero supongo que la ocasión lo merece, no todos los días tenemos noticias tan relevantes. Qué podía hacer, sólo responder a sus muestras de afecto. Me entrega las flores, debería sonreír, pero es difícil esbozar un gesto alegre.

—¿Tuviste un mareo? ¿Qué pasó?

—Nada—respondo buscando tu mirada.

No debería extrañarme que estés con Tamao tratando de mitigar la charla con Ren, pero me mueve tu seriedad, la facilidad con que ignoras nuestra presencia, mi problema.

—Ya conozco tus nada, y no siempre traen algo bueno—acomodas un mechón de mi cabello y continuas abrazándome.

—¿Entonces para que preguntas, si realmente no quieres una respuesta?

—Estás enojada.

Quisiera estarlo.

—Bueno, nosotros nos despedimos, Horo Horo—dices firme mientras le extiendes una mano—Felicidades de nuevo.

Es una sonrisa pequeña y efímera, que él responde del mismo modo mientras estrecha el agarre y suelta mi cintura. Hay risas, un ambiente más tranquilo ahora que la charla entre Ren y Tamao ha concluido. Pero es todo. Cuando tus ojos chocan con los míos sólo hay indiferencia.

—Buenas noches, Anna.

Y me estremece un par de palabras.

—Buenas noches, Yoh.

Es todo, el mismo sitio al que llegamos y al cual retrocedemos cada vez más, alejándonos uno del otro. Siempre la misma historia, justo como ayer.

 **Continuará….**

* * *

N/A: ¡Saludos a todos! He tenido que atrasarme debido a falta de tiempo y concentración, la verdad es que no podía terminar de escribir a pesar de que ya era nada lo que faltaba, pero bueno, les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero sea de su agrado, es difícil ver la situación de Anna, como mencionan cada uno es un poco infeliz, o quizá sólo ven la vida desde una perspectiva gris. Ambos se esfuerzan en que sus relaciones funcionen. Será interesante ver la perspectiva de Yoh, así que el siguiente es una narración desde su punto de vista. Disfruten el capítulo, nos vemos en el próximo. Y pronto actualizaré el resto, tengan paciencia. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y aportes, los tomo muy en cuenta.

 **Agradecimientos especiales: Anneyk,** **DjPuMa13g y** **JanneST**


	6. VI Conciencia

**VI**

Pero nada pasa del mismo modo dos veces. Recuerdo vagamente la casa en Izumo, mis abuelos discutiendo y a mi hermano siendo presa de más de una niña, siempre llamando la atención, siempre derritiéndolas con un par de palabras edulcoradas. Siempre tan galante, siempre tan Hao. Y no era envidia, juro solemnemente que no lo era, jamás fueron celos, ni una pizca de soledad, pero siempre evoco ese momento porque es el instante en que me gusta traerlo a mi presente. Íntegro, seguro, inquebrantable… feliz.

Me siento en el pasto de nuestro pequeño jardín y recuesto mi cabeza en el cerezo mientras Tamao prepara la cena y habla por teléfono con Ryu para pedirle consejos de cómo cocinar una pasta francesa. Sé que no necesita ayuda, ella es hábil por naturaleza en el área, pero siempre se informa minuciosamente antes de tomar una decisión. Además quiere sorprenderme con una nueva combinación de sabores que ha adquirido por estos días con sus clientes de Francia.

Hay una ligera lluvia, casi imperceptible, pero logra erizar mi piel con su suave brisa.

Suspiro con lentitud mientras mi corazón galopa a velocidad. Es la ansiedad que fluye por mi cuerpo en estas contadas ocasiones. ¿Qué lo ocasiona? A veces ni yo mismo sé porqué. Bebo tranquilamente del licor de naranja para neutralizar esos signos de desesperación que comienzan a visitarme con frecuencia.

—¿Sigues pensando en ella? —escucho tu voz.

Sonrió, tratando de imaginarte a mi lado. Sé que no estás ahí, sé de antemano que eres una creación más de mi escabrosa mente.

—¿Quién ella? —cuestiono suave.

—La chica de mis sueños, mi musa…

—Ah, hablas de Anna—respondo dibujando un pequeño círculo en la tierra.

Está mojada, incluso me cuestiono si los gusanos no saldrían de su escondite por la calidez de la superficie o si mi pantalón suficientemente sucio como para cambiarme y tomar una ducha antes de la cena.

—¿Acaso conocemos otra? También era tu chica ideal.

—No, nunca lo fue, siempre fue tuya—rememoro bebiendo el resto del vaso—Y no, no pienso en ella, pensar en ella es entrar en cavilaciones vacías, nunca me llevaban a nada.

—¿Entonces ella es nada para ti?

Frunzo el ceño ante la cuestión, mientras mi cabeza contempla el suelo hasta observar una pequeña hormiga cargando una ramita. A veces las cosas más insignificantes traen repercusiones mayores. Y comienzo a odiar las cavilaciones que llegan a mi mente cuando percibo este vacío. Imaginar la voz de Hao realizando las cuestiones más complicadas de mis sentimientos es cada vez una rutina torpe y nada provechosa. Comienzo a pensar que su falta jamás podré compensarla ni con los ecos de mi cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —respondo mordiendo mis labios— No pude cumplir tu promesa de cuidarla, me alejé lo más que pude. Jamás me casé con ella como te dije que lo haría, tampoco le llevé a conocer la playa más hermosa del mundo. Y por supuesto, jamás la besé del modo apasionado que me dijiste que hiciera. No lo hice. Me casé con una buena mujer y ella… ella es feliz con uno de mis más entrañables amigos. Para ti, Hao, Anna era todo. Para mí, es nada. Fueron tus promesas… y aunque yo te di mi palabra, jamás pude cumplirla, yo no era la segunda parte de tu historia con ella.

Entonces el silencio predomina. Cierro los ojos esperando el regaño, las palabras mordaces, llenas de decepción. Sé que eso harías, es algo casi condicionado en nuestra conversación. Pero la respuesta no llega, es como si mentalmente también me hubiese cansado de los reclamos invisibles. En cambio, siento cómo una mariposa se ha posado sobre mi mano, es curioso cómo se ha quedado varios segundos, hasta que intento tocarla y vuela. Justo como lo has hecho tú.

Hay ocasiones en las que predominan esos sentimientos de culpa. Sin embargo, sé que hice lo correcto. Suplir tu lugar no era la opción ni para ella, ni para mí. Pese a lo mucho que tú querías que formara parte de nuestra familia, y aunque no estamos ligados por un matrimonio, créeme que ha sido de esa manera. La abuela nunca dejó de tener contacto con ella, mamá aún la recibe con un gran banquete cada vez que la visita y Mikihisa llega a dormir a su casa, pensando que yo no estoy en la ciudad. Interminables veces le he pedido disculpas a Horo Horo por esas intromisiones, pero siempre me responde del mismo modo.

—No te preocupes, lo recibe mucho mejor que a su mismo padre—afirma nada incómodo—Tu viejo es una buena compañía para cenar. Lástima que sólo venga un día.

Y es curioso, porque el mismo Mikihisa presume lo mucho que ha progresado Anna en su vida laboral. Sabe tantos detalles que parece que ambos charlan más que lo que yo hago con él. Pero no me extraña, como te digo, ella sigue siendo parte de la familia como tanto deseabas, sólo que yo no encajo en su marco familiar. Te juro que no es dolor, tampoco la evito, en la medida de lo posible charlo con ella, pero no trasciende.

—Yoh, la cena está lista—escucho la voz de Tamao y mi ensoñación parece desaparecer—¿Qué haces en el jardín? Sigue lloviendo.

Su sonrisa es tierna, casi divertida al ver que me encuentro sentado en lodo. Supongo que tiene su encanto verme en cada torpeza, trato de animarme y me levantó para acompañarla, sólo paso antes a la habitación por una muda nueva. Sé que aunque Tamao es muy paciente, le desagrada limpiar los domingos en la tarde. Escucho sus llamados reiterativas veces y cómo sigue al teléfono con Ryu.

—Siento la demora.

—No hay problema—dice en un tono suave mientras cuelga.

A leguas puedo notar que algo no anda nada bien.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestiono preocupado, tomando su mano—¿Algo mal en el restaurante?

—No, es sólo que… acaba de fallecer la mamá de Ryu. La señora tenía cáncer terminal, el pobre está desecho, la quería tanto.

Puedo imaginarlo, Ryu siempre ha sido una persona fiel a los que ama. Quizá no he tenido el contacto suficiente, pero es a través de Tamao que conozco un poco de él y sé que no es el único conmovido por la noticia. Me acerco hasta tomarla entre mis brazos, mientras sigue contándome lo difícil que ha sido para él estar lejos de su madre cuando más lo necesitaba. Lagrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos, está muy triste.

—¿Por qué a las personas buenas les pasan cosas tan malas? —preguntas en un ligero susurro.

Me encantaría tener la respuesta adecuada, lamentablemente no la tengo, tampoco creo tener las palabras correctas para aminorar tu melancolía. Sé que tú y él son muy cercanos, así que su pérdida te duele como propia.

—Voy a ir con él… vivía en Sapporo.

—Está bien—afirmo acomodando su cabello—También le mandaremos flores, verás que a pesar de todo, tendrá una linda despedida.

—Sí, la tendrá—añades con una pequeña sonrisa—Gracias por ser tan comprensivo.

Contemplo sus ojos y limpió el rastro de gotas en su rostro. Por un breve instante me siento atrapado en el tiempo, porqué aún continua ese brillante fulgor que llamó tanto mi atención, aquella chispa de alegría que me enamoró. Y no sólo me siento tranquilo, sino agradecido por el tiempo que hemos recorrido juntos.

—Creo que soy yo quien debe sentirse afortunado, tenerte es un privilegio—digo con confianza mientras sus labios se acercan a los míos.

Admito que hace mucho no teníamos esta complicidad. Lo más curioso es que surgió de la nada, ante un momento que ni yo mismo vi venir. Mis manos comienzan a recorrer su anatomía, sus piernas, no sé porqué todo se ha tornado tan pasional, pero parece agradarme y por los suspiros y jadeos de ella, sé que no tiene queja alguna cuando mis besos se riegan por su cuello. La extraña sensación desaparece y todo lo que ocupa mi mente es desvestirla, hacernos disfrutar del momento.

Apenas soy consiente cómo sucedió, que de un instante a otro estaba triste y al siguiente estamos recostados en el suelo, desnudos y con una cena fría. Sinceramente, se me quitó el hambre, la nostalgia, todo. No tengo un sentimiento de felicidad como resplandece en el rostro de Tamao, que consigue levantarse y tomar del plato un _crossaint_. No es exactamente lo que refleja mi cuerpo, es algo más similar a la comodidad. Yo escogí esta vida, nadie me impuso absolutamente nada, debo disfrutarla.

—Sabes…—digo lento—He pensado que esto de tener un hijo no nos está trayendo buenos resultados.

Tiene hambre, puesto que no le importó sentarse a comer sin nada más que mi camisa abierta. La vista es maravillosa, no lo negaré, ella es más que atractiva.

—Quizá deberíamos ir a un especialista con más experiencia—recomiendas de inmediato, mientras abrochas los botones—De hecho, casi nunca te siento tan impulsivo como hoy, veo que te inspiró la película.

Es difícil saber a qué se debe realmente, no creo que un filme sea la diferencia, más bien mi mente trae a colación otras personas.

—Fue maravilloso, quizá con suerte ésta sea la efectiva—añades dándome un trozo de pan—Te viniste dos veces.

Tomo de su mano la comida y comienzo a degustarlo, tiene una textura interesante por el hojaldre. Sin embargo, aunque mi mente quiere pensar en la comida y el sexo como si fuera algo meramente instintivo como dos funciones básicas del ser humano, admito que Tamao hace que pierda el gusto tanto por una como por la otra en su afán de conseguir hacer perfecto nuestro círculo familiar.

—No crees, quizá, que sólo deberíamos disfrutarlo—pronuncio con calma—Disfruto mucho estar contigo, pero no porque Anna esté embarazada te sientas presionada por estar en el mismo estado. No es lo mismo.

Aprietas tus labios, es mal augurio de que piensas reclamarme algo, pero intentas con todas tus fuerzas callarlo.

—¿Entonces debo desistir de ser madre? —preguntas confundida—¿O es que no quieres hijos?

Un poco de ambos.

—Soy feliz sólo contigo, ¿acaso no eres feliz sólo conmigo? — direcciono la charla a algo más tangible, algo que en ocasiones me hace cuestionarme si sigo con la chica correcta—¿Y si nunca…?

—Calla, no lo digas—dices negándolo continuamente—Por favor, no lo digas así, claro que soy feliz contigo es sólo que… tener un hijo ha sido mi sueño desde niña. No te imaginas las cosas que imaginaba al casarme, tener una casa linda, un esposo guapo y lindo como tú.

Y te acercas a mí para darme un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Eres más de lo que soñé—confiesas inspirada—Lo único que faltaría sería un bebé. Sólo eso pido, sabes que no pido nada, lo sabes.

—Pero… ¿y si yo no pudiese tener un hijo? —continúo mirándola con seriedad—¿Seguirías conmigo, Tamao?

Hay un gran silencio, uno lo bastante largo como para deducir respuestas sin necesidad de palabras.

—Sí, claro que sí—dices más serena—Incluso podríamos adoptar, o si el caso es tan extremo como lo que mencionas. quizá una inseminación in vitro.

Suspiro largamente mientras tomo mi ropa.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntas ofuscada por mi respuesta tan callada.

—Sólo voy a bañarme, necesito descansar, dormir—enumero con facilidad la lista de detalles—Descansa, si necesitas dinero, sabes dónde tomarlo.

Y me voy, ante su expectante mirada. Es sólo que necesito este espacio, ahora mismo tengo dos cosas en claro: me gusta el sexo pero no lo suficiente. Y Tamao tiene demasiado arraigada la idea de ser madre, que no dudaría en buscar un segundo prospecto. Tener un hijo de alguien más no me molestaría, podría asumir el rol de papá de un niño que no lleve mi sangre, aunque a mi familia eso no les agrade para nada. En cualquier caso, suena más caótico de lo que sería, porque finalmente no está en mis planes divorciarme, soy capaz de adaptarme para verla feliz. Pero eso no quiere decir que sus planes me inunden de dicha.

Entro directamente a la ducha, mientras el agua caliente cae con afluencia sobre mi cabeza. Trato de serenarme, pero no es fácil, a veces siento que explotaré en el momento menos preciso. Estoy cansado de buscar descendencia, el caso debería ser sentirse tan involucrado, tan extasiado que un embarazo sea dado por sentado casi de inmediato.

—No—niego por la estúpida idea que acaba de cruzar por mi mente.

Tomo mi rostro en señal de frustración, mientras siento mis mejillas arder.

—Dilo…—escucho de nuevo la voz de mi hermano

—No.

—Embarazar a Anna hubiese sido más fácil.

No sé qué es más desagradable, escucharlo en voz de otra persona o que mis propios pensamientos tengan una voz independiente y que sea precisamente mi hermano la voz de mi conciencia, cuando de antemano sabía que era pésimo para dar consejos bien intencionados. Quizá todo.

Me siento terriblemente avergonzado, ahora no sé si podré verla después de semejante pensamiento. En sí, no es que Anna me desagrade, evidentemente es muy bonita, pero yo respeto a mi amigo. Sé que a él tampoco le fue sencillo, me lo dijo reiteradas veces en el año, que estaba intentando hacer crecer la familia. Entonces, nadie es tan fructífero como se piensa. Ni tan inocente como se cree.

Es difícil ignorarla, a veces siento que no puedo, que hay algo que me atrae hacia ella. Siempre he dicho que son sus ojos, en ellos puedo ver tantas cosas que no dice, que siente, que incluso le duelen y a veces le emocionan. He visto tantas veces esa mirada que basta con cerrar los míos para tenerla presente. El fulgor que sobresale de su iris cuando se enoja, la ligera capa que envuelve su llanto, la conmoción que la ataca ante algo inesperado, incluso cuando se llenan de zozobra y alegría, le dan un toque inspirador que puede conmover a cualquiera. Es la mujer más fría y centrada que conozco, pero también la más cálida y frágil.

Y algo me dice que ella quiere que la observe.

—Yoh—rememoro su tono de voz.

Cierro el grifo del agua y sonrió. Es estúpido, pero en ocasiones basta que diga mi nombre para hacer vibrar mis emociones. Es como si tendenciosamente, también quisiera que me hablara y a veces sin siquiera buscarlo, estoy a su lado tratando de decir algo, lo que sea, con tal de reflejarme en sus ojos. Asumo que es porque de cierta manera, de alguna peculiar y extraña forma, somos más que conocidos. No amigos, porque la amistad definitivamente es algo diferente. Pero es que en sí, Anna es diferente.

Es un mundo de una naturaleza distinta. No sólo por cómo actúa, sino por la forma en que te hace sentir. Puede darte todo o nada. Recuerdo claramente un intercambio navideño, pocos sabían que anhelaba unos audífonos de antaño, ella sin embargo, se tomó la molestia de investigar y comprar algo con valor real. Por supuesto que me ilusioné al ver el obsequio. Ambos éramos solteros, no hubo nada extraño en un largo abrazo, pero sí puedo evocar perfectamente la felicidad errática que me consumía y lo importante que me sentí en ese momento.

Evoco el brillo expectante en su mirar, la diminuta sonrisa que se colaba en su rostro al ver mi euforia. Y es cuando me pregunto…

—Anna, si no eres nadie importante en mi vida, por qué estás tan presente en ella.

Me recuesto en la cama, tratando de hallar una respuesta. Cierro los ojos tratando de acallar la voz que tanto me molesta y dar por hecho que el mundo está lleno de casualidades. Pero no somos una de ellas, nuestros encuentros eran lo menos casual de nuestras vidas. Debería estar molesto, sentirme mal por las imposiciones de Tamao, pero cada que vienes a hospedarte en mis pensamientos, no existe espacio para nadie más.

—Lo siento, Yoh—escucho una voz cerca de mí, mientras sus brazos me envuelven en un fuerte apretón—No quiero marcharme mañana y saber que estás enojado conmigo.

No necesito abrir los ojos para saber que está arrepentida.

—Te prometo ser mejor esposa, no voy a exigirte nada, tienes razón. Quizá he llevado al extremo todo esto de tener un bebé…—dices entre lágrimas, puedo sentir la tibieza del agua caer en mi pecho aún descubierto—Prometo no exigir nada y aceptar todo lo bonito que tenemos de mejor forma, pero por favor, ya no estés enojado conmigo.

Si supieras, si tan sólo te imaginaras todo lo que corre por mi mente, debería ser el que pida disculpas y no tú.

—No estoy enojado contigo, de verdad—pronuncio abrazándola con fuerza—Sólo estoy agotado.

—¿Seguro?

—Tan seguro como que las naranjas son mi fruta favorita—afirmo con una pequeña sonrisa que le hace reír.

Nos abrazamos un largo rato sin decir nada, tratando de acompasar nuestras respiraciones, pero aún con la cercanía, no somos tan coordinados. Ella duerme a los pocos minutos, yo en cambio, sigo despierto, tratando de acallar las voces en mi cabeza. Pasan los días, ella se ha marchado, no sin antes dejar una ración generosa de comida.

La casa se siente sola, he tenido la fugaz idea de comprar una mascota, pero sé que eso sólo me traería más responsabilidades de las que desearía. En ocasiones, puedo sentir que es Hao quien me acompaña. Nos sentamos a charlar, prácticamente en un monólogo, porque no hay respuesta. Asumo que fue la única manera en que evite llorar a su muerte. Mamá pasó desconsolada dos meses en cama sin querer saber nada, mi padre se fue de viaje, mientras los abuelos trataban de sobreponerse con todas las actividades que pudieron realizar.

Aunque es raro es acogedor sentir que no estás del todo solo. En los ratos más desesperantes, en mis mañanas desahuciadas, puedo percibir que en cualquier momento Hao entrará a mi recámara y me molestara. La realidad dista mucho de las ilusiones, sé que no puedo dialogar con él, sé que en el fondo debería admitir su ausencia, pero ante todo es a lo único que tengo que aferrarme.

Tamao lleva más de dos semanas fuera. Nuestras llamadas han sido continuas, pero no tiene planes de regresar en estos días. Parece que su estancia se ha prolongado con el fin de animar a Ryu, ayudar a su familia y descansar. La comprendo, a veces uno necesita salirse de la rutina y experimentar nuevas cosas. Comer algo diferente, compartir la mesa con desconocidos, hasta dormir en una cama distinta. Creo con firmeza en que nada es eterno, ni siquiera lo que gozas día a día.

Suspiro de nuevo mientras contemplo el paisaje nocturno de Tokio. Es como si de alguna manera sintiera que algo me hace falta. El tren luce más lleno de lo habitual, he salido mucho antes de mi horario convencional, tanto que hasta Goldva se sorprende, me pregunta si iré a tomar a un bar cercano, reprendiéndome que es mitad de semana. Es un pensamiento errático. La bebida no es uno de mis vicios habituales, suele serlo dormir muy tarde, eso sí consideraría llamarlo una manía, pero beber solo no. Mi estado de ánimo no es tan deplorable. Sólo quise pasar al súper mercado, tener algo de verdura fresca y poder cocinar. Me sorprende ver la variedad de productos, que no escatimo en gastar en todo cuánto me ha parecido. Quizá con el tiempo pueda hacer de esto un buen pasatiempo.

Arremango mi camisa y comienzo a lavar todos los ingredientes. Hoy quiero cocinar porque me levanté con ganas de hacerlo, son de esas ideas que no sueltan prenda tan fácil, así que comienzo con la cocción de los fideos, mientras limpio el pescado. Incluso ocupé parte de mi descanso en la tarde para seleccionar un buen _soundtrack_ para la ocasión. Sé que Hao se reiría del entusiasmo que tengo por estar en la cocina, pero lo estoy disfrutando como hace tanto no lo hacía.

Entonces, el timbre suena. Es curioso porque son poco más de las ocho de la noche y no espero visitas. De hecho, es de lo más extraño recibir una a mitad de semana. Limpio mis manos y me dirijo a la salida. Surge en mí una gran conmoción cuando contemplo su figura a unos cuantos pasos. Y no puedo ocultar la extrañeza, ni el ligero cosquilleo que atraviesa mi cuerpo hasta erizar mi piel. Es tan inesperado, más porque viene sola.

—Hola—alcanzo a pronunciar con una gran sonrisa—No esperaba tu visita.

Suena estúpido, incluso yo lo sé.

—Hola—respondes confundida—Tampoco esperaba visitarte, pero Horo Horo me dijo que estabas solo, que debería traerte algo de comer.

Noto en tus manos un trozo de pastel en una cubierta de plástico. Quizá es mi imaginación, pero…

—Pasé a comprarlo al lugar que frecuentas—añades dándome el pay—Dijo que hoy no pasarías porque harías tu propia cena, así que te compré el postre.

Tu rostro es serio como si repitieras una información irrelevante, pero en tus ojos puedo ver que esta muestra de gentileza te ha tomado un esfuerzo monumental.

—Es verdad, estoy cocinando, ¿no quieres pasar? La cena casi está terminada.

Dudas. Y supongo que tienes motivos, jamás hemos estado solos en los más de veinte años que tenemos de conocernos. Es un paso nuevo, para ambos, pero siento que a estas alturas es necesario romper esas barreras que ha fortalecido el tiempo.

—Está bien—afirmas en medio de un suspiro.

Tomo tu abrigo y lo guardo en el armario. Me sorprende ver tu estilizada figura de siempre, como si el embarazo no se manifestara todavía, porque aún conservas la silueta habitual. Te adentras y comienzas a prender las luces, sólo la cocina gozaba de iluminación, el resto parece vacío. No quiero sonar poético pero es como si tu sola presencia fuera suficiente para iluminar el lugar. Bien, quizá he dicho de más.

—Por cierto, muchas gracias por el postre—llamo tu atención cuando noto que estás sentada en un banco de cocina.

—De nada—respondes mirando todo el desastre que tengo—Para ser cocinero eres bastante sucio.

—¿Tú crees? —digo apenado, tratando de quitar de su alcance algunas cosas—Normalmente no cocino, así que ya te imaginarás que no soy tan metódico.

—Sí, lo estoy viendo.

Tu mirada pasa por todos los ingredientes sobrantes, asumo que Horo Horo tampoco está en casa, sé que está por cerrar un tratado medioambiental en la región del norte, debes sentirte orgullosa, tu hijo tendrá un padre excepcional. Nuestro silencio es agradable, entre la música y las verduras cociéndose, creo que hemos creado un ambiente más acogedor.

—No me has preguntado cuál es el menú—digo acercando un vaso de agua hasta ella—¿No quieres saber qué cosa vamos a comer?

Coge el vaso y bebe más de dos sorbos antes de cuestionarme. Hay un destello de curiosidad en su mirada, me es intrigante después de que nuestro último encuentro fue hace poco más de dos semanas.

—¿Es algo comestible? —lanzas finalmente.

—Tenemos un poco de Tempura, Sopa de Miso, camarones y tengo bolitas de pulpo—enlisto con gracia todo lo que tengo casi preparado.

—¿Todo eso cocinaste? —preguntas extrañada—¿Acaso esperabas a alguien?

Te levantas e inspeccionas la sopa, mueves la cuchara y pruebas el sabor. Es un lindo gesto. Casi me he sentido tan… ¿familiar? No sé, pero mi pecho respira con más tranquilidad desde que llegaste, quizá me hacía falta compañía.

—Te has quedado callado, supongo que invitaste a una amiga a comer, lo cual no habla muy bien de ti—dices con mayor dureza mientras tu gesto se endurece.

—No, en realidad… sólo cociné mucho porque quería probar muchas cosas—digo sonriéndole— No pienses mal, te lo juro, incluso puedes quedarte a dormir, verás que no llegará nadie.

—Los hombres mienten mucho, quizá tú no seas la excepción—dictaminas apartándote— Pero tienes razón, yo no debo estar preguntando estas cosas, será mejor que me vaya.

Admito que es una reacción que me desconcierta, tanto por el momento tan precipitado como por tu gesto contrariado, como si con ello quisieras decir algo más y no te atreves. Pero antes de que siquiera te marches de la habitación, alcanzo a sostener tu muñeca, evitando así tu fuga. Es extraño, pero el simple toque con tu piel me hace percibir un calor reconfortante en mi pecho, mientras en tus ojos se dibuja la sorpresa, la incertidumbre.

—Por favor, no te vayas, cena conmigo—susurro cerca de ti en un tono apenas audible para ambos—Tu compañía es agradable.

Y sé que jamás había expresado algo similar a su persona. Porque ciertamente jamás he buscado nada de Anna, pero esta ocasión, en este singular momento, no quiero que se marche. Suelto lentamente el agarre y es mi mano la que toca la suya. Mi mirada baja hasta ver cómo ambas se unen. Ella no rehúye y posa su vista en el mismo sitio. ¿Por qué me siento cautivado? Es sólo un ligero toque.

No decimos absolutamente nada. Nos miramos y eso es todo, siento que podría estar contemplándola toda la noche y no me bastaría. Pero la locura más grande es que pienso que ella siente lo mismo.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

N/A: Capítulo de muchos sentimientos, aunque es más gris que nada. Creo que es una narración como dicen más seria, hasta seca diría, pero me parece de un tono más realista. Quizá sea un nuevo estilo, espero que les agrade, porque sí hay momentos en los que tendrán más detellos de alegría, ya lo verán. Y bueno a ver qué les parece el cierre de este capítulo, ya hacía falta ver la narración de Yoh. Le gusta detallar otras cosas que Anna pasa desapercibida. Gracias por sus comentarios, seguiremos adelante con el resto de las historias, sean pacientes. Están solos sin sus parejas, ¿qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Habrá un acercamiento más alla?

 **Agradecimientos especiales:** **Anneyk,** **DjPuMa13g** **y** **JanneST**


	7. VII Frente a frente

**VII**

Basta un toque de su piel para erizar la mía. Es extraño, él mismo lo sabe cuando nuestras miradas se centran en la unión. Francamente, no sé qué decir, reaccioné de forma tan volátil con sólo saber que tendría compañía que suena más espeluznante de lo que es en realidad. Quizá es porque creo que todas las personas tienen los mismos bajos instintos y que pueden engañar a sus cónyuges con la facilidad con la que yo lo he hecho. Pero sé perfectamente que él no es así. Yoh no es el tipo de hombre que traiciona, sé por terceros, que es un individuo fiel.

Entonces mi mirada busca la suya. Resulta absurdo comparar, pero sus ojos denotan un calor extraño, emanan una tranquilidad y felicidad que no había detectado antes. Es un mundo de silencios intrínsecos. Un universo que no he conocido aún, pero del que he escuchado tanto hablar. Y me gusta la fijeza de sus ojos sobre mí, ser su centro de atención. Ambos callamos, como si fuese innecesarias las palabras, sólo mirándonos, y parece ser suficiente, lo es.

No sé porqué quería marcharme, ni porqué ahora quiero quedarme, mi instinto me dicta que debería huir. Pero de qué estoy corriendo. Mi corazón late a prisa, asumo que es por la incomodidad de estar en un lugar ajeno, con una persona que no es mi amigo. Sin embargo, no siento que esto me genere desprecio, al contrario, mis dedos palpan los suyos y los sostengo como quien toma algo con agrado.

—Quédate a cenar—reiteras la idea—Por favor.

Casi había olvidado la razón de esta postura, son tus palabras me devuelven a mi realidad. Comienzo a retirar mi mano y el vacío galopa en mi pecho con demasiada premura. El embarazo está volviéndome loca y demasiado susceptible.

—No quiero incomodar—menciono girándome para tomar mi bolso.

—¿A quién? —cuestionas con una pequeña sonrisa.

Comienzo a comprender algunas palabras de tu madre, pero quién puede juzgarla, hablar bien de un hijo es tan natural como respirar. Y tus gestos, en especial tus sonrisas, son más convincentes de lo que crees.

—No lo sé—respondo con honestidad, quizá porque me siento aturdida y lo he dicho con demasiada suavidad—Pero no quiero ser… comodina.

Y en tu rostro se alza una sonrisa que esboza ternura. Es difícil para mí no sentir que me falta el aire. No tengo idea qué es lo que sucede conmigo últimamente, pero es como si de repente, algo tan minúsculo proveniente de ti fuera suficiente para que mis pies no reaccionen con agilidad.

—Jamás será una molestia compartir contigo la mesa—mencionas seguro— ¿Serías mi invitada esta noche?

Mis pensamientos vuelan en mi cabeza. No es precisamente lo que pensé que sería la velada, además, Horo Horo llamaría en diez minutos. No quería causar paranoia en ese hombre.

—Está bien.

Pero como siempre, decimos y hacemos cosas dispares. Aunque ver alegría en su rostro es suficiente excusa para hacer válido mi juicio. Noto cómo te apresuras en sacar del mueble algunos platos. La vajilla ha llamado mi atención al tener detalles de flores en las orillas. Casi es una reliquia, diría sin dudarlo. Recuerdo vagamente las cenas de gala con la familia Asakura y lo distinguidos que eran al usar porcelana fina grabada en el reverso. Debe ser un sello único para ellos. Tomo con cuidado el más grande, es sin duda hermoso, elegante.

—Regalo de bodas de mi abuela, la mandó hacer especialmente para Tamao.

No me extraña el gesto, Kino me compartió la solemne felicidad que le embargaba por ver casado a su único nieto.

—Es lindo.

—Lo sé, a ella le encanta, pero casi no lo usamos, sólo en ocasiones especiales.

Entonces, ¿mi visita es especial? Yoh siempre es amable, no debería ser raro que quiera hacer sentir a sus invitados como en casa. Me pierdo en los detalles, mientras él vuelve a su labor, esto quizá sea oro en los bordes. Es extraño el sentimiento que me acompaña mientras contemplo un burdo recipiente. ¿Acaso es envidia? Por supuesto que no, no tendría fundamentos.

Recuerdo vagamente las palabras de Ren ante mi sobria reacción después de salir al centro comercial y volver a casa junto a mi esposo. No es que siempre desbordara emociones, de hecho, prácticamente no lo hago. Pero su énfasis en mi falta de alegría me carcome el alma.

—A veces nos equivocamos en lo que queremos, ya lo sabes, errar es humano—evoco el tono aprensivo y su mirada pensativa mientras me daba un último abrazo—No te sientas comprometida a pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien.

No era el juego de vocablos perfecto para cerrar la velada. Tampoco lo fue cuando Horo Horo efusivamente me mostraba todas las cosas que enviaba su familia desde Hokkaido. Sonreí y traté de imaginar el futuro, el maravilloso y grandioso futuro que nos esperaba como familia. Fue difícil visualizarlo y después de dos agotantes sesiones de sexo, lo fue aún más, no por el cansancio, sino porque a pesar de todo hay algo en todo esto que no termina por convencerme.

Mi vista viaja por todo el lugar. Hay aditamentos mucho más sofisticados de los que yo pudiese tener en mi sitio y es comprensible considerando que ella es una profesional en de la cocina. Contemplo el decorado y tiene demasiados detalles femeninos, puedo notar la ausencia de Yoh en estas cuatro paredes. Es el paraíso personal de Tamao y no sé si saber que no son tan compartidos como pensaba me hace sentir mejor o me hace experimentar un sentimiento de amargura al regocijarme con los problemas ajenos. Quizá un poco de ambos.

—Bueno, la cena está servida—escucho tu voz entusiasmada—Espero que te guste, es un poco de todo y guardé el tempura al final porque es el postre.

Asiento y me levanto del banco. Mi cocina no es tan grande, pero es espaciosa, casi tanto como es la de ellos, es sólo que al volver la vista atrás percibo algo diferente. Algo que va más allá de la estética del lugar que me envuelve en un ambiente más ligero. Nunca terminaré de comprender el cambio de mi visión con los años, insisto, mis delirios son abundantes en los días que estoy sola.

—¿Y qué te parece? —cuestionas al verme entrar.

Es sólo que cuando observo el magnánimo decorado de la mesa en conjunto con la vajilla hace que en verdad me sienta especial. Decir que se ha esmerado es suponer poco, no parecía nada extraordinario al relatar la lista de platillos, pero sin duda tiene una estética difícil de ignorar pues todo es tan simétrico. Nos sentamos frente a frente mientras mi vista se posa incluso en el jarrón de flores, esto es demasiado para cualquier visita, es hasta…

—Romántico—digo en voz alta.

Hay temor en su rostro.

—¿Te parece? —reaccionas apenado—Creo que quizá las flores están demás.

Como diseñadora de interiores, no pondría en tela de juicio tener aromas naturales sobre la mesa, pero en este sutil caso, podría darse una connotación más afectiva. Aun así, me agrada el ambiente, no quiero que deshagas nada, tampoco es como si estuviésemos cenando con velas.

—Lo siento—dices apartando un poco el recipiente.

—No lo sientas, de hecho están bien. Decorar con flores es algo habitual, yo…—trato de buscar una excusa en mi mente que detenga su inquietud—En realidad lo decía más por los platos. Lucen bastante bien a la vista, y el contexto, es quizá para usarlos en una cena de aniversario.

No tengo idea qué es peor, mis estúpidos comentarios o el hecho de que estoy comparando esto como una cena especial. O el gesto pensativo en su rostro. Normalmente tengo un temple frío y no me muerdo la lengua en estas cuestiones, pero ahora mismo tengo ganas de meterme un camarón a la boca y dejar de parlotear tonterías.

—Quizá tengas razón—admitió encogiéndose de hombros—Aunque cuando es nuestro aniversario siempre salimos a cenar, no comemos en casa.

Muerdo ligeramente mis labios, la palabra nuestro sin referirse a otra persona en la misma oración hace que me sienta parte del asunto.

—Como te dije la otra noche, ya es demasiado con saber que ella trabaja todo el día en la cocina como para que yo todavía insista que cocine más.

Pero tienes razón, es bastante considerado de tu parte no hacerla trabajar más. De hecho, suena demasiado idílico para ser cierto, supongo que debes tener un defecto tan grande como para opacar el resto de sus cualidades. Probablemente eres un pésimo amante. Bien, no fue el comentario más acertado que he tenido toda la noche. Incluso me avergüenzo haber relacionado esos datos negativos.

—Bien, hora de comer.

Bendices la comida antes de comenzar a ordenar en la mesa el banquete. Francamente, espero que no sufra más nauseas por hoy, estoy al borde del colapso con tantos síntomas malignos. Pero extrañamente, al menos cuando estoy con contigo, lo que menos presento son ganas de volver el estómago.

—Supongo que tú sí cocinas esos días—añades tomando los palillos.

¿Seguimos hablando del aniversario?

—No necesariamente—respondo tomando los cubiertos— La verdad no soy muy afecta a cocinar.

Analizas brevemente mi respuesta, casi buscando algún indicio. Qué puede ser interesante en una respuesta tan banal.

—Entonces… ustedes también salen a cenar—concluyes tomando la cuchara.

Esbozo una sonrisa irónica.

—La primera vez fue una cena, el resto no lo recuerdo muy bien. A veces no llevo la cuenta de los días, ni de las fechas importantes—pronuncio serena—Me lleva a cenar tan seguido como puede. Cada ocasión es especial para él.

No era la clase de chica que hacía de ese día un recuerdo memorable. A veces coincidían con el trabajo, incluso con viajes, particularmente los últimos dos años. Horo Horo viajaba continuamente y apremiaba su ausencia con demasiados detalles, que al final resultaban excesivos. Con el tiempo dejé de darle importancia. No lo culpaba, trataba de darme la vida que tanto había añorado, es sólo que no era suficiente o tal vez soy demasiado exigente.

—Suena… lindo—dices tomando el primer bocado de tu plato—Y romántico.

¿Por qué siempre quieres encontrar el lado positivo de las cosas? ¿Acaso es una manía?

—O irrelevante.

—Depende el enfoque que desees darle—sonríes con la mirada baja— Si cocinar en casa te parece más romántico, entonces salir a cenar es algo común.

—Tú podrías cocinar y no lo haces.

—A ella no le gusta que cocine.

Es una fuerte declaración, aunque considerando que tu esposa es experta en el área, no vería extraño que te sintieras cohibido por la crítica. Tomo la cuchara y comienzo a sorber el caldo del tazón. Nuestras miradas chocan de nuevo, sé que esperas un dictamen y limpió la comisura de mi boca antes de retomar la charla.

—No tiene razón para desconfiar de ti, tienes buen sazón.

De hecho, te contrataría para ser mi cocinero personal. De alguna manera, al comer contigo todo tiene mejor sabor. Incluso acompañado de esa sonrisa de genuina alegría que me regalas. Sería casi un placer hacerlo cada día. Continuo bebiendo la sopa, mientras mi vista se posa en las bolitas de pulpo bañadas con salsa de soya. No sé si te he dicho antes, pero he pedido comida del lugar que frecuentas, pensando que quizá… podemos volver a compartir la mesa. Nunca coincidimos, supongo que hubiese sido absurdo que me vieses más de lo necesario en un lugar que acudes constantemente. También me sentiría fuera de lugar, es sólo algo que me nació estos días.

—Incluso podrías hacerlo a diario—agrego solemne.

El silencio se hace presa de nosotros y mi vista busca la tuya cuando notó la manera en que me observas, siempre explorando mi rostro. Y no me incomoda, me agrada, más de lo que me gustaría reconocer. ¿Por qué jamás lo haces?

—Gracias por la confianza—dices desviando tu mirada.

¿Acaso estás apenado?

—En realidad, nunca he cocinado para ella—murmuras bajo como si alguien más pudiese oírnos—Sólo he planteado la propuesta, nunca ha probado lo que cocino. De hecho, es la primera vez que lo hago para alguien.

Sonrío mientras contemplo las flores en el jarrón. Me siento halagada, y es tan curioso que seas tú el que me haga sentir tan única. Después de tanto tiempo sin charlar, sin mirarnos, es casi tan irónico como el hecho de que tu hermano fue mi novio y tú y yo nos tratemos como completos extraños. Esto simplemente no tiene lógica.

—¿Y sabes algo? —cuestionas divertido—Me gusta más cenar así que en un lugar elegante.

—A mí también—respondo totalmente convencida.

—Bueno… ahora sabes lo que es tener una cena de aniversario—añades levantando el vaso de agua—Feliz aniversario.

Es burdo, porque brindamos por algo que resulta tener cierto encanto y al mismo tiempo ningún significado.

—Feliz aniversario— digo imitando tu acción.

Continuamos comiendo, algunas veces en silencio, otros, me comentas lo difícil que fue picar la verdura con un mismo corte. Sinceramente, son detalles que paso por alto, trato de comer lento, a fin de sopesar todos los alimentos en mi estómago. No es fácil para ti, has acabado demasiado pronto, aun así, no desesperas, sigues relatándome lo tedioso que ha sido encontrar pescado fresco. A veces te escucho, otras sólo contemplo tus expresiones. Jamás habías sido tan efusivo, ocasionalmente eres muy abierto, pero sin duda no conmigo.

—Casi le arrebaté la bolsa al encargado… normalmente no soy tan competitivo, pero era el mejor pulpo.

—Debió serlo, tiene buena textura.

—Sí que lo es, aunque tiene su chiste prepararlo.

Tu cabello roza con tus hombros, tan diferente del largo acostumbrado por tu hermano. Trato de no compararlos, pero a veces es inevitable. Yoh, eres sublimemente diferente, no sólo físicamente sino en la manera de conversar. Hao era más solemne. En cambio tú eres expresivo en temas de tu interés. Tu rostro se ilumina con facilidad al relatarme la aventura y en tus ojos hay un inmenso entusiasmo. Podría decir que es nuevo para mí, porque en efecto jamás te había visto tan cerca, pero tengo un sentimiento de familiaridad que descarta esa idea, que me hace idealizar que es algo de siempre, cuando en realidad hemos sido más nunca.

—¿En qué piensas?

—¿Qué? —cuestiono confundida.

—Me he quedado callado hace diez minutos y tú…

Siento mis mejillas arder, no lo dices en serio. Lamentablemente sí.

—Sólo sentía los sabores.

—Ya no hay nada en el plato.

Noto cómo todos los camarones han desaparecido, ésa ha sido una pésima excusa

—¿Tan aburrido soy? —preguntas divertido, a mí me parece vergonzoso.

Casi estoy segura que si me cuestionas sobre todo lo que hablabas quedaré en ridículo, porque no presté atención a lo último. Hilvané algunas ideas al final, pero nada en concreto. Siempre puedo obligarte a desistir de una confrontación.

—¿Tengo que responder a eso?

—No necesariamente—niegas lentamente y te levantas—¿Me disculpas un momento?

¿Te habrás ofendido? No esperas que conteste que la razón de mi silencio era por mirarte. A parte de que sonaría estúpido, es más raro de lo que parece, me hace sentir como una acosadora. Cierro los ojos y tomo aire, debería irme en este preciso instante antes de caer en más cavilaciones vacías. Además, mi esposo debe estar desesperado sin saber dónde estoy, considero que ha sido suficiente esparcimiento por hoy. Entonces abro los ojos al escuchar el movimiento en la mesa, es extraño porque lo primero que percibe mi vista es un tempura de helado. El plato es pequeño con detalles dorados y tiene dos cubiertos a un costado.

—El postre, como te lo prometí—mencionas sentándote justo a mi lado—Es vainilla.

Levantas una cuchara y me la ofreces mientras tomas la otra. Asumo que compartiremos el postre. Tu cercanía es un indicio y el hecho de tener sólo un plato es motivo para confirmarlo. Observo con más detenimiento la bola y la crema batida arriba. Apartas la cereza mientras su cuchara pasa primero, truncando la belleza del crepé blanco. Mi cuchara pasa por el mismo sitio y ambos nos miramos antes de probar el dulce.

—¿Siempre… eres tan callada? —dices acomodándote de espaldas a la mesa.

—¿Te aburro? —devuelvo rápidamente tu cuestión.

Introduces la cuchara en tu boca y niegas lentamente con la cabeza.

—A decir verdad, me gusta cuando callas, porque tus ojos expresan más que cuando hablas.

Tu codo se sostiene de la madera mientras me sonríes y nuestras miradas chocan de nuevo. Tus palabras me evocan un poema conocido, pero con un terminado diferente, menos melancólico y más certero al momento que estamos viviendo. Es un pensamiento bello y elocuente.

—Quizá es porque cuando hablo, no te gusta lo que digo—pronuncio con más firmeza.

—O quizá, es porque no necesitas hablarme para decirme lo que quieres.

Es ridículo. No podrías saberlo, ni en sueños. Muevo mi cabeza con un sentido signo de negación y pruebo la crema que continua en mi cuchara. Es fácil contrastarte, porque ni yo sé qué deseo.

—¿Y qué quiero? —interrogo tomando una pequeña porción más de nuestro postre.

Deslizas tu cuerpo un poco más cerca de mí y sonríes con levedad. Un gesto apenas perceptible, pero que evoca una inusitada ternura. Mi estómago comienza a estremecerse, pero te detienes a una distancia prudente y trato de soltar el aire que retengo. Haces complicada mi labor de ser indiferente.

—Bueno… yo creo que tú quieres un amigo.

—¿Un amigo? —repito mirándolo detenidamente—Ren es mi amigo.

—Pero no es lo mismo—agregas tomando otro fragmento de tempura—Él no te conoce desde niña como yo.

Aprieto mis labios y apoyo una mano en suelo para sostenerme mejor. Sé por qué lo dices y de alguna extraña manera tiene sentido. Conozco a Tao desde hace tiempo, somos demasiado cercanos, pero no se parece a esto que siento cuando estoy contigo. No es ni por asomo el mismo afán de querer escucharte.

—O probablemente he leído erróneamente tu mirada—continuas bajando la vista— Porque quizá yo sí necesite una amiga con quien charlar de vez en cuando.

Y tu mano se apoya cerca de la mía, nuestros dedos parecen querer rozarse, pero el contacto sigue siendo nulo. Estamos tan cerca.

—Aunque considerando que Horo Horo es uno de mis mejores amigos, supongo que esto no es muy lógico—mencionas con ironía, como si la sola idea de pronunciarlo te pareciera ridículo— ¿Por qué me contarías a mí tus cosas personales? Perdón creo que estoy diciendo cosas de más.

No soy la persona ideal para decir esto, pero jamás debes avergonzarte de lo que piensas, Yoh. Porque esta vez y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos concuerdo con esa premisa. Tus ojos se posan sobre mí. Noto en tu mirada un trémulo sentimiento de agonía, que intenta huir lejos de aquí como cada maldito intento por acercarme a ti. ¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?

—¿No dirás nada? —preguntas finalmente.

Mi mente es un estallido monumental de ideas.

—Creo que es hora de marcharme.

¿O a qué le tengo yo miedo?

—Horo Horo debe preguntarse dónde estoy — añado lento— No es una hora prudente para estar fuera de casa.

Asientes y no dices nada, sólo te levantas y comienzas a recoger algunas cosas de la mesa. No sé qué más decir. Contempló cómo el tempura se ha derretido casi por completo y recuerdo entre los vagos comentarios que era el único con forma redonda que tenías, el resto se había derretido en cuanto tocaron el fuego.

Sonrió levemente. Supongo que estás molesto, dado que no escucho más palabras tuyas. ¿Así se sienten tus silencios? Es demasiado pesado después de escuchar tu risa, tu emoción contagiosa y el gran entusiasmo en tu relato. Pero al mismo tiempo sé que es mi culpa. Me levanto y tomo mis pertenencias, incluso aquel abrigo que guardaste en el perchero para las visitas. Tomo calzado mientras escucho tus pasos detrás de mí, sinceramente no quiero girar, pero tú tomas tus zapatos también mientras me tiendes una pequeña caja.

—Ten…—dices suave—Es un poco de comida, por si no tienes ganas de cocinar mañana.

Sostengo el envoltorio en mis manos, mientras continuas acomodando tu abrigo. Apenas puedo escuchar algo más cuando abres la puerta y me miras esperando. No es necesario esa atención, tampoco el hecho de que me obsequies tus alimentos. Camino hacia ti y tu vista se desvía a otro punto. Es tan difícil soportar que me ignores, aunque yo lo he hecho primero.

Caminamos sobre la acera. Son metros los que nos restan antes de que me dejes en el pórtico. Nadie habla, todos parecemos estar en nuestro mundo. Yo, reina de mis silencios. Tú, abstracto en todas las ideas negativas que corren por tu mente. No te culpo si decides tomar distancia, después de todo no te equivocas. Quizá sea porque me recuerdas a tu hermano y quiero pasar tiempo con el clon de éste. Quizá sea porque de alguna manera él era mi ideal de amor y lo estoy reflejando en ti, cuando no hay nada real que nos una. O quizá sólo esté dando malas excusas.

—Anna…—me llamas varios pasos atrás.

Entonces me doy cuenta que he caminado de más. Un ligero sonrojo cubre mi rostro, cómo podría ser tan distraída. Retorno al lugar donde está él, callado, con un semblante sereno y las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Aguardando, comprometido a que abra la maldita puerta y pueda marcharse. Apalabrado, educado, cortésmente distante como siempre.

Giro las llaves y el candado cede con facilidad, es el sonido armonioso que anuncia su libertad, mientras escucho cómo camina hacia atrás, alejándose de la entrada.

—Buenas noches, Anna.

—Buenas noches, Yoh—contesto de vuelta, pero al girar mi rostro él ya no está.

No puedo describir el hondo vacío en mi pecho. Y cómo todo ha terminado con este sentimiento de desolación. Sencillamente no puedo creer la manera en que me siento de sólo decirle adiós. Y que ese adiós sea un paulatino alejamiento cada vez mayor. Cierro la puerta y me recargo en ella. Es tan grande el espacio en mi pecho que algunas lágrimas comienzan a juntarse en mis ojos. No comprendo mis sentimientos, tampoco porqué evoco esta tristeza. Está a sólo dos casas de distancia, siempre lo ha estado.

Abrazo en mi regazo la caja que me ha dado. No me hace sentir mejor, pero es suficiente para resguardar la humedad de mis ojos. ¿Por qué he llegado a este extremo? Él realmente no es nada, ni siquiera mi amigo. No es absolutamente nada. El embarazo debe estar volviéndome loca. Me separo de la entrada, entro a la cocina y al encender la luz vuelvo a sentirlo. Hay algo que me está oprimiendo por dentro, quisiera decir que es el bebé, pero no lo es. Es algo más. Es…. Una locura.

Una lágrima cruza mi rostro. No puedo detenerlo cuando caen paulatinamente. ¿Cuándo ha sido la última vez que lloré de esta manera? Siento cómo mis paredes se derrumban y mi universo se colapsa. Es una angustia que no puedo contener. Tanteo mi abrigo para buscar el móvil, sé que él debe haber llamado, necesito escuchar la voz de mi esposo en este momento, creo que es lo que debo hacer. Pero no está. Comienzo a buscar desesperada el teléfono, temo que debe haberse caído ante la insistencia de Horo Horo por buscarme y la última vez que lo toqué fue estando en su casa.

Dejo el paquete sobre la mesa y camino a prisa a la salida. En realidad no sé si es por el móvil o porque quiero librarme de esta sensación que carcome mi ser. Sin embargo, tan sólo he abierto la puerta y te veo a punto de tocar. Es mucha la sorpresa que me causa verte de nuevo, que difícilmente he podido borrar los rastros del llanto en mi rostro. Y puedo ver preocupación en tu semblante.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestiono sin poder evitar el tono golpeado en la oración.

Es natural, es demasiado común para mí hablarles a las personas de esa manera. Pero admito que esta ocasión ha sido demasiado duro. No era la forma en que deseaba expresarlo.

—Olvidaste tu teléfono—respondes tranquilo, sosteniéndolo entre tus dedos—Estaba vibrando y pensé que... lo necesitarías.

También lo pensaba hasta hace unos instantes.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntas un poco más serio.

—Supongo….—digo tomando el móvil de tu mano.

Mi mirada choca con la tuya. Y en un instante me siento desprovista de toda barrera mental, siento que podrías leerme con facilidad con sólo verme. Desearía poder controlar todo el cúmulo de emociones que siento, pero incluso para una persona tan serena y centrada como yo, es supremamente difícil.

—Jamás me ha gustado verte llorar—mencionas suavizando tu semblante.

—No he estado llorando—niego firme.

Suspiro con pesadez. Es inútil tratar de fingir.

—En realidad… tal vez no me expresé de mejor forma hace unos minutos—dices tranquilo—Probablemente no puedas considerarme un amigo, puedo no serlo para ti, pero puedo acompañarte, incluso estar en silencio. Sólo… quiero conocerte mejor, porque me gusta lo cómodo que estoy cuando hablo contigo.

Es imposible no esbozar una pequeña y diminuta sonrisa. Su gesto es conmovedor y supongo que él lo sabe por la ternura que ahora irradia su rostro a causa de mis sentimientos tan volátiles.

—Quizá fui yo la que no se expresó correctamente—pronuncio tan serena como puedo—Quizá no era necesario preguntar.

—¿Sólo hacerlo?

Asiento levemente. Y por primera vez no me siento frente a alguien que he visto crecer toda mi vida sin prestar atención. Suena poético, tal vez un poco ridículo, pero me gusta su mirada, sus ojos cafés oscuros con un ligero brillo que perpetúa un candor resplandeciente, lleno de vida, de emociones. Pero lo que más me gusta es como me reflejo en ellos, de forma única y exclusivamente para mí.

Entonces, caminas dos pasos más para llegar hasta mí. No puedo leer tus intenciones, hasta que tus brazos me rodean y estrechan fuertemente a tu pecho. Es una sensación nueva, a pesar de que no es la primera vez que lo haces, sólo que ésta se siente tan diferente.

—Todo estará bien—susurras feliz.

Y tus palabras son suficientes para devolverme el alma.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

N/a: ¡Después de mil años! Tenía este capítulo acumulado desde hace tanto, no les sorprendería al decir que no es el único en espera. Sigo trabajando los otros, pero éste en particular me tiene un poco más fresca la idea, tal vez porque es reciente. En fin, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que les esté gustando, aun con su ambiente triste. Agradezco de sobre manera que me escriban. Es cierto, la aparición de Hao es más poética que nada, el ambiente, sus sentimientos muchas veces se ven reflejados en pequeños detalles como el clima, la lluvia, el vacío de sus casas. Son detalles minúsculos, pero que cuentan igual o con mayor entrega. Finalmente me resta agradecer su paciencia monumental. Trato de avanzar en mis historias, y en verdad no quisiera desilusionarlos al decirles que no continuaré escribiendo. Me esforzaré por concluir casi todas mis historias.

Nos leemos próximamente.

 **Agradecimientos especiales: Asakura Keiko, Alexamilli, Anneyk.**


	8. VIII Anhelo

**VIII**

Ocurre pocas veces, puedo asegurarlo, no todas las ocasiones percibo mi alma dar un vuelco tan repentino. Es como correr varios kilómetros y desfallecer al cruzar la línea de meta. Cerré los ojos tratando de grabar la textura de su cabello y el calor de su cuerpo en sincronía con el mío. Nuestras respiraciones tratando de balancearse, coordinándose al unísono en un mismo sentimiento de extrañeza, de profunda soledad.

Mis palabras consiguen calmarla. No es un hecho aislado, sé que a muchas personas les agrada que sea positivo, es sólo que en ella jamás había visto esa característica. Jamás noté empatía entre nosotros, ni el más ligero interés por ser algo más que simples conocidos. Me alegra tanto estar en un error y poder decir que ahora tendré una nueva amiga. Alguien familiar cerca de mí.

Los pensamientos se encrudecen de repente cuando noto la vibración entre nosotros. Es la razón por la que decidí volver y el motivo por el que te dirigías a mi casa de nuevo, el aparato que ahora sostienes con firmeza en tu mano. Te separas como si despertaras de una ensoñación, mas no tomas la llamada, sólo vuelves tu vista a mí aguardando un comentario ligero. Pero si soy sincero, no tengo nada en mente.

—Es la quinta llamada de Horo Horo—dices mirando la pantalla.

Supongo que debe estar preocupado, no es extraño ni exagerando al tener conocimiento de su estado y la aparente soledad. Tampoco me fiaría de las calles oscuras que tiene que recorrer a diario. Es seguro que hubiese tenido las mismas intenciones que él, pero callo al recordar que no llamo a diario a mi esposa cuando la pantalla se enciende con una foto de él en el centro.

Hay duda en tu mirada. Sería demasiada pretensión decir que estás dudando en contestar sólo porque yo estoy presente, pero sé que necesitas espacio para responder a la llamada. Es natural, después de todo, él es tu esposo y querrás decirle tantas cosas. Me preguntó si compartirás con él nuestra cena, si reías al evocar esta noche como la más extraña que hemos tenido en largo tiempo de conocernos. Y si te dormirás pensando qué será de nuestros futuros encuentros, si compartiremos un postre de nuevo o una cena más.

—Te dejo descansar—mencionó con una ligera sonrisa—Hasta mañana.

—Hasta luego—contestas entrando a tu casa.

Observó cómo se cierra la puerta y me quedo mucho más tranquilo, no sólo porque escucho el sonido del broche de seguridad, sino por su faceta mucho más relajada. No quiero pensar en ti, pero se vuelve inevitable cuando regreso a casa. Es como si tu sola presencia iluminara este sitio que en ocasiones se vuelve tan tétrico. En la cocina percibo un gran vacío y mientras limpio todos los utensilios no puedo evitar rememorar cada detalle, desde sus gestos hasta el tono pensativo de su voz tratando de hallar las palabras correctas. Supongo que debe ser la inusual manera en que todo terminó. Jamás había convivido con ella más de lo habitual, pero lo he disfrutado tanto.

Apago la luz, no sin antes echar un vistazo a las estrellas. A veces olvido las tardes que solía pasar junto al río mirando el firmamento sin preocupaciones ni obligaciones. Recuerdo aquellos tiempos, aunque de forma cada vez más esporádica. Escuchar música era uno de mis grandes pasatiempos y tenía una vasta colección de discos de _soul_ en el estante de mi recámara. Es irónico saber que a pesar de tener una habitación sólo para mí en esta casa, no recoge el mismo significado. Mi mente vuela con rapidez al pasado y está vez me permito quedarme unos minutos más contemplando el cielo.

Tal vez me he acostumbrado a la soledad, que sin importar la penumbra, el entorno me parece acogedor. Me recuesto y cruzo los brazos como respaldo a mi cabeza. El suelo no es cómodo, pero esta noche creo que no necesito más que la vista magnifica delante de mí. Y sonrío, sintiendo en mi pecho una inusitada alegría y tranquilidad.

Sin darme cuenta, me he quedado dormido. Gracias a la fría brisa de la madrugada he despertado casi a tiempo para bañarme y tomar el tren. Aun no sale el sol cuando he caminado por la estrecha calle. Y miró continuamente atrás, esperando verla. Sé que es un poco loco, pero jamás me había preguntado sobre sus horarios, si es que podríamos ser compañeros en el vagón, como hace ya varios días.

Llego a la oficina y Goldva es la primera en saludarme con un café en la mano, listo para ingerir con dos galletas saladas que consumo cada mañana. Me pregunta de la cena, de Tamao y todo se vuelve tan metódico cuando le digo que aún desconozco su fecha de llegada.

—Me parece que estás demasiado tranquilo—objeta dándome los papeles pendientes de la construcción—Se fue con un hombre.

—Es su amigo—digo con simpleza, mientras recojo los primeros datos en la pantalla—Confío en ella.

—Tal vez confías demasiado.

Y supongo que tiene razón. Pero jamás he desconfiado de mi esposa, Tamao ha sido siempre tan servicial y tan entregada en nuestra relación, que es difícil que vea un engaño a través de todas sus palabras.

—¿No sientes ni un poco de celos? —cuestiona de nuevo—Eres demasiado indiferente.

¿Celos? Frunzo el ceño tratando de evocar algún episodio en todos estos días que me haga añorarla y molestarme porque otro hombre goza de su presencia.

—No lo estás—escucho una tercera voz.

—Calla—respondo con dureza, incluso molesto por la intrusión.

—¿Perdón? —cuestiona confundida Goldva—Creo que el comentario fue demasiado atrevido.

Y me siento avergonzado, porque generalmente no tengo ese tipo de conversaciones cuando tengo un dialogo real con otra persona.

—No, lo siento, yo…—trato de disculparme.

—No hay problema, sé que es tu vida, no quieres que alguien más te recuerde como vivirla—me sonríe con dulzura recogiendo la taza de café—Sólo digo que deberías recobrar esa vitalidad, eres joven, no seas un oficinista más.

—Lo sé, gracias por el consejo.

—De nada—responde marchándose.

Entonces mis manos tocan mi frente, masajeando mi piel. No es algo que pase tan a menudo, es sólo que a veces él dice lo que yo no soy capaz de afirmar. Observó la fotografía de mi hermano en el marco de madera y todo cuando soy capaz de decir es que él tiene razón: no estoy celoso. Jamás lo he estado. Ella es linda y es dulce, pero no me encandila.

—No tanto como Anna—afirmo con extrañeza, de que haya sido mi voz y no la de él—Ella tiene algo que me atrae y no sé qué es.

—Pero está casada—me recuerda Hao.

Con uno de mis mejores amigos. Quizá sólo es curiosidad, una distracción novedosa en mi vida, por ello es que le miro con interés como nunca antes. Cómo se puede explicar eso. Conocer a una persona desde siempre y nunca tener contacto con ella más de lo común. Desearía tanto acallar la voz de mi hermano con esa boba respuesta, pero creo que tiene razón en más de un aspecto.

Paso la tarde revisando papeles, apenas me doy cuenta que ha pasado la hora de la comida cuando termino de revisar los últimos planos del centro comercial. Es común llevarme horas en los minúsculos detalles de construcción, pero parece que hoy excedí la cuota, tampoco podía concentrarme como era debido en la junta con los ingenieros.

—¿Algo mal, arquitecto? —cuestiona el ingeniero civil.

Supongo que porque he callado al ver las últimas modificaciones.

—No, está perfecto, es un gran trabajo—afirmo sonriendo—Pronto tendremos que ir a la construcción.

—Los cimientos están terminados, supongo que entre el sábado y el domingo podrá viajar para supervisarlos personalmente—añade mostrándome el mapa de la zona— Hemos cumplido todas las normas ambientales, y el material me han dicho el jefe de obra es de la mejor calidad.

—Me alegro, será un edificio bastante ecologista—digo observando el modelo a escala que hice bastantes semanas atrás—He rentado una casa muy cerca del terreno, es un sitio acogedor, por si necesitas habitación.

—Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta—corresponde con un gesto amable—Pero me extraña que no quiera estar en el hotel, después de todo el cliente es dueño, no hay viáticos extra.

—Lo sé, pero prefiero algo más cómodo y no me refiero a los lujos, sino algo como casa—refiero solemne.

No es algo tan comprensible, pero después de pasar medio año en un hotel la última vez, sentía que requería a gritos un hogar temporal. Quizá soy un ser extraño, a pesar de que no me considero un sujeto extraordinario. La junta termina, miró el reloj notando cómo ha corrido el tiempo tan rápido. Es justo mi horario oficial de salida, sólo que tengo muchos pendientes que concluir antes de marcharme.

—No, ni siquiera lo pienses—me interrumpe Goldva antes de que cierre la puerta de la oficina—Tienes una visita y además ya terminó tu turno.

—¿Una visita has dicho? —cuestiono desorbitado—¿Quién?

—Te está esperando en el vestíbulo, no iba a dejar que te quedaras un minuto más aquí, así que toma tus cosas y márchate.

Sonrío por el mandato. Nadie se extraña que tenga más jerarquía que yo, después de todo ella es la voz de la razón en este lugar. Tomo mi maletín, incluido el folder que no he terminado de leer. Y debo admitirlo, me siento intrigado. Contemplo mi figura en el brillo metálico del ascensor mientras medito las posibilidades de que aquella figura femenina tenga hebras doradas. Suena loco, pero me animo a pensar que ha salido temprano de su oficina y que desea que la acompañe o quizá quiera comer algo, sé de buenos lugares para cenar.

De cierta manera, me entusiasmaba la idea de charlar con ella. Bastaba con cerrar los ojos para evocar la manera en que acomodaba su cabello o la forma en que comía distraída, abstraída en sus pensamientos y contestaba con entereza cada una de mis cuestiones.

Tampoco pasé por alto la forma tan meticulosa con que observaba el obsequio de la abuela. Tamao la recibió con una gran sonrisa, agradeció encantada y la usó sólo los primeros años, luego sólo la arrumbó en vista de lo poco convencional que resultaba con la decoración y los platillos que presentaba. En cambio, Anna, se notaba embelesada por la porcelana, el diseño, los bordes dorados.

Mi pecho se inunda de algo extraño, tal vez sea ansiedad. No lo sé muy bien, sólo tengo la certeza de que esta noche no pensaré demasiado en el trabajo, quiero relajarme y disfrutar la noche. El elevador se detiene de nuevo en el vestíbulo. Me despido del oficial, señalándome que me esperan en la sala alterna de visitantes. Agradezco, deseándole buena fortuna en lo que resta del día, entonces camino y la veo. No pasan más de dos segundos cuando ella se levanta del pequeño sillón para abrazarme.

Fue inesperado.

—Lo siento—dice atropelladamente mientras toma mi rostro para besarme—Tenía tantas ganas de verte.

Y sigo sin poder asimilar que esté en el edificio donde trabajo, con una actitud de lo más amorosa. No es que ella no lo sea, es sólo que jamás había visto ese arrebato de emociones tan intensas de su parte, incluso tan desesperadas por un gesto que corresponda todas las atenciones.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no te alegra verme?

—Sí—afirmo sonriéndole—Es sólo que no te esperaba, Tamao.

—Quería darte una sorpresa— dijo besando mi barbilla—Vamos a cenar, tengo ganas de estar contigo.

Es un revuelo de ideas en mi mente.

—Sí, vamos—respondo tomando su mano.

Afuera está oscuro, pasan de las seis de la tarde, pero muchas personas rondan los suburbios de la gran capital. Caminamos tomados de la mano, mientras ella me cuenta lo maravilloso del lugar que ha visitado y cómo pasar tiempo con esas personas le ha traído un nuevo brío de paz. Estoy feliz por ello, se nota en su ánimo, incluso en la manera tan informal y relajada con que está vestida.

—Estás muy callado—dice abrazándome.

—Te estoy escuchando—respondo de forma tonta.

—Lo sé, tú siempre eres muy caballeroso—añades entrelazando los dedos— Tu madre me llamo ayer para que pasemos Navidad con ellos. Le he dicho que nos gustaría cenar solos, pero que en año nuevo estaremos en Izumo dos semanas.

—Pero… ¿y el restaurante? —cuestiono confundido.

Ha estado ausente bastante tiempo como para tomar un periodo aún más extendido de vacaciones.

—He decidido dejar de trabajar.

Es una noticia que no esperaba, tampoco que eligiera cenar en un excéntrico lugar de comida francesa. Hay muy pocos en la redonda, más con un menú que sea de su agrado. Tomamos la primera mesa disponible, Tamao pide su vino preferido y ordena algunos bocadillos ligeros.

—Entonces, dejarás de trabajar.

—Quiero estar relajada, disfrutar más tiempo contigo—apremia con una ligera sonrisa—Creo que el estrés no permite que me embarace. ¿Te molesta que deje mi empleo?

En realidad, son muchas más las cosas que vienen a mi cabeza con su decisión, más allá del embarazo.

—Pero disfrutas tu empleo.

—Puedo cocinar para ti, no es ningún problema—dice feliz—Además, Ryu me ha dicho que me puede contratar para eventos especiales, así que no dejaré del todo de trabajar, sólo no será diario y no todo el tiempo. Pensé que te gustaría.

—Sabes que no tengo problema—respondo sonriéndole—Si es lo que deseas, puedes hacerlo.

—¡Gracias!

Y cierro los ojos al toque de sus labios. Una caricia suave, que apenas comienza cuando ya ha terminado. Sin embargo, algo en mi pecho me carcome, sin saber qué es. Disfruto la cena, más cuando hemos bebido toda la botella, sé que mi estado de ánimo es mucho más relajado. Su charla es agradable, incluso los coqueteos que hace tiempo no tenía y me alegra verla tan feliz, incluso rejuvenecida. Es hermosa.

—Quedémonos en un hotel—me propone un poco más inspirada.

Acepto la idea. Nos marchamos, mientras recorremos las calles más iluminadas del centro. Es como volver a los tiempos en que éramos novios. No obstante se siente diferente. Llegamos al hotel y la magia de su sensualidad me envuelve por completo. Apenas puedo procesar cómo ha sucedido todo en cuanto cerramos la puerta, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo hacemos más de tres veces. Está abierta a probar todo tipo de posiciones y me agrada, su piel en contacto con la mía genera un calor abrasador. Es innegable el placer que me conquista cada vez que estoy a su lado.

Tamao se ha dormido. Pero yo no concibo dormir. Es tan extraño el sentimiento que experimento, me siento tan fuera de mí, que no puedo permanecer en la cama. Me levanto y tomó el bóxer para salir a la terraza en cautelosos movimientos. Miro abajo el movimiento aún de algunos autos y personas que siguen de fiesta. Es tan extraño, la noche ha sido agradable, pero algo falta y no sé qué es mientras vuelvo inquieto a la cama rememorando los detalles.

Mi mente medita tantas cosas que me he quedado dormido sin darme cuenta. Tamao me despierta, afirmando que es bastante tarde. Pasan de las diez de la mañana y me alarmo porque he perdido la junta que tenía a las ocho. Llamo a Goldva, confirmándome que ha tomado nota de cada una de las indicaciones de los jefes de piso. Sin embargo, no estoy del todo tranquilo y tomo una ducha con rapidez, casi olvidando que no estoy siquiera en mi casa como para cambiar mi vestimenta.

—No vayas—me pide Tamao.

—Es importante, tengo mucho que hacer, yo…

—Pero te irás mañana, ¿no puedes pasar tiempo con tu esposa?

Esa pregunta me descoloca, siento que está hablando de una persona diferente y no de Yoh Asakura. No obstante, hay demasiadas decisiones que tomar antes de viajar.

—Otro día será, lo prometo.

Me cuesta trabajo creer en el hombre ocupado en el que me he convertido, no es algo que viera venir con facilidad.

—Está bien, que tengas un buen día—dice besando mis labios—Te amo.

—Yo también—correspondo a prisa.

Y aunque no parece ser suficiente para ella, oculta su enfado para no discutir, lo que menos desea es arruinar la armonía que gobierna en nuestro hogar. Pago el desayuno a la habitación, no sin antes agradecerle la velada de anoche. Entonces me apresuro para llegar a la oficina antes de que sea medio día, me sorprendo que al llegar todo está bastante tranquilo.

Respiro aliviado, después mi perspectiva se sitúa en el grupo de personas que salen de la sala de juntas. Mi proyecto ha sido el primero en discutirse, luego recuerdo que el segundo a valoración ha sido el nuevo hotel que se construye en el centro.

—Terminaron antes de lo previsto y ahora están viendo los estilos arquitectónicos de la decoración—menciona Goldva a mi lado cuando me entrega las notas y memorándums.

Pero mi vista sigue en el grupo de arquitectos y empresarios. Rápidamente recuerdo el nombre de la empresa que colaboraría en la misiva y me parece impresionante la coincidencia cuando noto su cabellera rubia entre el cúmulo de personas. Se dirigen a la salida, tomando el primer elevador. No tengo mucho tiempo para tomar una decisión, devolviendo a Goldva los documentos mientras camino rápido hacia ella, pero la puerta del ascensor se cierra antes de que pueda establecer una conexión.

Son más de cuarenta pisos, no puedo bajar corriendo las escaleras. Sin embargo, en un estúpido intento y desesperado al ver que el otro elevador no llegaba. Tomé la puerta de emergencia. Tengo mala condición desde que deje de correr, así que me apresuro, a pesar de que sé que no llegaré a tiempo. No sé qué quiero conseguir con esto, sólo quiero saludarla.

He bajado veinte pisos y sudo, estoy agotado, también sé que han transcurrido más de quince minutos, por lo que ella se ha ido. Vuelvo al interior del piso, notando que estoy en un salón de fiestas. Las anfitrionas me miran extraño al ver mi agotamiento, pero ignoro los comentarios maliciosos de los niños para tomar el elevador. Sólo para desengañarme y admitir que ya no está más en el mismo sitio decido bajar.

El policía me saluda, quizá con una sonrisa más ensanchada que de costumbre al ver mi estado. Aflojo un poco la corbata por el calor que siento. Es muy probable que después de esta heroica hazaña decida salir a correr por las mañanas, todavía siento cómo mi corazón se acelera mientras decido sentarme en la sala de las visitas. Camino hacia allá, cuando noto que no está del todo vacía y ella está parada, inspeccionando los cuadros que decoran el lugar.

Sonrió agradado por verla interesada en las pinturas, que apenas emito un sonido que delate mi presencia. Y me avergüenza pensarlo, pero…

—Es justo lo que esperabas ayer—escucho la voz de Hao.

—Sí, lo es—respondo sin percatarme que con eso consigo llamar su atención.

Me siento cohibido ante esa mirada, que estudia a detalle no sólo mi aspecto físico sino alguna relación con las palabras que acabo de pronunciar. Siento mis mejillas arder, agradeciendo haber corrido lo suficiente como para justificar mi estado. Ella no habla, sólo me observa y yo le miro con fijeza, notando el vestido negro corto que llevaba puesto y el saco beige que complementa su atuendo. Es simple, es sencillo, pero me gusta. Quizá demasiado.

—Tardaste en bajar.

Ahora me siento nervioso por esa declaración. No puedo describir el estremecimiento que me hace sentir al saber que ella conocía bien mis intenciones de alcanzarla.

—¿Cómo lo sabías?

—Te vi, antes de cerrar la puerta del elevador—dijo tranquila, mientras se acerca a mí—Pensé que querías decirme algo importante, y al verte agitado, supongo que sí es algo de urgencia.

No sé qué decir, ahora mismo me siento en desventaja, mi cerebro no está carburando con la rapidez que ella lo requiere.

—Pues… en realidad—respondo mirando alrededor, buscando una excusa.

No puedo decirle que simplemente deseaba saludarla. Sería extraño.

—Quería saber… cuándo volverá Horo Horo.

Lo sé, es estúpido, yo puedo mandarle un mensaje o llamarlo cuando desee. Es una pregunta tonta y supongo que ella piensa lo mismo.

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso? —dice finalmente.

—Pues… yo…. —observo la pintura que está detrás y dónde resalta un paisaje urbano con globos—Globos…. Quiero organizarle una fiesta sorpresa a Horo Horo.

No sé qué clase de pensamientos crucen por su mente, todo cuanto soy testigo es que hay confusión en su rostro y algo parecido a la resignación, pero sobre qué, es lo que me hace cuestionarme.

—El lunes temprano—resuelves mi duda— Falta más de un mes para su cumpleaños, quizá te estás adelantando un poco en los preparativos.

—Me iré varias semanas—le informo un poco más tranquilo.

—¿A dónde?

Ambos nos miramos con curiosidad tratando de borrar esa última cuestión. Ella por haberlo expuesto, yo por alegrarme de que denotara un ligero interés en mi vida.

—Olvídalo, no es mi asunto—niegas rápido, antes que yo conteste tu inquietud—Le gustan los bares, te puedo dar la dirección de alguno, le agradará salir con ustedes antes de que llegue… el bebé.

Y por un momento había olvidado esa cuestión, ella debe tener tres meses o un poco más, pero no es algo notorio en su figura.

—Sí, será… divertido.

Debería sonar alegre, a veces me hace sentir mal no ser más efusivo con la bienvenida de ese ser, después de todo es el hijo de mi mejor amigo.

—Eso espero, a veces se estresa, necesita liberar la tensión de algún modo—añades sosteniendo tu bolso sobre un hombro—Bien, creo que debería irme, no quiero interrumpirte.

Avanzas, pero antes de que escapes, sostengo tu mano para evitar que te marches. Me miras sorprendida, no eres la única, también yo me extraño de mis gestos. Pero más allá de eso, me llama la atención la suavidad y el calor de tu piel al contacto con la mía.

—No te vayas aún—pido suave, probablemente más de lo que pensé.

—¿Acaso no tienes que trabajar?

Tengo muchos pendientes, como le dije a Tamao, siempre los tengo. El trabajo es mucho para mí solo.

—¿Acaso tú no tienes que volver a la oficina? —devuelvo su atención.

Callas, tan sólo para mirarme con fijeza. Es sorprendente lo mucho que me gusta el reflejo de mi rostro en tus ojos. Liberas tu mano de mi agarre para tomar distancia.

—Pedí algunos días en la oficina, hoy sólo vine a revisar el proyecto—contestas acomodando tu cabello— Pero no creo que sea tu caso.

—No, debo revisar algunos contratos, pero… no es algo tan tardado.

No puedo creer que haya dicho eso.

—¿Sugieres que te espere? —cuestionas con una pequeña e irónica sonrisa.

Lo sé, suena muy raro. Qué cosa no lo es estos días.

—Bueno, si no tienes nada que hacer… podríamos tomar un café en mi oficina. Puedo revisar los contratos mientras charlamos de la fiesta.

—¿Eso no te distraerá? —preguntas con interés—Supongo que es importante que veas los detalles.

Por supuesto que los detalles son importantes, los abogados a veces son muy listos para manipular las clausulas, pero por algo he leído centenares de documentos.

—Sí, tal vez necesite una asistente hoy, si es que deseo irme sin pendientes de la oficina.

Sonríes mirándome incrédula.

—¿Ahora me estás contratando?

—Quizá, sólo hoy—afirmo devolviéndole el gesto—Es viernes, podemos salir temprano.

—Sí, es viernes—dices observando tu teléfono—Es una oferta interesante, pero no sé cuál es mi beneficio real. A como lo planteas, sólo te estoy ayudando en tu saturada agenda.

Tiene razón, se ve como algo conveniente para mí en cuestión de tiempo, lo cual no es del todo malo.

—Podríamos salir a comer—selecciono bien mis palabras—Ir por uno de esos pasteles de los que tanto te he hablado. Incluso comprar algo para el bebé.

Entonces tu gesto se vuelve pensativo, tal vez revisando mentalmente tus pendientes en lo que resta del día, sólo espero que digas que sí.

—Está bien.

¡Bingo! Mi sonrisa se amplía sin querer, vaya que es de lo más inusual. Apenas puedo creerlo cuando volvemos al ascensor y estamos caminando por los pasillos del despacho. Algunos compañeros nos miran con interés, incluso los becarios voltean a ver su paso. Ella es bonita, así que supongo que atraer miradas es parte del paquete.

—Por dios, dónde te habías metido acaba de llegar tu jefe y dice que…

Goldva calla antes de vociferar que me fui demasiado a prisa. Tal vez por la visita o porque intuye en mi cara que son demasiados datos innecesarios.

—Sí, justo ayer terminé ese archivo, está en la carpeta de asuntos saldados—digo sacando el móvil de mi pantalón para certificar el intercambio de documentos con el _cloud_ —Envíalo y añades las gráficas que te di el lunes.

—Sí, por supuesto.

Observo de reojo su reacción, parece estar interesada en la cantidad de trabajo que acabo de mencionar.

—¿Una nueva cliente? —pregunta la anciana.

—Una amiga—menciono abriéndole el paso—Anna Kyouyama.

Ambas se saludan, mientras Goldva se presenta como mi mano derecha. Noto su mirada perspicaz sobre mí, no sé por qué lo hace, no hago nada malo. Pero es eficiente al ofrecerle una taza de café, mientras nosotros entramos a la oficina. Y maldigo mi suerte al ver el desorden en el sillón. Hay demasiados papeles, planos, maquetas inconclusas.

Anna estudia a detalle mi lugar de trabajo, en tanto yo me ocupo de abrirle espacio. No sé por qué nunca había notado que no era un sitio siquiera presentable. Creo que siento un poco de vergüenza, pero Goldva se limita a sonreír con placer cuando entra con una bandeja de galletas y dos tazas de café.

—Acomódate, linda. Yo le he dicho que debemos mandar documentos al archivo y siempre se niega porque quiere clasificarlo todo en su oficina—dice a modo de burla.

Maldigo mi suerte, pero noto complacido cómo ambas disfrutan mi sufrimiento interno.

—Sí, es clásico de un hombre tener desordenada la oficina—dice con demasiada sabiduría—No necesitas un asistente, necesitas un equipo de limpieza, Asakura.

Suelto un largo suspiro, no era la imagen que quería presentarle.

—Está bien, dile a la becaria que en unas horas pase por los archivos.

—Vaya… por fin—escucho la plegaria al cielo de mi secretaria cuando sale del despacho.

Es exagerado, ni siquiera siento que haya extendido demasiado la estadía de esos papeles. Aunque admito que algunos deben desecharse. No puedo creer que la presencia de Anna cambie radicalmente mi ambiente, Goldva no dejará que olvide esto en el corto plazo.

—Creo que no saldremos tan temprano—dice Anna colocando el saco junto al mío.

Reconozco que sus palabras podrían ser muy ciertas, pero no quiero esclavizarla a mi modo operandi, no es la intención. Comienzo a sacar los documentos que debo firmar, mientras le señalo las principales cláusulas que debe observar, es eficiente. Sólo son quince contratos, pero me alegra cada vez que siente interés por la función de uno u otro. Es parte de mi mundo y compartirlo con ella me agrada más de lo que pensé.

—Todo este trabajo podría equivaler un coche montable—cierras el penúltimo archivo en la carpeta.

Y coincido con la idea, pero hemos avanzado muy rápido. Incluso estamos a punto de terminar.

—Entonces quieres que sea un niño—digo con ternura.

—Es un decir, ni siquiera he pensado en el sexo del bebé—respondes acomodando de nuevo tu cabello.

No sé si es incomodidad o en verdad no piensas que sea un tema relevante para charlar en este momento. Me intriga no ver emoción al hablar de él o ella.

—Bueno, a veces en el decir, se pueden revelar deseos ocultos—repongo firmando el último de los contratos—Incluso puede que sean gemelos.

—No, sólo es uno y no he pensado mucho al respecto, prefiero esperar a verlo—contestas desviando tu mirada hacia la fotografía de Tamao en el escritorio— ¿Siguen…intentándolo?

Ayer apenas mencionó la idea un par de veces, pero ya efectuó cambios radicales para lograrlo.

—No desiste de la idea—certifico apilando las hojas que pasaran a llevarse más tarde—Tomará un tratamiento de fertilización de nuevo.

—Suerte con eso.

—Gracias, supongo—digo levantándome para dejar la pila de documentos cerca del sillón.

Ella ha callado. No tengo idea si llamar a eso un buen augurio, o que el tema no le interesa demasiado y sólo ha preguntado para desviar la charla del bebé. Pero noto su abstracción en la imagen de mi esposa. No sé qué veo en sus ojos, pero su brillo se opaca ligeramente, hasta que vuelven a mí. Y me siento atraído por ellos, al igual que su semblante suave. Percibo que algo debió conmoverla y me intriga saber el motivo.

—Ella siempre ha querido un hijo, pero tú ¿también quieres ser padre? —dice firme, sin ningún titubeo.

Y admito que es la primera vez que alguien me cuestiona sobre mi querer del tema.

—No es una prioridad.

—Entonces qué es una prioridad para ti.

Reparo en su tono molesto apenas perceptible y me siento en la silla a un costado de ella.

—Creo que mi pareja—respondo pensativo—Es la base de todo.

Hacerla feliz siempre fue la meta de esta aventura. No me casé pensando que llenaría mi casa de hijos, me casé porque ella era importante para mí, era la persona que escogí para pasar el resto de mi vida. Anna me mira impasible, molesta, mientras desvía la mirada hacia la puerta de cristal opaco. Siento que en cualquier minuto me dirá que debe marcharse y antes de siquiera escuchar una mención, mi mano se posa sobre la suya, llamando su atención.

No sé qué oculta en ese semblante triste, sólo sé que me desagrada verla de ese modo. Odiaría pensar que Horo Horo le hace daño y que es el motivo de su desasosiego.

—Ojalá tenga tus ojos.

—¿Qué? —dice volviendo su rostro hacia mí.

—Ojalá el bebé tenga tus ojos, no importa si es niña o niño—describo notando su confusión—Son hermosos y reflejan cómo te sientes.

—No creo que puedas saber cómo me siento mirando mis ojos—niegas de inmediato retirando tu mano—Además, no es algo que te importe si tiene o no mis ojos, o si es idéntico a su padre.

Se levanta, no sólo molesta sino con un semblante intimidante. No pensé que eso le desagradara bastante, yo sólo decía lo que pensaba al respecto.

—Lo siento, no quise decir algo fuera de lugar, es sólo…

—Olvídalo—me interrumpes con firmeza—No es nada personal, el embarazo me pone de mal humor a veces.

—¿Estás molesta?

—Por supuesto que no, por qué lo estaría—discriminas la idea— No tiene nada que ver contigo.

He escuchado varias charlas acerca de eso, pero me extraña que trates de aclarar el panorama. Sonrío y me levanto hacia ti, puedo notar tu respiración acelerada y en tus pupilas se dibuja algo similar a la sorpresa. Doy un paso más y tú retrocedes dos, es tan curioso y a la vez tan singular que me hace pensar que la oficina es demasiado pequeña para que puedas esconderte.

No es intimidación, eso es algo propio de ti, no de mí. Yo sólo camino hacia donde tú estás, hasta que la pared choca con tu espalda. Nunca fue mi intención acorralarte.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntas parpadeando más de una vez.

Me encantaría tener una respuesta.

—¿Por qué estás tan molesta? —reitero mi cuestión.

—Porque eres un entrometido—contestas endureciendo tus facciones.

Pero tu respiración acelerada me dice más que sólo tus palabras. Basta que me refleje en esa mirada para notar más directrices en la ecuación.

—Aquella noche, en tu cumpleaños…Saliste justo detrás de mí, como si necesitaras respirar—comienzo a decir notando su expectativa y apoyo una mano en la pared, cerrando aún más el espacio entre los dos— No querías que nadie más te felicitara.

Me siento extraño ante tal descubrimiento y la forma en que sutilmente se daban las cosas.

—Nunca me ha gustado las multitudes.

—Tus amistades, familia… compañeros de trabajo.

—Yo no pedí una fiesta—respondes con dureza—Apártate o sufrirás las consecuencias.

Pero lejos de obedecer, coloco otra mano en la pared, aprisionándola en ese pequeño espacio. Y admito que es demasiado irreal, jamás habíamos estado tan cerca uno del otro. Anna se admira de mi osadía, incluso espero una sonora bofetada, que no parece llegar con el transcurrir de los segundos, entonces arrojo mi siguiente cuestionamiento y que enlaza aquel día con nuestras recientes palabras.

—¿Realmente eres feliz?

Hay un breve interludio, mientras nuestros ojos hacen contacto por más de un minuto.

—No respondas con una evasiva—digo suspirando—No busco una respuesta vaga como aquel día.

—¿Y qué esperas entonces?

—La verdad—contesto apartando un rubio mechón de su cabello.

Pero lejos de ser un gesto bien recibido, has girado tu rostro con sentimientos que no son propios de tu estado de gestación sino con tu estado de ánimo de siempre.

—¿Y por qué quieres saberlo? Debo suponer que de la noche a la mañana tienes un interés genuino por mí y tengo que responder a todas tus preguntas como si fueras en verdad un amigo cercano—dices con más fiereza—No lo somos.

—Quiero serlo.

—No quiero que lo seas.

Tus palabras me hieren un poco, después de la cena, esperaba que fuéramos mucho más abiertos el uno con el otro.

—No todos tenemos una relación tan idílica como tú—dices empujándome para salir y tomas tu bolso del escritorio.

Es una señal de que te marcharás si no hago algo para detener tu partida. Pero antes de hacerlo, rebobino tus últimas palabras, hallando el significado oculto de ellas.

—¿Idílica? ¿Eso es lo que te molesta?

Aunque en realidad no he mencionado demasiados detalles de mi relación con Tamao, más allá de los evidentes.

—¡Ya te dije que no estoy molesta!

Sonrió por la sublime nota que acaba de dar. Y estoy más que seguro que el departamento de comunicación ha escuchado aquel imperativo tono. Ella camina segura hacia la salida, cuando la intercepto en la puerta.

—Espera…

—A un lado.

—Espera, aclaremos las cosas—le pidió como súplica— No te vayas, por favor.

Suspira, sin comprender mis acciones, me encantaría tener la certeza de porqué lo hago, pero no tengo excusa, sólo una ligera corazonada.

—No tenemos nada que aclarar.

—Entonces por qué esto se ve más como una escena de celos.

Lo sé, lo dije, no lo pude evitar. Fue lo primero que me paso por la cabeza, pero al ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas, me da la impresión que no estoy del todo en un error y no sé por qué me alegra tanto ver esas emociones en ella. Debo estar demente.

—Estás loco.

Ella sólo lo corroboró.

—Sí, bastante, todo el tiempo—digo tomando valor y sostengo su mano.

Anna quiere golpearme, puedo predecir eso también, pero estoy dispuesto a tomar el riesgo. Aprieta sus labios ante mi inusitada cercanía, justo delante, tan cerca que mi agitado respirar se hace uno con el de ella. El matiz de sus mejillas es hermoso, combina a la perfección con el color avellana de sus ojos. También estoy nervioso, cuando tomo ambas manos.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —preguntas confundida.

Cómo si tomarnos de la mano fuera algo habitual, no sé a que obedece mi ímpetu. No estoy borracho, juro, que jamás me había tomado estas libertades con nadie.

—No lo sé—confieso sonriendo—Sólo sé que quiero pasar más tiempo contigo.

—¿Por qué?

Encojo mis hombros, mientras mis dedos exploran la suavidad de su piel que me envuelve en un mar de sensaciones. Ella mira con fijeza nuestra unión y temo que se aleje, pero medita, piensa en algo que me gustaría con ansias saber.

—No entiendo por qué quieres ser mi amigo.

—No le preguntas al sol porqué sale todos los días, simplemente lo hace.

Y aunque es una respuesta vaga, sonríe.

—Eres un tonto.

—Lo sé, mi abuela me lo decía todo el tiempo.

He calmado su mal humor y ha cedido ante esta imposibilidad de estar sin entender por qué queremos esta rara amistad. Jamás fue importante, ni antes ni después de la muerte de mi hermano. Ahora sólo veo la posibilidad de que tal vez yo evité que lo fuera. Bastaba con cerrar mis ojos para evocarla, bastaba con tocar mis manos para saber que deseaba sentir las suyas entre las mías. Es ridículo, es almibarado, pero necesito su compañía.

Y no necesito cualquier amistad, quiero la de ella.

—¿En qué piensas?—pregunta al verme inmerso en mis pensamientos.

Si ella supiera todo lo que pienso, diría que estoy demente.

—En que nadie elige la lluvia que te va a calar hasta los huesos.

Y tampoco yo lo elegí, sólo sabía que lo sentía y lo mucho que ansiaba sentir sus labios al calor de los míos.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **N/A:** Un poco más largo de lo habitual, pero me extendí un poco para darle mayor contexto a lo que sucederá después, trataré de actualizar seguido para no perder el ritmo. En principio iba a recortarlo, pero me pareció idóneo que fuera una larga perspectiva de Yoh, porque la siguiente le corresponde a Anna y todo lo mucho que calló en este capítulo. Es una historia que me gusta más por su carácter humano, sus errores y todo lo negativo y positivo que ello conlleva. De antemano les agradezco a todos por leer. He tratado de mejorar mi escritura, pero considero que debo leer un poco más. Gracias por todos sus comentarios, es bueno saber que les agrada aunque tenga un tono más melancólico. Vienen cosas interesantes, claro que sí.

 **Agradecimientos especiales:** **Vi ShadowHunter,** **Meli,** **Daslevfka,** **anneyk, Guest,** **Asakura keiko** **.**


	9. IX A través del tiempo

**IX**

Cuando era niña solía decir que las matemáticas eran la ciencia más exacta del mundo y así debería ser todo en la vida. Si uno quiere desayunar fruta en lugar de avena, lo hace. Si uno quiere correr más rápido en vez de transitar como el resto de las personas, corres. Sencillo. No das vueltas y enredas el problema con soluciones que no te llevarán al resultado que quieres. No añades números o efectúas operaciones que no sean las requeridas. Como sumar dos números, el resultado es preciso, es eficiente, es exacto. Pero con Yoh esta teoría no aplicaba. Él era más de decimales que de números exactos. O quizá era la incógnita de mi ecuación. O quizá nada, pero la nada también es relativa.

—Nadie elige la lluvia que te va a calar hasta los huesos.

Sus palabras me son familiares de algún modo, pero no puedo direccionar el recuerdo hacia una idea en concreto. No obstante, suena poético, al grado de erizar mi piel con tal sólo oírlo. Odio que genere reacciones en mi cuerpo con tan poco. No es importante como para darle una fracción de mi tiempo libre. Jeanne pasaría por mí para tomar un café y hablar de su próxima mudanza. Ni siquiera debería estar aquí.

¿Entonces porque quería verlo desde el día anterior? ¿Por qué había aceptado medir la propuesta de decoración en el nuevo hotel del centro cuando había pedido días para descansar en casa? ¿No acababa de tener la semana más caótica de mi vida encerrada en la oficina como para venir a otra oficina desconocida? ¿Qué diablos me pasa? ¿Por qué aunque tardó más de veinte minutos en bajar, lo esperé en el vestíbulo del edificio? ¿Por qué acepto cancelar mis planes sin previo aviso? ¿Por qué hace que me cuestione todo al tiempo que sólo me ve en silencio?

—Eres demasiado extraño—concluyo en voz alta.

Es cierto, él mismo lo sabe cuando en su rostro se ilumina con una afable sonrisa.

—Lo sé, me lo dicen a menudo—contestas acariciando con tu pulgar el dorso de mi mano.

Tampoco creo que sea algo tan recurrente. Medito unos segundos acerca de nuestra posición, él sigue siendo un sujeto desconocido, pero el contacto entre nosotros evidencia que no lo es. No es habitual, no obstante lo siento como parte de esta extraña y permisible amistad. No debería sujetarlo, soy una mujer casada. Es un acto contradictorio, por una parte quiero soltarlo pero por la otra, deseo aferrarme a él. Quiero tomar su cuello e inclinarlo hacia mí para saber cuán tersos son sus labios.

Creo que no es el único loco en la habitación. Estoy a nada de perder la razón, el embarazo debe estarme afectando más de lo que debería. Entonces suelto sus manos. Aquello se siente más como un desprendimiento que como una pauta para tomar distancia y tengo la impresión de que él siente lo mismo.

Ambos callamos, esperando una respuesta, algo que irrumpa el silencio en el que hemos caído presos. Pero no resulta incómodo. Incluso puedo grabar con más detalle sus facciones en mi memoria y es admisible. De pronto siento un pequeño empujón de su parte, por un momento olvido que estamos justo delante de la puerta, por lo tanto, apenas frena un poco el impulso que lo obliga a abrazarme para no lastimarme y hacerme caer.

Ha sido tan repentino, del mismo modo en que Goldva entró con una chica más. Por supuesto, ha venido por el archivo. La anciana nos mira extraño, mientras él decide soltarme, asegurándose de que no tropiece al hacerlo. Recobro mi equilibrio, en tanto él confronta las miradas curiosas de las mujeres.

—Qué manera de entrar, antes tocabas la puerta—se queja, quizá no molesto, pero sí algo incómodo.

—Lo siento. No pensé que fuese inoportuna.

Su respuesta es demasiado seca, incluso para las circunstancias pasadas en que se mostraba alegre conmigo. No me altera su tono de voz, pero noto cómo Yoh descompone su cara al percibir dureza en las palabras.

—Bien, de cualquier manera, ya habíamos terminado—responde volviendo al escritorio para acumular el resto de las carpetas en una sola pila— Te he dejado una serie de instrucciones en la _cloud_. También tienes mi número telefónico y podemos entrelazar una video llamada cuando esté allá.

Vaticino que algo no muy bueno vendrá de todo esto. Permanezco estoica, quizá debería irme pero no quiero levantar más rumores. A parte, no quiero que él corra detrás de mí, como estoy segura podría hacerlo en cualquier instante. Prefiero ahorrarme la vergüenza.

—De acuerdo, asumo que no regresarás a la oficina—dictamina mirándome fijamente.

Y no me equivoco cuando digo que algo en todo esto le parece de muy mal gusto. No debería extrañarme, él es un hombre casado y la posición en que estábamos da mucho de qué hablar.

—Se me hace raro, ¿acabaste con todo? —añade volviendo su vista a él.

—Por supuesto—responde serio—Además, le prometí a Anna que le invitaría a comer. Llevo el móvil, así que cualquier emergencia estoy comunicado.

Asiente, solicitando a una segunda chica que lleve el resto del archivo a su escritorio para añadir una etiqueta a cada carpeta. Se despide de mí con apenas las palabras justas, aunque en realidad no me interesa lo que piensen de mí, me siento juzgada por un buen verdugo. Yoh toma sus pertenencias con premura, supongo que porque deduce que en cualquier momento puedo irme sin contemplar la recompensa de mi trabajo.

—Vamos—añade cargando un pequeño maletín.

Es extraño cómo han cambiado las cosas. Mis recuerdos viajan al pasado, tratando de rememorar nuestra niñez. Resulta difícil de creer que una persona tan floja y tan descuidada sea cabeza de un proyecto arquitectónico. Mientras yo tomaba clases de piano con su abuela, él siempre estaba recostado en el jardín con unos audífonos sin oficio, ni preocupaciones. Nada extraordinario para un chico algo aislado, callado, ensimismado en su propio mundo.

La puerta del elevador se cierra. Ambos callamos y él acomoda el saco de nueva cuenta. Se ve elegante, como su trabajo lo requiere en algunas ocasiones. Miro disimuladamente a través del reflejo cómo contrasta con el recuerdo que mantengo de su persona en la infancia. Rara vez tratamos de conversar, incluso su abuela insistió en más de una ocasión conmigo para tratar de llevarnos mejor. Pero no es que no nos lleváramos bien, es sólo que jamás quisimos hacerlo.

—Espero que no se detenga en el salón de fiestas—dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Hay un salón de fiestas? —convengo extrañada de la mención.

—Sí, justo en medio del edificio—describes acompañado de un gesto de desagrado—No es un lugar muy agradable, no te lo recomendaría para hacer una fiesta para tu bebé.

Supongo que es extraño que lo diga, pero es la primera vez que imagino mi futuro con un niño y las muchas posibilidades que tengo por hacer una fiesta para personas pequeñas. No me desagrada, tampoco es que reviente de júbilo, pero no es algo que me entusiasme demasiado. Yoh me observaba, sin saber si me he enfadado por la mención. Mira fijamente mis ojos. Es iluso saber que trata de leer mis sentimientos de ese modo.

—¿No quieres ser madre?

Muerdo mis labios al saber que tarde o temprano haría la cuestión, es sólo que no la esperaba tan pronto.

El ascensor se detiene, sin una respuesta en concreto. La puerta se abre y hay tres personas que esperan subir. No tengo muchas alternativas, a pesar de ello, no prolonga ese momento, sólo descendemos al vestíbulo donde él recoge sus credenciales y firma su salida del recinto. Con ello sé con certeza que no volverá, tal como lo ha dicho Goldva. No quiero sentirme especial por saber que concede una tarde para mí, tampoco debería pensar de ese modo, sólo comeremos juntos porque era la promesa que me hizo a cambio de trabajar con él. Aunque en primera instancia debería sopesar porqué fue que decidí aceptar el trato.

Caminamos por la calle. Todo es demasiado ruidoso, pero él sigue envuelto en sus pensamientos. Me gustaría saber qué cree de esta situación. Quiero explorar los rincones más recónditos de su mente. Y sé que es una idea enferma, pero él me genera más planteamientos que resoluciones.

—¿Y has pensado en un lugar? —menciona sonriente—¿Quieres algo especial para comer? ¿KFC?

¿En serio ha preguntado por un restaurante de comida rápida?

—Supuse que pondrías esa cara—dice sonriendo aún más.

¿De verdad? ¿Qué gesto quiere que le dé? Si la sola mención me ha dado náuseas. Aunque, estos días es tan habitual que ya no lo relaciono con una causa en concreto.

—Tú debes ser la clase de sujeto que se forma por su pollo en Navidad—respondo con alevosía, a veces puede ser tan fácil leer a las personas.

—¿Eh? No, claro que no—niegas de inmediato, mientras seguimos avanzando sin un rumbo fijo—¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?

Uno torpe para empezar, porque justo acaba de dar un traspié. Pero hábil, porque ha conseguido no trastabillar por completo. No es la primera vez que le pasa cuando camina conmigo, ya tiró una vez el pastel de queso por no fijarse por dónde anda, así que también es descuidado. Y algo patético. Verlo bajar del ascensor sudando y con las mejillas rojas era algo digno de fotografiar. Horo Horo hubiese disfrutado reírse de él. En cambio, yo….

—Debo ser un muy mal sujeto como para que pienses tanto la respuesta—dictaminas finalmente.

Lo sé, a veces enmudezco más del tiempo necesario.

—No te conozco mucho, así que no sé bien la clase de persona que eres.

Algo coherente a la realidad, dado que no hemos tenido demasiada fraternidad.

—Bueno… tienes razón, quizá no somos amigos cercanos, pero somos viejos conocidos.

—Sí, eso es verdad—contesto pensativa—Pero no conozco demasiado de ti.

Salvo lo obvio, detalles que son detectables a simple vista. Nada extraordinario. Jamás me pareció un sujeto que debía admirar con gran detenimiento. En realidad, considero que Yoh es muy simple. Es demasiado minimalista.

—Bueno…quizá podamos charlar un poco más, conozco un sitio tranquilo cerca de la torre—propones parando el flujo en el que vamos conduciéndonos— ¿Conoces Ukai?

—No—niego al notar lo lejana que aún se ve el rumbo que quiere tomar—Pero no pienso caminar tanto.

—Tomemos un taxi.

¿A esta hora? El tráfico debe ser infernal. Ni siquiera quiero comprobarlo, cuando él toma mi mano y camina decidido al final de la calle donde los coches se han detenido por el torrente de personas cruzando la avenida. Alza la mano, no obstante es un acto inútil, todos están estáticos. El conductor abre las puertas, mientras me veo subiéndome a un vehículo Honda. Las tarifas son algo caras, por lo que no es un medio de transporte tan habitual para mí.

—Buenas tardes, ¿nos puede llevar a la torre de Tokio?

El señor asiente cuando la luz verde le da señal de que puede continuar el trayecto. Notifica la tarifa, pero no parece preocuparle demasiado a Yoh. Sonríe. ¿Acaso no puede dejar de hacerlo? Parece que es parte muy inherente de él.

—Nunca he venido con Tamao—dice contemplándome fijamente.

No algo que esperaba oír. Vistazos rápidos a la escena en su oficina se hacen presentes de súbito. Y la palabra, celos, no deja de hacer eco en mi mente.

—Yo no te pregunte eso.

Ni me interesa.

—Lo sé, es sólo que… quería decirte que es un lugar que me gusta mucho—añades tranquilo—Papá nos llevaba con frecuencia cuando trabajaba por aquí.

—Hablas de tu mamá o…

—De Hao—respondes de inmediato—No hablo mucho de él, las personas a veces me tienen un poco de pena porque éramos gemelos y dicen que es una unión aún más fuerte que el sólo tener un hermano.

Supongo que en términos generales pueden tener la razón.

—¿Y por qué lo mencionas conmigo? —pregunto con auténtica curiosidad, más al ver en sus ojos un temple de añoranza.

—Porque a parte de mi familia, tú lo conociste y lo amaste.

Comprimo mis labios al escucharlo hablar. Es un vuelco repentino de emociones que no vi venir. Tampoco que él me contemplara con una mirada llena de ternura, quizá evidenciando que no estoy siendo nada discreta en cuanto a la nostalgia que aún habita en mí. Quizá por eso me acerqué a él. Quizá es sólo el recuerdo de su hermano, gritándome a viva voz que sigue tan presente en mi vida.

—Era uno de sus lugares favoritos—prosigues apacible—Antes tenía otro nombre, pero los jardines siguen siendo los mismos.

Me gustaría decir algo irónico o despectivo que nos excluya de esta aura sensible en la que hemos caído. Nada viene a mi mente para contrarrestarlo. Por otro lado, debo admitir que es el único con quien puedo sacar sin reservas esta clase de pensamientos. Porque lo entiendes y porque sabes que a ti también te hace falta. Sin embargo, me limito a observar el paisaje por la ventana.

No insistes en charlar más, supongo que porque has notado los sentimientos que despertaste en mí. Es algo ridículo, por no decir absurdo, no sé por qué últimamente florece esta conmoción por menciones pasadas. Me encantaría saber la razón y también porqué a pesar de todo siento que con él las palabras son innecesarias para expresarme.

—Servidos—dice el conductor, quitando el seguro en ambas puertas.

Resulta sorpresivo, pues apenas vislumbro que estamos justo a un costado de la torre de Tokio. Demasiado abstraída en mi mente como para notar que no era una gran distancia. Yoh paga y agradece al taxista el viaje. Me tiende la mano al descender del vehículo. La fachada es sobria y moderna con detalles oscuros en la madera. Más que un local, parece una casa grande. Luce elegante, tal vez demasiado como para frecuentarlo tan asiduamente.

El interior detalla con mayor énfasis la palabra acaudalado. El sitio es un poco oscuro por los acabados caoba, pero tiene una perfecta iluminación gracias a las grandes lámparas que cuelgan no sólo del techo, sino en las mesas laterales. Una mujer nos recibe con un cóctel en una bandeja de plata. Tomamos el vaso de una peculiar sustancia de colores.

—¿Esperan más acompañantes?

—Sólo dos—señala Yoh—Algo íntimo junto al jardín.

Bebo el líquido, mientras la chica asiente y toma dos cartas de la barra principal. Y admito sentir intriga por el área, especialmente cuando él ha pedido algo mucho más personal.

—Acompáñeme, señor…

—Asakura—responde entregándole una tarjeta de crédito.

Ella toma mecánicamente el plástico para pasarlo por una terminal. He visto pocas veces a Horo Horo hacer el procedimiento. Sin embargo, ello ayuda a que la atención de los empleados sea aún más desmedida con una cuenta abierta al gusto del cliente.

—Bien—concluye registrando en una tableta del mostrador el ingreso—Señor Asakura, tenemos disponibles dos suites en el ala privada, acompáñenme.

Entonces caminamos por un pasillo largo, incluso atravesamos un espacio repleto de mesas y comensales, son sillas convencionales, nada del otro mundo, con el mismo toque decorativo. Pasamos de largo, es mucho más grande de como lo había imaginado. El siguiente bloque posee un ambiente estilizado japonés, con comedores al nivel del suelo con sillas acojinadas de madera.

—¿Es la primera vez que nos visitan? —interroga la chica.

Observé sus facciones sin detenerme demasiado en la inspección. Calculaba algo cercano a los treinta años, aunque en mi experiencia los asiáticos acumulan años sin denotarlos.

—Quizá en el año—comentó Yoh—Pero no es la primera vez, de hecho vine con mi padre el año pasado.

Ella giró a verle, también inspeccionando su aspecto físico. Odié esa mirada, incluso la pequeña sonrisa que se asomó después.

—¿Y no preferiría comer en la barra de nuevo?

Él medita por unos segundos, cuando atravesamos el ala destina al bar. Aludo que también es una zona frecuentada por Mikihisa. Incluso no me extrañaría, sé que tiene un afable gusto por la bebida. Comienza a gustarme el lugar, pero en toda esa belleza, es ella quien no termina de agradarme. Noto la perspicacia en su escrutinio, como si supiese perfectamente que lo que hacemos es un acto ilegal.

Pero no lo es, no tiene nada de malo. Nunca ha sido mal visto comer con un amigo, menos con el mejor amigo de tu esposo.

—El día de hoy tenemos barra de cócteles— agrega hacia él—Ideal para los viernes de relajación.

Entiendo la metódica forma de pensar basada en el patriarcado, de hecho considero acertado que Yoh tome las decisiones, porque conoce el restaurante. Sin embargo, percibo como agravio la sutil manera de eludirme y avalar que funjo como mero adorno al lado de un hombre. Sin decisión, ni voz propia.

—No quiero comer directamente en el jardín—repliego firme—La mesa que señaló el señor es la adecuada.

Enarca su ceja, tratando de centralizar la atención en él.

—Señor Asakura, tenemos pocos clientes en el jardín—añade tratando de contrastar mis palabras—Puede ser una opción viable si desea ver de cerca la naturaleza.

—¿Y por qué insiste tanto en algo menos cerrado? —murmullo comenzando a desesperarme.

Yoh me observa con un ligero toque divertido. ¿Escuchó lo que dije? ¿Qué le causa tanto placer a ese idiota? ¿Acaso le divierte ver que me enfade?

—No, ella ya lo ha dicho—confirma sonriendo—Preferimos la habitación.

No parece haberlo tomado con filosofía, al menos eso deduce su expresión rígida. Me extraña su comportamiento, si es que Yoh es de su parecer, no comprendo el desdén tan notorio hacia mí. Omite dar mayores referencias, concentrándose en su tarea.

—Claro—afirma girando al otro pasillo—Para parejas, supongo.

Aunque la respuesta sigue siendo un tanto estoica.

—Sí, para parejas—añade él.

No hay más dialogo entre ellos hasta que llegamos al área central de la propiedad. Puedo ver el estante de zapatos a un costado, donde la mujer nos indica que debemos dejar el calzado para continuar el trayecto en el área de tatami. Es un gran contraste con lo anterior, ya que conserva aspectos propios de la arquitectura tradicional. Jarrones adornan el corredor, cuando se detiene y abre una puerta.

La habitación es pequeña con una mesa rectangular en el centro. Observo las flores mientras abre las puertas que conducen al jardín y puedo notar entre los árboles una pagoda pequeña. Me siento, admirando con gran placer el armonioso ambiente que se respira en este sitio.

—Enseguida estará mi compañero para tomar su orden—dice entregándonos las cartas—Si desean salir al jardín, pueden regresar por el mismo camino del estante, una vez ahí, sólo hay que tomar el pasillo a la izquierda y encontrarán la salida. Buena tarde, señor Asakura.

—Buena tarde—responde Yoh amable.

Aunado a Goldva, es la segunda vez en la tarde que percibo rechazo a mi persona. No es que afecte mi estado de ánimo, en lo absoluto, sólo que en esta ocasión parece ser algo más personal. Debato si preguntarle, aunque supongo que no es ninguna conocida o él hubiese actuado de otra manera.

Transcurren sólo un par de minutos cuando ingresa a la habitación un señor maduro con un nuevo aperitivo en una charola de madera.

—Buenas tardes, señores Asakura—dice colocando ambos vasos en la mesa—Mi nombre es Tamegoro, seré quien los atienda en las próximas tres horas. ¿Ya han decidido lo que van a ordenar?

Continúo algo ofuscada, no sólo por lo repentino de sus palabras, sino por la conjugación que me une a Yoh al estar en una reserva tan íntima. No reparé del todo en la impresión que eso daría. Tampoco si eso sería perjudicial en caso de encontrar a alguien. Muerdo mis labios, estoy pensando en demasiadas tonterías al mismo tiempo.

Deduzco al mirarlo que sabe lo que estoy pensando. Y empiezo a odiar esta clase de comunicación en silencio.

—Gracias, Tamegoro—contesta él, cerrando el menú—Creo que en esta ocasión probaremos el festín del chef.

Corroboro al volver la vista al hombre, que no sólo suena ostentoso, sino que en verdad lo es.

—A menos que desees pedir algo en forma singular, Anna.

Llama mi atención, incluso que sea algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrada con regularidad, quizá no por comer en lugares caros sino por pedir el servicio de élite. Horo Horo nunca escatima en gastos, jamás me ha preocupado que lo haga, porqué de alguna manera pienso en el dinero de alguien más y la repercusión que eso pudiese traer como revés en su economía. Él no es un niño, asumo que sabe que todo cuanto está pidiendo tiene un coste elevado.

—No, está bien—afirmo devolviendo la carta.

—Bien, en un momento volveré con su comida.

El silencio habita una vez más que Tamegoro cierra la puerta. Y no puedo evitar cuestionarme cómo llegué a este sitio, cómo conseguí que todas mis decisiones me llevasen a estar sentada frente al nieto de mi maestra.

—Jamás había hecho esto.

Sus palabras me descolocan un momento, incluso aunque su semblante es apacible detecto en sus ojos un brillo de emoción.

—¿A qué te refieres?

No puedo evitar preguntarlo, es tan incongruente y enigmático cuando habla en pausas.

—Pedir lo mejor de lo mejor—dices tomando el vaso, mientras lo giras en la mesa sin decidir si beberlo o dejarlo intacto—Estar aquí, lejos del bullicio. Siempre me siento casi a la entrada, jamás había estado en las suites.

Solos, en completa intimidad.

—Con un excelente paisaje—continúas hablando—Una esposa nueva.

Detecto la ligera opresión en mi pecho. El aire sigue rondando, prosigo con el ciclo normal en la transformación del oxígeno. Pero aún con todo maquinando en orden, no puedo quitarme esa espina.

—No soy tu esposa.

—Lo sé—sonríes cabizbajo, ocultando tus ojos de mí—Ellos piensan que sí lo eres. Entra en la categoría de cosas que no tienen sentido, pero lo son.

Nada de lo que sucede a su alrededor tiene coherencia, incluso aquellos sucesos obra de la casualidad, no lo tienen. Su mirada vuelve a mí.

—Anna Asakura—pronuncias apenas audible para los dos—No suena tan mal.

Sonrío. Tocando mi rostro trato de cubrir en vano la seña.

—No, no suena tan mal—admito apoyando la idea más loca e irreverente.

—¿Alguna vez lo pensaste así?

Trato de ocultar mi sorpresa ante la repentina pregunta.

—¿Acaso tú sí?

Tus labios hacen presión entre sí, tratando de algún modo de liberar tensión. Supongo que no es fácil de asimilar, suena demasiado utópico. Jamás pensé que gestionaría el concepto de pareja entre los dos.

—Eras parte de la familia, creo… que para muchos hubiese sido un paso lógico con el pasar de los años.

¿En verdad para todos era un paso lógico? ¿Por qué incluso mis padres que presionaban en todo momento no mencionaron algo similar? ¿Lo habrán hecho los suyos? ¿Su abuela? Sin pensarlo, bebo aquel aperitivo, considero que el alcohol que contiene no es de gran daño para mi bebé y necesito un soporífero que aplaque mi repentino estremecimiento.

—A mí no me parece tan lógico—traduzco en una oración recia.

—Bueno, a mí tampoco me lo parece—admites contemplándome fijamente—Los primeros amores nunca duran lo suficiente. Son efímeros y se desvanecen con el tiempo.

Entonces, él sentía algo por mí desde niño.

—No creo que Hao y tú se hubiesen casado.

—Oh…

Es todo cuanto puede salir de mi boca. Avergonzada, sujeta de argumentos que no tenía lugar en la imaginación. No puedo sentir más que agobio por mentalizar cosas ilógicas. Su referencia era clara hacia su hermano, era evidente desde palabras anteriores.

—No lo tomes a mal, no quise decir que tú no eras adecuada, es sólo…—agregas ofuscado de que mi reacción sea minúscula.

Créeme, si tan sólo supieras todo cuanto reside en mi mente, también tendrías un aspecto apenas notable. He sido demasiado tonta.

—Sí, entiendo a qué te refieres—respondo sosteniendo el vaso con mayor presión—Cosa de adolescentes, no muchos noviazgos sobreviven los primeros años.

—Sí, es lo que trataba de decir—asientes leve—Aunque él y tú tenían algo especial.

Resulta extraño que su hermano sea el centro de conversación entre los dos, no por ser un tema ajeno, de hecho he charlado con la abuela Kino bastante de Hao, al menos los dos primeros años de su muerte. Mikihisa, a menudo lo recuerda cuando viene a mi casa, y Keiko no es la excepción. Pero con Yoh, no parece un tópico común. Siento que al charlar con él, es como si una parte de su hermano estuviese haciéndolo conmigo. Y aún con el pasar de los años, duele. Nadie era más cercano a Hao que su gemelo.

—¿Él te habló de mí?

—Mil veces—respondes seguro con una sonrisa nostálgica—Me contó su primer beso, dijo que lo golpeaste tan duro que tuvo que justificar con sus amigos que se había peleado con un hombre.

Muevo reiteradas veces la cabeza en señal de negativa, es increíble cómo a pesar de los años logre sacarme una sonrisa tan auténtica con sólo un recuerdo. Él se vanagloriaba de haber vencido a su rival. Y en parte tenía razón, poco resistí a su conquista letal después. Tenía doce años cuando nos hicimos novios, él catorce.

—Era un cretino—añado recargando mis brazos en la mesa.

—Lo era—contestas melancólico—Siempre lo fue hasta el último día. Incluso prefirió no tener morfina aquellas últimas horas, dijo que eso sólo le haría decir cosas sin sentido.

Observo el brillo en tus ojos, es increíble la cantidad de lágrimas que has acumulado por él sin poder liberarlas. Recuerdo ese día a la perfección, también el olor en la habitación, es algo que no he podido quitar de mi memoria. No es una sensación agradable visualizarlo pálido en la cama del hospital, agonizante pero íntegro. Fue un suceso que marcó mi vida, pero no fui yo quien vio su último suspiro. Aquél, fuiste tú.

Se despidió de su séquito de amigos, de su familia, pero ni siquiera a su madre permitió que le acompañara.

—¿Lo recuerdas?

—Sí… él no me dejó quedarme—resoplo tratando de que mis sentimientos depresivos no me ahoguen lo suficiente para callar—¿Por qué?

—No era así como él quería que lo recordaras. Ni tú, ni mis padres.

Pero entonces, por qué dejarte a ti toda la carga. Jamás comprendí eso y ahora en mi adultez sigo sin comprenderlo. Muchas noches, sentí que no era lo suficientemente importante para él, como para acompañarlo los últimos minutos de su vida. Sentí impotencia cuando tú llamaste a mi casa diez horas después enunciando su muerte. No era cualquier vecino.

—Era el amor de mi vida, yo quería estar a su lado.

Aunque quejarme a estas alturas es inútil.

—Lo sé—dices suspirando—Se lo dije desde días atrás.

—¿Y por qué tomó esa decisión? A nadie le dejó estar ahí, sólo tú.

—Bueno…—comienzas con un tono de voz frágil—El gran Hao Asakura sí tenía muchos sentimientos por todos. Sus amigos, me contó cada cosa de ellos. Bromeamos, incluso vimos fotografías de la familia. Dijo que extrañaría mucho a todos, hasta a mi padre con quien peleaba a diario.

Silencio mientras veo cómo bajas tu mirada por ratos, desviando la atención de un punto fijo. Es como si también hablaras de esto por primera vez con alguien más. Aunque me cuesta creerlo, tus padres también merecían saberlo.

—Me dijo dónde estaban sus ahorros, me dijo en qué gastarlos, a dónde ir, en qué no usarlo. Hablamos cerca de dos horas de todos ellos. Después vimos una película, confieso que yo me quedé dormido media hora—dices sonriendo, pero es tristeza lo que denota tu faz—Cuando desperté me dijo que había roncado. Pero yo me asusté, pensé… que era un descuido inaceptable ¿y si hubiese muerto mientras yo dormía?

Sé a lo que se refiere.

—No dormiste bien durante varios días—aludo al recordar cómo le acompañó día y noche, sin importar la escuela—Era normal que te quedases dormido.

—Lo sé, pero no era aceptable. Me disculpé con él, dijo que no era necesario.

Tenía razón, no lo era.

—Entonces me habló de ti—pausas para verme—Dijo que…verte a ti, sería la despedida ideal. Eras lo último que quería contemplar antes de dormir.

—Pero él me obligó a marcharme—manifiesto molesta—Insistí.

Asientes lento.

—No era justo para ti—dices tratando de parecer elocuente— Hay personas que no superan nunca la pérdida de un ser querido, menos cuando lo han visto morir.

—Yo sólo quería estar con él, no hubiese quedado perturbada.

Pero me miras de una forma inquisitiva, forzando a que diga algo que no es. No tengo ninguna fijación hacia Hao, he vivido mi vida plena y feliz aún con su ausencia. Hubiese soportado el dolor, yo te hubiese acompañado sin problema.

—Aún sientes cosas por él.

—Siempre.

Incluso Horo Horo sabe que mis sentimientos por él son imperecederos.

—Y lo recuerdas fuerte, entero, elocuente, sonriente, seguro—describes tomando el vaso—Mis recuerdos de él son diferentes aquellas últimas dos horas, no era el mismo. Mientras tomaba su mano, me dijo que yo era el único que necesitaba ahí. Aunque él quería verte a ti, a mamá, a papá y a los abuelos, Hao… dijo que…

No es común ver quebrarse a un hombre, menos a alguien como tú, tan firme y elocuente. Puedo notar cuán difíciles se tornan esas palabras y aunque mi corazón se acelera, también sé que se acongoja. Esta etapa del embarazo me ha traído más de un cambio hormonal, ha sido toda una revolución de pensamientos y emociones.

Sé cómo te sientes.

—¿Qué dijo?...

—Que crecimos juntos, estuvimos en el mismo vientre y quizá nos tomamos la mano—relatas con añoranza—Que no había nadie más en el mundo que sostendría mejor su mano que la mía.

Una pequeña lágrima se escapa de mis ojos al recrear esa escena de la que no fui testigo. Quizá tenía razón. Muchos años me sentí defraudada por ser relegada por él en muchas funciones. Sentí envidia de Yoh en más de una ocasión. Ahora me doy cuenta lo estúpido del sentimiento y sé que él lo sabe.

No quiero ponerme a llorar.

—Es… lindo—admito evadiendo su mirada—Siempre me pregunté cómo había sido sus últimos momentos.

—Pero jamás me lo preguntaste.

—No, no lo consideré necesario—dije tratando de normalizar mi respiración—Nadie vio su cuerpo. Él…

Negó varias veces hasta tomar el resto de su bebida.

—El cáncer es abrasivo, no fue algo tranquilo y se negó a la medicación hasta el último momento.

—Es un estúpido.

Sonríes con timidez, mientras me contemplas con tristeza.

—Lo fue. Él sólo me pidió ser el mejor anfitrión del mundo—agregas cerrando tus ojos—"Ofréceles a todos un poco de sake. Dile a las mujeres que no lloren, que estarás tú para consolarlas. Dile a mamá que no haga más rezos en mi honor, no quiero ver mi imagen en altares, suena macabro. No llores por mí…. Llorar sólo es extrañar. Y tú no debes extrañarme. Tuviste un hermano alguna vez, ahora debes aprender a vivir sin él" No olvidaré jamás el discurso que me dio acerca de eso.

Suena justo a lo que él diría. Y debía sentirse orgulloso, porque fuiste el mejor anfitrión que he visto. Nadie más que tú tuvo entereza para seguir los trámites y cuidar hasta el más mínimo detalle del funeral. Siempre escuché decir a mi madre lo hermoso que había sido, como si aquello fuera un evento magnánimo que recordar y no una despedida especial a una persona.

—Me pidió organizar la mejor fiesta de despedida.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo—reconozco sin problema.

—Gracias, era… lo menos que podía hacer por él—contestas taciturno.

Miles de ideas vienen a mí mente, la más escandalosa es cumbre de algunos de mis pensamientos más recientes.

—¿Y a mí? ¿No me mencionó? —cuestiono interesada en el ligero sonrojo que adorna ahora tu rostro.

—Sí te mencionó.

—¿Y qué dijo?

Las personas suelen llamar a esas intromisiones: milagrosas, porque segundos después apareció un séquito de hombres con varias charolas metálicas. Poco a poco comenzaron a llenar la mesa con un gran banquete entre pescados y carne a la parrilla. Fue impresionante el colorido de algunos platillos, que aunque se veían ostentosos, estaban en menor cantidad en cada bandeja. Yoh miraba con el mismo asombro el servicio que había solicitado, supongo que jamás tuvo el descaro de gastar todo su sueldo en una sola comida.

—¿Vino, señora?

—No, gracias—levanto mi mano para clarificar con mayor énfasis la negativa—Sólo agua.

De ese modo, sólo una botella descansaba en la mesa a un costado de Asakura, que no negó la invitación. Era digno de tomar una fotografía, pero qué explicación podía dar a mi esposo del magnánimo gasto de su amigo hacia mí que no fuese a malinterpretarse.

—Quedo a sus órdenes, buen provecho.

—Gracias—contesta él, casi de inmediato—Wow… es más de lo que imaginé.

—Para tu suerte, tengo hambre.

—Yo también.

Suspiras y tomas tus palillos para comenzar con la sopa. Imito tus movimientos, incluso me cuesta creer que el sabor de la comida sea tan bueno. O quizá es debido a la falta de alimentos, no sé bien a qué obedece esa sensación placentera, sólo tengo la seguridad de que es sublime.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Verdad que vale la pena?

—Probablemente….

—Anna.

Sonrío con alevosía. Es justo la reacción de queja que esperaba.

—¿Qué? Probablemente he ido a mejores sitios. Todo es relativo.

Quizá algún día me canse de rechazar sus invitaciones y aceptar que tiene un buen paladar, más allá de que vive con una chef profesional.

—Sí, es cierto—admites divertido—Nada es relativo en los alimentos, pero… la compañía sí lo es.

Con ello puedo constatar que has liberado gran parte de esa carga que venías acumulando con el tema anterior.

—¿Te refieres a que mi compañía es un buen condimento a tu comida?

Sé que suena arrogante, es lo que soy, también quería obviar futuras equivocaciones en las referencias.

—Sí, tu compañía es un buen aliciente a la hora de comer—contestas con un gesto mucho más relajado—¿Te has dado cuenta que siempre que nos vemos comemos algo?

—¿Estás insinuando que he aumentado de peso? —digo mirándolo de forma analítica—No he subido de peso.

—No, claro que no, es sólo que… no suelo comer acompañado. Es curioso que contigo he compartido más de una vez la mesa.

Es un poco extraño que lo diga. Él, que es un sol en las fiestas y atrae a muchos de los invitados con un aura de extrema soledad, no es algo creíble.

—Tienes muchos amigos, supongo que en la oficina no es la excepción. Además, eres casado. No estás solo.

Pruebas un camarón más del plato salteado. Sus argumentos no tienen sentido.

—Pero eso no implica que coma acompañado— discriminas de inmediato—A parte del sexo, comer es una ocasión en la que puedes ver a las personas con más soltura.

Menuda comparación.

—Eres muy raro, Asakura—niego probando un rollo de sushi.

—Tú también lo eres, Kyouyama.

No puedo recordar con claridad la última vez que escuché mi nombre, pero que lo mencione más de una vez en el día me genera curiosidad.

—Usui—corrijo mirándolo fijamente—Tomé su apellido cuando me casé.

—Es verdad, casi lo había olvidado.

Y lo dices con cierto aire de torpeza, como si fueras nuevo. No nos reencontramos después de un tiempo, hemos vivido t oda la vida en el mismo plano. Sabes en teoría tanto de mí como lo saben mis padres. Pero callas, es un largo silencio que nos inunda de nuevo. No es incómodo. Tampoco deberíamos charlar tanto mientras comemos, pero de alguna manera bizarra me place escuchar tu voz.

—¿Y me dirás?

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntas descolocado.

También lo estaría si no pudiese olvidar del todo nuestra charla anterior.

—Las cosas que Hao dijo de mí—respondo tomando la copa—¿Te dijo que me consolaras?

—Algo así—dices con una tímida sonrisa—Fueron muchas cosas, no lo recuerdo muy bien.

El hecho de que me niegue la información parece sobresaliente.

—Acabas de citar a tu hermano, no creo que no recuerdes lo que dijo de mí.

Sonríes mirando al techo, implorando que algún mesero interrumpa esa respuesta, lo cual sólo consigue aumentar mi curiosidad.

—Tú tampoco respondes mis preguntas.

¿En qué momento esto dio un revés hacia mí como objetivo?

—¿A qué preguntas te refieres?

—Las preguntas que te hice en la oficina: si eres feliz, incluso… si quieres ser madre.

—Pensé que eso era asunto saldado—resumo mirando el resto de la sopa en mi plato.

Tengo ganas de mandarlo al diablo y decirle que no es de su incumbencia, pero aquello me dejaría sin armas para conocer la información que deseo. Así que bien, me tiene en un punto medio con la filosofía ganar-ganar.

—Sí soy feliz, quizá no todos los días, pero la mayor parte del tiempo me siento muy bien—digo firme, sin contemplaciones ante su mirada enigmática—Soy muy buena en mi trabajo. Horo Horo es un buen hombre, aunque viaja mucho, siempre está al pendiente de mí. Cumple mis caprichos, tolera mi mal genio. No somos una pareja perfecta, pero funcionamos.

Respiro un tanto agitada. Jamás había dicho algo con tanto esmero, ni con tanta aprehensión. Quiero que lo creas, que dejes de cuestionarlo.

—Sí, Horo Horo es… un buen hombre—respondes tranquilo—Y él te ama mucho, como sé… que tú lo amas a él.

La sensación que tengo al escucharlo de sus labios es extraña.

—¿Pero qué hay del bebé? ¿Por qué no estás entusiasmada?

—Jamás he sido un rayo de luz.

Suspiras con pesadez, como resignado a no obtener una respuesta más ilustrativa.

—Bueno… quizá más adelante te entusiasme la idea.

Eso espero yo también.

—¿Qué me dices tú? —intervengo antes de volcarnos de lleno en mi maternidad—¿Cuál es el gran misterio?

—En realidad, no es ningún misterio—dices sonriéndome de una forma diferente—Me pidió estar cerca de ti, consolarte y levantarte el ánimo.

Corres el riesgo de que me enfade mucho.

—¿Y eso es todo? No te creo.

Y no intentes rebatir mis respuestas. Puedo rebobinar tus gestos en un santiamén. Te sonrojaste al rememorar lo que te pidió. Creo que ambos sabemos exactamente qué fue, aunque en mi mente son sólo maquinaciones. Mikihisa tuvo el descaro de insinuarlo ahogado en alcohol el día de mi boda.

—No estás siendo honesto conmigo.

Callas varios minutos. Sólo me contemplas, quizá evaluando mis emociones. No vas a cambiar el mundo por confesarme algo que te pidió una persona que ya no está aquí. Ambos hemos tomado distintos caminos. Siempre separados, siempre paralelos.

—De acuerdo, sólo recuerda que él siempre fue más...

—¿Abierto?

—Sincero. Al menos conmigo lo fue, así que habrá cosas que no te agraden.

No necesito que entibie la verdad, puedo tolerarla, tampoco es que cambie mucho el recuerdo que albergo de él. Siempre será especial para mí.

—Sólo dilo.

Asientes tomando un poco más de vino. ¿Por qué la ansiedad, Asakura?

—No sólo me pidió que te diera apoyo moral, en realidad me hizo prometerle que te cuidaría, que no te dejaría sola. Me pidió que fuera a tu graduación, que te invitara al baile, que saliéramos juntos —comienzas relativamente tranquilo, sólo que el leve rubor en tu rostro te delata— Me dijo cómo besarte, cómo... tocarte, cómo darte placer.

Entonces comprendo a cabalidad porqué la renuencia a contarme todo textual. También siento esa ansiedad y el calor en mis mejillas con semejante propuesta. Él no tuvo límite para compartirle a su hermano nuestra intimidad.

—Pero más que sexo... Lo que más me repitió—añades mirando el vaso—Fue que me casara contigo.

Todo esto suena irónico, demasiado ficticio, pero sus ojos no mienten. No puedo evitar esta abrumante necesidad de beber algo con alcohol. Sé que no calmará mi estado anímico, tampoco podrá olvidar la imagen que se ha impregnado a mí, sin embargo dosificará la intensidad del momento.

—¿Estás molesta?

Al menos me gratifica saber que mis emociones no son del todo claras para ti.

—No comprendo porque te pediría eso.

En realidad, puedo darme una idea general de sus razones.

—No... No lo sé—respondes inquieto—Te juro que yo, jamás le hice ningún comentario respecto a que tú y yo pudiésemos establecer una relación. Y debes creerme cuando digo que le hice esta promesa, sólo para que él estuviese tranquilo. No pensaba cumplirla, sé que ni él ni yo teníamos voto para decidir por ti.

Es un poco revelador todo esto, no sólo por el deseo de Hao de dejar a alguien en su lugar. Siento rabia por eso, pero también albergo una gran tristeza. Tengo la impresión de que más que enojo, me siento decepcionada.

—No hiciste nada de lo que él te pidió—pronuncio contemplando el gran banquete que aún nos queda— Te alejaste.

Mi vista vuelve a ti para admirar un dejo de extrañeza.

—No me aleje—contestas suavizando tu voz—Jamás nos acercamos.

Mis dedos tocan la mesa reiteradas veces, como si el movimiento disipará en algo ese lúgubre sentimiento. Creo que notas el exceso de abstracción en mí. No sabes qué pensar, tampoco yo.

—Supongo que hiciste lo correcto, hubiese odiado que tuvieses una relación conmigo sólo porque tu hermano te lo pidió—pronunció con sinceridad—Tú y yo nada tenemos que ver. Nunca fuimos cercanos, ni siquiera amigos.

—A pesar de que pasábamos cada navidad juntos con nuestras familias.

—Éramos casi vecinos—alego de inmediato—Tu madre y mi padre fueron a la escuela juntos.

—Y un tiempo también acudimos a la escuela juntos, coincidimos en muchas fiestas.

Trato de hallar mucho más lógica en sus palabras. Pero es difícil hacerlo, cuando siempre me he preguntado por qué no simplemente nos alejamos como ocurre con todo el mundo. Rara vez cruzamos palabra en esas fiestas.

—¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?

—A nada… sólo… rememoro todas las cosas que hemos pasado en más de veinte años—dices en medio de un gran suspiro—Es increíble que nos unan más cosas externas que cosas entre nosotros.

Me encantaría decir que tengo una referencia, pero en realidad no es así. Él continúa comiendo cuando contempla el jardín a cada tanto. Imito sus movimientos, tomo el restante de la sopa que ahora yace casi fría. No sé por qué me enfrasco en estas conversaciones sin sentido. Ni por qué me interesa saber su punto de vista.

—¿Por eso preguntas si soy feliz? —cuestiono sin hacer el menor contacto visual.

No tengo idea si tú me miras, a estas alturas no quiero contemplar la lástima en tu rostro. Estoy molesta y no sé si es contigo, con Hao o con Horo Horo por contribuir a la causa presente.

—En parte.

—Bien—digo tomando el vaso de agua en mi mano—Quiero ser madre, pero no en este momento. No me siento preparada. Y no, no me digas que estaré lista y que cuando vea a mi bebé eso se me pasará porque sé que no es así. No siento nada respecto a este bebé. Además, la felicidad no existe. Puedes estar alegre por temporadas, incluso puedes hacer que eso se alargue, pero no puedes pretender que todo el tiempo será éxtasis, diversión y todo sonrisas. La vida no es así, no sé por qué tienes esa idea absurda en la mente. Eso no es felicidad, son ilusiones y las ilusiones son tontas, son basura, son cosas irreales.

Siento mi pecho agitado, aquello fue más que una explosión de ideas, fue una bomba que sin duda él no esperaba recibir. Observo su rostro, pero lejos de notar en él lástima o pena por todo cuanto acabo de decir, está sonriendo. Debo admitir que él me exaspera. Por qué diantres sonríe ahora.

—¿Qué es tan divertido, Idiota?

Y lejos de desdibujarse, sólo consigue ampliarse más.

—¡Qué!

—Nada—respondes divertido colocando un plato vacío sobre otro—Es sólo que… somos tan extraños.

—Habla por ti.

En verdad comienza a exasperarme, cómo consigue sacarme de mis casillas con tanta facilidad.

—Bueno hablando por mí—mencionas mirándome fijamente— He tenido demasiados sentimientos en sólo unas horas. Tristeza, curiosidad, alegría, vergüenza… de todo un poco. Es…—añades colocando una mano sobre tu pecho—Más de lo que he sentido desde que era un adolescente.

Sé que muchos dirán que no tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra, pero tiene todo que ver. Para mí saberlo tiene todo el sentido del mundo porque encuentro las coincidencias. Las contrariedades que hemos traspasado con solo charlar del pasado y temas recurrentes. Siento que después de tanto no somos tan paralelos, sino afines.

—Supongo que tiene sentido—admito resignada mientras tomo el último plato con comida sobre la mesa—Ahora te haré el mismo cuestionamiento que tú me has hecho varias veces y espero que seas sincero.

—Adelante.

—Tamao busca embarazarse a toda costa, pero a ti tampoco te veo emocionado por buscar incrementar la familia. ¿Acaso no quieres ser padre? —cuestiono firme, contemplando serenidad en su faz—¿No eres feliz en tu matrimonio?

Tomo uno de los trozos de carne, mientras él me contempla en silencio. Es todo cuanto percibo por más de tres minutos. No me gusta presionar, en este caso puedo notar cómo es que trata de acomodar las palabras justas.

—Es su anhelo más grande, ser madre para ella es una de sus prioridades—relatas con evidente nostalgia —Y ella lo es para mí. Tamao siempre fue una de las chicas que más me gustó en el colegio. A ella le gustaba otro, de hecho salió con él varios meses. Pero un día, estaba triste y llegué yo a consolarla. Nos hicimos cercanos, hasta que un día tuve el valor de besarla. No trascendió a un romance de inmediato, entré a la universidad, conocí otras chicas, salí con varias hasta que la encontré de nuevo.

Trato de poner atención, por qué sé que está mirándome fijamente, pero algo en todo eso me hace sentir incómoda. Aunque agradezco que trate de explicar con el mayor detalle posible, siento que es demasiada información innecesaria.

—¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

—Porque quiero que entiendas el porqué de mis palabras.

Asiento suave, dándole una nueva pauta para continuar

—Un reencuentro… qué romántico—ironicé sin darme cuenta.

—Sí, fue romántico—contestas con una pequeña sonrisa—Aunque no lo creas de verdad. Pero… no sé, hubo muchas antes que ella. Salíamos de fiesta, y… no me enorgullece decir que despertaba con algunas mujeres que no conocía al día siguiente.

A mí tampoco me agrada escucharlo.

—Pero así era, algo… loco como decía Hao—describes un tanto apenado— Me enamoré un par de veces, nada serio, pero cuando la vi de nuevo… Vaya…no se sentía como lo de aquellas otras mujeres, era diferente, mucho más especial. Comenzamos a salir, me contó de todo lo que había hecho, yo… no sé qué me pasó, sólo sabía que quería estar con ella.

—Sí, me imagino, por eso te casaste cuando tenías veinticinco.

—Sí, todo fue tan rápido—agregas tratando de hallar en la habitación una respuesta a ese impulso.

También lo recuerdo como una idea loca.

—Y fue tan bueno los primeros años, yo estaba loco de amor por ella—describes en añoranza—Pero poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo, ya no siento esa dicha que antes sentí. Ahora me despierto en la madrugada, la contemplo en la cama cuando duerme, la miro por bastante tiempo, tratando de recordar qué me hizo decidir estar con ella.

Entonces me miras, como grabando cada una de mis facciones, en tanto trato de sopesar ese malestar que me genera al oírte. Estoy segura de que Horo Horo jamás hablaría con tanta elocuencia sobre mí.

—Y no se puede tirar algo tan bueno sólo porque ya no es nuevo, ni reciente, ni te genera la misma expectativa de antes. Así que cada mañana, me despierto pensando cómo puedo ayudarla para estar bien, porque de verdad quiero que cumpla sus objetivos, incluso aquellos en los que tiene tanto énfasis.

—Pero eso no es amor…—respondo dejando a un costado los palillos—Sólo estás trabajando para ella, qué hay de ti.

Ni siquiera sé por qué me interesa su bienestar, en realidad no debería ocuparme de esa cuestión, pero es imposible negarse a la verdad cuando lo escucho hablar.

—Ella hace bastante por mí.

Negación.

—Suena tan forzado—describo, percibiendo un ligero gesto de molestia de su parte—Es como obligarte a estar con una persona que ya no amas, pero no la quieres dejar ir.

—Yo la amo.

Trato de tranquilizarme, es difícil, no sé por qué siento tanto fastidio al oírlo decir aquellas palabras. Es lo más lógico.

—Está bien, si es tu método, haz lo que quieras—digo tomando el vaso de agua—No me interesa.

—Bien.

Ambos callamos, mientras yo termino los últimos dos trozos de carne. He disfrutado de sobremanera los alimentos, no lo negaré, pero esta charla lejos de ser placentera ha sido todo un catástrofe. Comenzando por los planes idiotas de Hao, me cuesta creer que pidiera a su hermano que se casara conmigo. Y qué si Yoh me desagradaba, no por el hecho de ser gemelos quiere decir que ambos me gustan, al contrario, su hermano menor nunca fue de mi parecer. Demasiado callado, demasiado ordinario, demasiado exasperante.

Observo el jardín con el afán de buscar algo tranquilizador en el ambiente, es sólo que no consigo hallar nada interesante. El mesero irrumpe en la habitación para llevarse todos los platos vacíos y dejarnos alimentos dulces. Pero ver los pasteles perfectos sobre la mesa, algunas golosinas en una canasta y el clásico tempura, me han hecho cambiar de parecer.

Es lo último del menú, no pienso desperdiciarlo sólo porque Yoh es un cerrado de mente. Tomo el primer trozo de un pastel de chocolate, mientras él debate si comenzar por el helado. Apenas he dado el primer bocado cuando la textura del sabor me inunda. Quizá porque no soy tan asidua para comer postres, pero éste es el más delicioso que he probado.

—Truffa siempre ha sido mi favorito—comentas desviando la mirada.

No sé si es sólo por activar la charla de nuevo o una mera coincidencia.

—También el mío.

Sonríes contemplándome de reojo.

—Pensé que eras más de fresas con crema.

En cualquier caso, todos aman el chocolate. No es un hecho aislado.

—Y tú, pasteles de naranja.

Sé lo que estás pensando, no es necesario que me lo digas. Nada es relativo, en este caso lo es. Claro que aunque no éramos grandes amigos, aún recuerdo tu obsesión con las naranjas. Tu madre compraba grandes cantidades de ellas.

—¿Puedo comer del tuyo?

Un cuestionamiento simple, pero que se siente tan distinto. Y debo admitir, me confundes tanto.

—Está bien.

Te levantas, caminas alrededor de la mesa y te sientas alado de mí. No era un movimiento que esperaba, tampoco que estés tan cerca. Apoyas tu mano, casi rozando la mía, mas no se tocan. Haces que me pregunte cómo puedes hacerme sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo si acabo de decir que eras el ser más desagradable del mundo.

Tu cuchara toma el extremo contrario del pastel. La textura no es muy húmeda, pero corresponde al tipo de postre que comemos. Sin embargo, es el chocolate el que le da el dulzor necesario para quedarse impregnado en el paladar. Has dado el primer bocado, creo que sabes a lo que me refiero con esa muestra. Entonces procedo a comer una segunda y tercera porción. No hay mucho que decir, sabes que me gusta y sé que a ti también.

Es curioso, pero concuerdo contigo, siempre estamos comiendo. Aunque lejos de ser extraño sólo es peculiar. Más considerando que es una práctica poco habitual para ti.

—Sabes… a veces creo que repito tanto aquellas palabras que en verdad espero creerlas—dices llamando mi atención mientras cortas un fragmento más— Ella quiere ser madre. Yo aún no lo sé muy bien, tampoco tengo esa ilusión como tú.

Y nuestras miradas se cruzan a la vez.

—Pero la amas.

No quiero que eso suene a reproche, tampoco que sea una queja, porque no lo es, es un simple y banal comentario acorde a las circunstancias que me ha planteado.

—Y quieres cumplir los objetivos de Tamao—continuo.

—Pero tienes razón, de cierta manera….—añades pensativo— Aunque ella hace mucho por mí. Tamao nunca me preguntó si quería tener familia, sólo asumió que debíamos hacerlo y así ha sido con el resto de las cosas—dices mucho más liberado—No peleamos porque no quiere que tengamos conflictos, pero a veces tengo ganas de decir lo que me molesta y no puedo. Es como callarlo todo, acumularlo y juntarlo para no hacerle daño, pero el daño me lo causo a mí. Y a veces, despierto en las noches no sólo preguntándome por esas cosas, sino por qué siento un gran vacío en mi pecho que no puedo controlar.

Sus palabras llenas de energía, lejos de parecerme algo dramático, me ha parecido una fuerza liberadora, no sólo para él, sino para mí. Debo ser una mala persona por alegrarme de que no soy la única con ese tipo de pensamientos.

—Soy feliz con ella, Anna. Pero siento que podría ser mucho más feliz—concluyes apretando tus labios— Y no lo soy.

Pero lo has dicho y es sorprendente lo mucho que tus ojos proyectan. Jamás había descubierto semejante manifestación de sentimientos en un hombre. Mis dedos tocan los tuyos, en un acto que parece sorprenderte un poco. Es raro, lo sé, como también lo es la forma en que a veces me miras. Y en el cómo yo te observo a ti.

—Sé cómo se siente, porque yo también me siento igual—confieso en el mismo tono.

No es algo que esperas, tampoco es usual que lo diga, quizá sólo con Ren.

—Pero dijiste que…

—Pero también siento ese vacío—refiero dejando la cuchara en el plato.

Comienzo a comprender por qué últimamente ya no somos segundo plano en nuestras vidas. Tal vez, sólo era por ese sutil entendimiento. O tal vez por el pasado que sin querer hemos compartido de más. Por un momento deseo cerrar las puertas de la habitación, dejar todo en absoluta privacidad, siento que cualquiera que mire juzgará mis acciones y de algún modo tendrá razón.

Nuestros dedos se entrelazan, es peligroso mirarse con tanta fijeza. Tú amas a otra persona y yo igual, sólo estamos confundiendo la compañía y la curiosidad con sentimientos de apego. Pero yo lo miraba, tantas veces, incluso cuando él pensaba que sólo lo ignoraba en esas fiestas. Le miraba como contemplaba la lluvia de primavera, por horas, en silencio, con la misma profundidad de un maleficio difícil de deshacer. Le miraba, como lo miro hoy, con una sed inagotable por deducir cada pensamiento suyo.

—No creo que podamos llenar eso—susurras suave con una sutil sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que no, tampoco lo estoy sugiriendo—respondo tranquila, a pesar de que mi corazón comienza a latir acelerado— Tú no quieres ser padre, ni yo tengo emoción por ser madre. Quizá a tu familia no le hubiese agradado esa situación tampoco.

Acrecientas esa sonrisa.

—Si ésa fuera la situación, quizá no tendría dudas.

No lo dices en serio, pero tu gesto se torna tierno al contemplarme, supongo que debe ser por el súbito despertar de tus palabras. No te creo.

—Te conozco desde niña, aunque dices que no somos amigos, yo… siempre he sentido admiración por ti—describes bajando la mirada—No lo sé, quizá…

Es curioso cómo tu vista recae a mi vientre aún plano para volver a mi rostro.

—Quizá…—digo tomando tu mano libre.

Hay sorpresa en tu rostro, incluso más que en pasadas ocasiones. Sé que no debería sentir esto, pero quiero experimentarlo de este modo cuando coloco tu mano sobre mi estómago. Es nuevo, es… inusitado. Sé que aparentemente no puedes sentirlo, aún es muy pequeño, pero es también la primera vez que consigo establecer una conexión con ese ser. Jamás hablo de él, pero está presente todo el tiempo.

El toque es demasiado personal como para que seas un desconocido. Porque siento la tibieza de tu piel aun por sobre la ropa. Es un calor reconfortante, más al notar la misma candidez en tu mirada. Acortas la distancia, añades una caricia en mi estómago. Estás justo a un lado de mí, en un espacio casi nulo, pero que no resulta incómodo, sino todo lo contrario. Entonces percibo la suavidad de tus labios contra mi frente. Ha sido tan rápido, tan repentino, que apenas sé que ha sucedido. Pero tu rostro es una oda a la alegría, lo denota la simple sonrisa que se dibuja en ti.

—Quizá sea una niña—pronuncias abrazándome con un solo brazo.

Y de forma extraña, permito que lo hagas. No sé qué magia tengan tus palabras, pero puedo asegurar que en largas semanas es la primera vez que siento tan tranquila. Me recargo sobre tu pecho, mientras mi mano acompaña la tuya sobre mi vientre.

Debo admitirlo, tienes razón, creo que si tú fueses el padre de mi hijo, tampoco dudaría.

Y eso no es un buen augurio.

Todos somos fanáticos de lo prohibido y supongo que eso es lo que me pasa con él. No es real, no es auténtico. Creo que no le quiero, sólo quiero la imposibilidad tan obvia de quererle, como el lado izquierdo quiere al derecho, sólo por ser contrarios. Pero si ésa es la respuesta, entonces por qué tengo un incesante fuego en mi interior, incapaz de serenarse en otros brazos.

—¿Te gustaría tener una niña? —pregunto al sentir su nariz rozando mi sien.

Cierro los ojos, es todo cuanto puedo hacer.

—Sí—susurras a mi oído.

Por qué me haces temblar de emoción.

Por qué quiero besarte, hasta quedarme sin aliento.

Por qué a pesar de los malos ratos que hemos pasado, aun así te quiero cerca de mí.

Por qué no siento la necesidad de alejarte de mí.

Por qué invades mis pensamientos de esta manera tan difusa.

Quiero saber, por qué.

—Anna…

Pero aquella no es tu voz, es alguien familiar. Abro los ojos, percibiendo también cómo tu mano se retira. Entonces consigo ver el origen de tal estremecimiento, tan sólo para helar mi cuerpo por completo.

—No puedo creerlo.

 **Continuará….**

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! Después de algunas semanas que llevo escribiendo, me animé a subir un capítulo más de esta historia. Gracias por todos sus comentarios, siempre me inspiran un poco más y me hacen tomar decisiones sobre el rumbo de la historia. Este ha sido por mucho el capítulo más largo, lo escribí así porque estaba experimentando una nueva forma de proyectar ideas, que si bien a simplemente no se nota, pero éste lo he pulido un poco más, casi como para historia de publicación impresa. Que sí, me dan ganas de publicarla como libro ya que es un universo alterno.

Yoh y Anna tienen bastantes dudas al respecto de qué hacer entre ellos, así que se van a debatir un poco más, pero sólo un poco. Por sus matrimonios lo dudan bastante, se han ido involucrando de a poco. Tendrán ratos interesantes. Y vaya que quedó en una buena parte.

De antemano una disculpa, no he podido continuar con muchas de mis historias. Aunque bueno les contaré que a como están las circunstancias no sé si seguiré continuando con muchas de ellas. Quizá sí, pero no precisamente para fanfiction, dado que es muy tardado algunas de ellas, calculando que son muchos capítulos los que tengo que escribir y hay realmente poca afluencia de público, entonces me debato sobre eso y en cuestión del tiempo que invierto con cada capítulo.

Por mientras, les aseguro concluiré próximamente una de mis historias. Sean pacientes. Gracias por sus comentarios y bueno seguimos en esto.

 **Agradecimientos especiales:** **Meli** **,** **Nanao, Saralour tita, Anneyk**


End file.
